Dofus
by Hao Mustang
Summary: durante cientos de años 4 reinos han estados en una constante guerra, con el pasar de los años los 4 actuales gobernantes de las sus respectivos reinos decidieron reunirse para con el fin de firmar un pacto de paz, pero todo se complico cuando estos desaparecieron misteriosamente dejando en dudas el destino de los 4 reinos
1. Introducción

durante cientos de años 4 reinos han estados en una constante guerra, con el pasar de los años los 4 actuales gobernantes de las sus respectivos reinos decidieron reunirse para con el fin de firmar un pacto de paz, fue así como surgió una joven promesa de paz que unificaría los 4 reinos, la joven reina de Brakmar Alexandra una ocra apodada por sus enemigos como vista lejana, debido a su capacidad de conseguir dar distancias inimaginables, el rey de Bonta Beavis un aniripsa con habilidades de curación tan eficaces que era casi imposible eliminarlo en un combate 1 vs 1, la reina de Amakna la pandawa Eruk Thal una luchadora borracha y tenaz, y el rey de Sufokia el anutrosf Candido "el avaro", dicha reunión se realizaría en el Astrub una ciudad muy bien centrada entre los 4 reinos, pero no todos estaban muy felices con esta idea de paz que surgiría, por lo que dicha promesa de paz estaba en peligro, el día de la reunión los 4 reyes viajaban a Astrub pero nunca lograron llegar lo cual causo preocupación en todo el mundo, a los pocos días exploradores consiguieron las caravanas muertas, y los respectivos dragopavos de cada rey, muertos. Fue así como la guerra volvió a encenderse aun mas fuerte que antes, los reinos se culpaban unos a otros causando un derramamiento de sangre peor que los anteriores e incluso culpando a Astrub de traición, fue entonces cuando el alcalde de la pequeña cuidad de Astrub ofreció enviar a sus mejores guerreros en busca de estos 4 reyes desaparecidos dando un voto de confianza hacia los 4 grandes reinos para que no atacaran su ciudad, aun así la chispa de la nueva guerra estaba encendida dejando en duda el destino del mundo... y una preocupación aun mayor, ¿Que paso con los 4 reyes? y aun mas ¿Alguien los conseguiría al igual que su tratado de paz...?


	2. Chapter 1 Los hermanos deshonrados

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde el inicio de la guerra Astrub estaba devastada por la falta de guerreros para protegerla de los bandidos, los aldeanos sobrevivían gracias a los negocios creados por varios comerciantes provenientes de los 4 reinos que utilizaban el pueblo para obtener ganancias de los viajeros que transitaban la ciudad, al su de la ciudad se encontraba la academia Katrulur de guerreros que aspiraban servir a las filas de Bonta, cerca de esta academia se encontraba un grupo de chicos golpeando y molestando a un par de hermanos una yopuka y un ocra ambos de cabellos grises y ropas marrones con detalles amarillos, éstos estaban siendo pisoteados y golpeados por un par de zurcaraks, 3 yopukas y 3 ocras, los cuales les decían constante mente "!deberían de rendirse¡, !nunca serán nada en la vida¡" uno de los yopuka sujeto a la yopuka maltratada por el pelo y la levanto -dices ser una yopuka..., pero no eres mas que un chiste para nosotros, todos los días vienes a pelear pero no haces mas que entretenernos jajaja- la yopuka lo miraba con ojos color avellana, desafiantes a pesar de su situación, otro de los yopukas se acerco y comenzó a golpearla sin piedad -me molesta esa mirada tuya, entiéndelo Fayriel no eres mas que basura- al decir esto la golpeo fuerte en el rostro causando que esta se desmayara. Mientras que los zucaraks habían dejado al ocra en un estado en el que apenas se podían sostener. mientras por otra parte un par de los ocras pertenecientes de la academia jugaban tiro al blanco golpeándolo con flechas en las piernas, brazos inclusive en los dedos, no fue si no hasta que el tercer ocra le apuntaba con una fecha al rostro y dijo: "¡una yopuka que no sabe pelear y un ocra que no puede disparar flechas...!, ¡ustedes si que son una deshonra pera nuestras clases!" y entonces soltó la flecha causando que su victima cayera al suelo, fue en ese momento que se retiraron riéndose mientras el mismo ocra que lanzo la flecha gritaba "¡agradece que dentro de los pueblos y ciudades no podrán morir sin importar que les hagamos, disfruta mi aprecio hacia ustedes, te lance una flecha mágica, solo estarás ciego por un rato disfrútalo jajajajaja!", un yopoka se volteo "¡vengan mañana a jugar de nuevo..., tal vez logremos romperles los huesos jajajajaja!" dejaron al par de hermanos tirados en el suelo el ocra se acerco a su hermana con pocas fuerzas -Fayriel... Fayriel reacciona, por favor reacciona...- esta no mostraba signos de despertar, el ocra trato de levantarla pero solo consiguió terminar de perder su fuerza cayendo desmayado en el piso observando una figura que no pudo distinguir, no sabia si era a causa de la flecha mágica o de su propio cansancio.

al despertar se encontraba en un establo rodeado de unos cuantos dragopavos los cuales reconoció aduras penas (ya que no podía ver con claridad aun) -¡Fayriel!.. ¡¿donde estas?!- llamo a su hermana buscando señales de que estuviera bien, una sombra se apareció por la entrada del establo con una voz que supo reconocer al instante -ah ya despertaste Rockun pensé que dormirías un poco mas- era la voz de un osamodas que había sido su amigo desde ya hace muchos años su piel era bronceada, de cabello rojo y ropas de un azul verdoso -si aunque creo que aun estoy bajo el efecto de la flecha, te conocí por la voz Draknel, aun veo borroso- Draknel se le acerco extendiéndole un bollo de pan de trigo -mmmm, supongo que con el tiempo se te quitara, deberías de comer esto así recargaras tus fuerzas- Rockun la tomo y comenzó a comérselo después de todo estaba hambriento y debilitado, su amigo se reía al ver lo comer con desesperación a lo que Rockun le hablo con un tono malhumorado -no deberías de reírte de la pena ajena, por cierto ¿donde esta mi hermana?- Draknel no le hizo caso y seguía riéndose mientras le respondía -esta afuera, creo que debería ir a verla, y tu también, provecho- diciendo esto se salio del establo dejándolo a Rockun solo vagando en sus pensamientos.

fuera del establo en un banco estaba sentada Fayriel devorando un pan de centeno con enfado mientras no dejaba de pensar "_porque soy tan débil, porque no puedo derrotarlos..., algún día les daré una paliza... deshonra ara su clase, que se creen_" un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando Draknel se sentó a su lado sin que esta lo notara -¿aun sigues tratando de probar tu valor?- Fayriel dio un pequeño salto de asombro al notar que no estaba sola -¿que haces aquí Draknel?, ¿no deberías de estar con mi hermano?-; -el va a estar bien solo necesita descansar al igual que tu- decía con tono de preocupación que se notaba en sus ojos rojos y Fayriel enojada le contesto -no necesito descansar voy a ir a golpearlos por burlarse de nosotros...- se levanto del banco cuando fue sujetada del brazo por Darknel haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el banco mientras este le decía en tono de desaprobación -si sigues comportándote como una tonta solo causaras tu muerte, se que no se te da lo de pensar bien las cosas pero en este momento no puedes hacer nada así que quédate sentada- Fayriel estaba enojada pero sabia que tenia razón pudo hacer nada antes y en ese estado solo seria herida aun peor -¿porque nos odian tanto en este pueblo? solo pasábamos por la academia cuando ellos me retaron a un duelo, pero no me di cuenta de que habían varios ocultos en los alrededores, luche por naturaleza, pero fue en vano me vencieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi hermano trato de ayudarme pero termino siendo apaleado también, pensé que las personas que estaban cerca nos ayudarían pero solo hicieron caso omiso y se fueron de ahí- las lágrimas salían en grandes cantidades de su rostro cayendo sobre el suelo, Darknel solo la observo mientras ella se desahogaba -nuestros padres murieron hace años dejándonos sin nada, solo tengo la espada de madera con la que papa me ayudaba a entrenar y por mi culpa el arco de Rockun esta roto ya no tiene un arco con el cual pueda defenderse- una voz familiar le hablo acercándose a ella -no debes culparte por nada Fayriel después de todo también tengo culpa de lo que paso, debí de haberte detenido- Rockun le sonriera con ternura a su hermana después de todo quería reducir su tristeza, Darknel se levanto del banco dejando que Rockun se sentara y dejara a ambos hermano afrontar la situación que tenían actualmente mientras se alejaba logro escuchar un "gracias" que provenía de Fayriel al que este respondió con una sonrisa -siempre a la orden-.

la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente hazla el momento en el que entro un anutrof por la puerta principal de una cabaña en los terrenos cerca del establo gritando -!Darknel maldito muchacho ¿donde te metiste?¡- los hermanos seguían sentados el banco viendo a su amigo trabajar con un grupo de mascotas a las cuales estaba alimentando y entreteniendo Draknel al escuchar su voz volteo a ver al anutrof que lo había llamado, pero el anutrosf se había acercado ya a donde este se encontraba -muchacho ve al mercado a traerme un lote de peces para alimentar a los dragopavos ya se nos agotaron los que teníamos guardados- le soltó una bolsa llena de kamas y se dirigía de nuevo a su cabaña cuando volteo a donde se encontraban ambos hermano y con un gesto de desagrado -y llévate a ese par de escorias contigo, aun no se porque sigues tratando con la deshonra de este pueblo... son tan inútiles que no pueden ni ingresar en la academia- Fayriel se enojo al escuchar lo ultimo y se levanto dispuesta a pelear con el anutrosf cuando vio que Draknel le respondió tranquilamente -yo tampoco ingrese a la academia... ¿acaso soy una deshonra también?- se veía la malicia en su pregunta a la cual el anutrof respondió aun mas severamente -no me retes muchacho, sabes trabajas aquí para tener donde dormir..., o es ¿que quieres que le de tu puesto en el establo a alguien mas?- el osamodas solo le respondía mientras sonreía -eso depende de usted señor recuerde que no es sencillo mantener a los animales calmados todo el día- volteo a donde estaban sus amigos aun manteniendo su sonrisa -¿quieren acompañarme?- a lo cual el ocra entendió perfectamente y se llevo a su hermana por la fuerza mientras esta no entendía lo que estaba pasando aun.

ya caminando por las calles de Astrub los 3 amigos hablaban y reían de la vida como si nada pasara a su alrededor la yopuka se mantenía pensativa la mayor parte del tiempo ya que veia alguna comida que deseaba probar o se distraía por los pequeños píos que estaban por las calles, Draknel hacia todo lo posible por distraerla para que no notara las miradas que les dirigía el pueblo mientras caminaba y Rockun no se quejaba de esto, si Fayriel llegaba a notar la repugnancia con la que los miraban era posible que volviera a iniciar una pelea necesaria en la que terminarían mal heridos nuevamente al llegar al mercado los amigos se separaron Draknel compro los pescados que le pidió su jefe mientras los hermanos se retiraban a su humilde hogar, al llegar e se veía el piso destrozado el techo agujerado, se dirigieron al cuarto donde se encontraba una cama donde se acostó Fayriel mientras su hermano se acostó en el piso cerca de ella -Rockun...-; -¿que ocurre?-; -gracias por ayudarme hoy..., pero no creo que debamos seguir estorbándole a Draknel- Rockun no entendía lo que hermana estaba hablando porque ese cambio tan repentino pero esta siguió hablando como si entendiera lo que su hermano pensaba -a Draknel solo le estamos causando problemas y no tenemos nada que nos ate a este pueblo... vamonos de Astrub-.

* * *

ok creo que no lo hice en el cap anterior aun estoy aprendiendo, se aceptan sugerencias y contestare preguntas, pido perdón aun no se manejar bien esta pagina


	3. Chapter 2 La partida

sorry por tardar, empezare a publicar esto a mi manera, luego la publicare nuevamente mejorada

* * *

Cap2 la partida

Llego un nuevo día en la humilde cabaña de un par de hermanos los cuales estaban buscando las pocas pertenencias que poseían, unos unos cuantos kamas junto a una espada de novato agrietada, un arco de maderucha sin cuerda y unos pocos panes de trigo , al salir de la cabaña voltearon a ver por ultima vez al sitio al que llamaron por tantos años hogar y tomaron su camino hacia la salida del pueblo de Astrub en esta se encontraban varios grupos de viajeros que trataban constantemente en salir del pueblo, era muy común que la mayoría lo lograra debido a que solo tenían que derrotar a la criatura que guardiana del pueblo la cual estaba en la entrada del bosque al norte del pueblo, ambos Rockun y Fayriel salieron por las puertas de la ciudad mientras escuchaban al resto de los aventureros burlarse de ellos con frases como "no lo lograran" "son un par de inútiles" "espero que el girasol hambriento los mate acabe con su miseria" Fayriel se contuvo todo lo que pudo mientras avanzaban mientras su hermano solo hacia caso omiso de los comentarios, sin nada de que arrepentirse llegaron a donde se encontraba el Girasol Hambriento este comenzó a rugir ambos tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque contra este.

Pocos minutos después regresaron completamente derrotados sin mostrar sus rostros, los ciudadanos de que se encontraban en la entrada al pueblo se burlaban de ellos e incluso les arrojaban lodo humillándolos aun mas, reconociendo su derrota total se dirigieron al único lugar donde serian bienvenidos aunque fuera solamente por un osamodas, llegaron al establo donde su sonriente amigo Draknel se encontraba en sus labores entrenando algunas mascotas este no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo al ver a sus amigos e ese estado tan deplorable, se les acerco y los ayudo le fue posible a sentarse en aquel banco donde recientemente se sentían cómodos -¿que fue lo que les ocurrió ahora? decía su amigo mientras sacaba un par de pócimas de curación larvesca y se las ofreció a sus amigos estos la rechazaron -¿porque no las toman?- Fayriel volteo a ver a su amigo con tristeza -no podemos depender de ti todo el tiempo...- unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -permite que descansemos un pocos luego iremos a derrotar a ese estúpido Girasol súper desarrollado, no me permitiré seguir dependiendo de ti- sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación algo que no había visto en un largo tiempo ese osamodas lo cual lo lleno de felicidad -así se habla Fairyel, nunca te des por vencida- esta se seco sus lágrimas y devoro rápidamente uno de los panes de trigo que había guardado anteriormente, Rockn no se quedo atrás, también estaba emocionado al ver el espíritu de pelea de su hermana tomo otro de los panes el cual no tardo en devorar, ambos hermanos se levantaron del banco dirigiéndose nuevamente a la entrada de Astrub pero esta vez iban acompañados de su buen amigo, al llegar a la entrada volvieron a vivir los insultos y burlas de aquellos que resguardaban la entrada pero Fayriel esta vez no se contuvo a lo que les grito con todas sus fuerzas -!CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ..., NO SE REIRÁN CUANDO VEAN QUE NOS ALEJEMOS DEL PUEBLO- Ruckun y Draknel rieron un poco al escuchar el comentario de Fayriel, esta se molesto y los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza causándoles un pequeño chichon -ustedes tampoco deben burlase cuando están por entrar a un combate, eso seria una verdadera deshonra- dicho esto llegaron nuevamente a la entrada del bosque donde reapareció el Girasol Hambriento ambos hermanos se prepararon la luchar nuevamente y Rockun le dijo a su amigo -sera mejor que no te acerques o también pensara que eres su rival- a los que su amigo le dijo sin pensarlo -¿acaso piensas que vine a ser solo un espectador?- y se coloco en posición de combate.

Rockun no tuvo tiempo para discutir con su amigo debido a que estaba siendo atacado por el Girasol Hambriento y se veía obligado a esquivar constantemente, su hermana por otra parte atacaba constantemente sin lograr hacer mucho daño a su enemigo, ambos hermano se mantenían a raya luchando gastando sus fuerzas y viendo obligados de retroceder un poco, al tomar un pequeño respiro fue cuando notaron a un pequeño tofu corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la gigantesca planta, esta no lograba atrapar a la pequeña criatura por mas que lo intentaba mientras el tofu por su parte hacia daños leves pero constantes en el girasol Fayriel no le dio mucha importancia a la escena que veía en ese momento por lo que retomo nuevamente sus ataques, mientras su hermano analizaba la situación y creo una hecha mágica en su mano preparándose para atacar pero su hermana fue golpeada por el girasol ocasionando que esta se debilitara considerablemente el corrió a su rescate cuando un jalato apareció de la nada distrayendo al enorme girasol, Ruckun se acerco a su hermana para tratar de arrastrarla a una distancia donde la planta no los tocara, el girasol no tardo mucho en hacer que el jalato desapareciera rápidamente, al parecer ya estaba debilitada,sin que los hermanos lo notaran entre el pequeño tofu y el jalato habían reducido las fuerzas del girasol a menos de la mitad, Draknel que hasta el momento se había mantenido apartado de la batalla se acerco paso a paso al girasol hasta estar a una distancia cercana con un movimiento de su mano y pronunciando el hechizo "garra espectral" un par de veces el girasol cayo destruido ante ellos, fue en ese momento que Rockun recordó que a pesar de ser amigos de hace muchos años, no sabia nada sobre las habilidades de combate de su amigo, en el pueblo todos creían que era un inútil al igual que ellos en combate "_que equivocado estaba_" se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Al desaparecer el Girasol dejo en el suelo una guadaña la cual fue tomada por Draknel se acerco a los hermanos y se las extendió, Fayriel se incorporo del suelo y comenzó a a abrazar a su amigo mientras daba saltos de felicidad -lo vencimos, gracias a ti lo vencimos- sin darse cuenta tanto Rockun como Fairyel brillaron levemente por un instante pocos momentos después de separarse de Draknel Fayriel noto que algo había cambiado en ella, era una sensación diferente a lo que había vivo antes, se sentía mas fuerte y mas enérgica se acerco a un pequeño grupo de píos cercanos y los golpeo con todas sus fuerzas causando que estos desaparecieran y la yopuka muy alegre y se dirigió a donde estaban su hermano y su amigo -me siento mas fuerte- decía alegremente Fayriel mientras observaba a su hermano el cual también se sentía mas fuerte y enérgico aunque no probaría su fuerza reciente con un pequeño grupo de píos, en lugar de eso se volteo a donde se encontraba su amigo y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo, este sonreía y le extendió a Rockun la guadaña que había obtenido hace poco -creo que esto les pertenece- decía sin vacilación Rockun rechazando la guadaña -te pertenece a ti, tu fuiste el que derroto al girasol- Draknel observo los alrededores y le dijo preocupado a sus amigos -deberían de irse o el girasol reaparecerá en unos minutos nuevamente jaja- Fayriel tomo la mano de su amigo -¿no piensas venir con nosotros?-; -no lo lamento pero aun tengo que terminar algunas tareas antes de irme del pueblo, no se preocupen, si esta en nuestro destino nos volveremos a conseguir- dijo mientras seguía mostrando su sonreía tan confiada Rockun tomo a su hermana y abrazaron a su amigo del cual se despidieron con un hasta luego para comenzar su camino por el mundo.

Draknel volvió al puedo mientras sujetaba la guadaña que había obtenido recientemente todos los que se encontraban en la entrada vieron asombrados como este era el único que regreso de luchar contra el Girasol Hambriento muchos murmuraban que los hermanos habían muerto y Draknel era el único sobreviviente las versiones cambiaron constantemente en fracciones de segundos hasta que uno de Sadidas que estaba en plena entrada tubo la iniciativa de preguntar -¿que ocurrió con los hermanos deshonrosos?- a lo que Draknel respondió mientras giraba la guadaña en sus manos -ellos fueron los que vencieron al Girasol hambriento, solo solo fui el espectador y de regalo me dieron esta guadaña- esbozo una espeluznante sonrisa que asusto a todos los presentes mientras comentaba para si mismo -creo que es momento de pagar mi gran deuda- sus pasos fueron firmes y seguros hasta llegar a la entrada principal del establo donde se detuvo a observar el cielo pensando "_espero volverlos a encontrar mis amigos_".


	4. Chapter 3 ¿Que nos prepara el destino?

aqui el capitulo 3 espero saber si les agrada o no, se agradece saber si les esta interesando lo suficiente la historia

* * *

Cap3 ¿que nos prepara el destino?

Rockun y su hermana caminaban por el bosque sin mirar atrás, su camino era un completo misterio por primera vez en su vida habían salido del pueblo y se dirigían a una aventura, durante su camino enfrentaban pequeños grupos que variaban entre larvas, jóvenes jalatines y araknelas, corrieron un par de horas antes de que llegaran a los campos llenos de hectáreas de trigo y centeno, caminos de tierra y césped brillante, habían algunas que otras rocas pero eso no impedía disfrutar del hermoso paisaje a poca distancia se encontraban variedades de criaturas, tofus, pequeños jalatos, dientes de león diabólicos asustados, ambos se dirigieron a luchar contra un pequeño grupo de estos, durante la pelea recordaron a su amigo el cual los había ayudado tardaron un buen rato en terminar de pelear contra ese pequeño grupo de criaturas cuando observaron a varios viajeros en los alrededores algunos pandawas sentados bebiendo cerveza, un par de zurcaraks apostando mientras un osamodas jugaba con nos tofus silvestres, por otra parte un feca y un aniripsa subían por lo que parecía una colina al observar mas detalladamente se notaron que dicha colina ascendía hasta un claro donde estaba esta un tronco gigantesco el cual servia de puente para llegar a una una colina vecina la cual era muy empinada para escalarla y a su vez en la cima estaba rodeada por altos muros de color ladillo -que abra en ese pequeña fortaleza-dijeron al unisono ambos hermanos

-disculpen jovenes- los interrumpió de su trance una Anutrof con una sonrisa muy simpática en su rostro de cabello fucsia traje gris y ojos violeta -veo que están un poco impresionados al ver la cuna-; -¿la cuna?- pregunto extrañado el ocra -si el lugar de mayor concentración de los jalatos y la guarida del jalato real- ambos hermanos estaban aun mas confundidos a lo cual la anciana lo noto y exclamo rápidamente -ya veo así que son primerizos...- la yopuka no aguanto a lo que comenzó a hablar de forma tan inocente -disculpe señora pero que son los primerizos?- la anciana no pudo aguantar las risas al ver la tierna cara de la yopuka al estar confundida mientras su hermano le contesto un poco irritado -quiere decir que somos novatos..., deberías de prestar mas atención- Fayriel se apeno al escuchar el comentario de su hermano y acto seguido la anutrof los invito a sentarse un momento junto a ella en unas rocas cercanas -permitan me ayudarles un poco muchachos- dijo la anutrof sin dar tiempo a comentarios -me llamo Brimi, un placer conocerlos-; -aaaa mucho gusto yo soy Rockun y esta es mi hermana Fayriel-; -el placer es todo mio bueno por donde empiezo, eso de allá arriba se llama la cuna es un lugar peligroso para aquellos que aun son primerizos, para derrotar al rey jalato deberían de tener un poco mas de de experiencia y por lo que veo ustedes no posen mucha- ambos hermano se miraban mutuamente sin saber como los descubrieron -si se preguntan como lo se, es porque aun les cuesta luchar contra grupos de criaturas sencillas como jalatos y jabalíes, sin mencionar sus pobres armas, ¿no tienen suficientes kamas para comprar algo mejor?- Rockun se encogió de hombros mientras Fayriel abrazo sus rodillas ocultando su rostro -somo pobres...- dijo el ocra apenado -¿pero como es eso posible?, ¿acaso no han recogido el dinero cazando criaturas o realizando algún oficio?- ambos se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar eso -¿acaso las criaturas sueltan dinero?- pregunto extrañada Fayrie mientras su hermano se limito a permanecer en silencio, era impresionante la capacidad de la yopuka para interpretar las cosas de forma graciosa era obvio que desconociera todo sobre el mundo debido a que que nadie nunca les explico y peor aun nunca asistieron a la academia donde te enseñaban de estas cosas, la anutrof no podía evitar reírse antes esta escena, un par de hermano que desconocían todo sobre el mundo, no podía ser mas tierno y conmovedor -bueno bueno dejen me explicarles todo, después de todo esta anocheciendo y necesito compañía para pasar la noche, creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a partir de ahora, ¿que les parece?- Rockun estaba extrañado ante tal propuesta, le parecía extraño que alguien los ayudara de tan buena fe tan repentinamente pero antes de que diera alguna opinión su hermana acepto dicha oferta sin pensarlo dos veces, en ocasiones tener una hermana así era agotador, y sin poder oponerse permaneció cayado escuchando las explicaciones de aquella anutrof mientras pasaban la noche.

La anutrof se descolgó su mochila y sin aviso alguno saco una tienda de acampar ya armada, ambos hermanos estaban completamente asombrados, la anutrof levanto la manta de la entrada de la tienda haciéndoles un gesto para que estos entraran, al entrar consiguieron una mensa sencilla acompañada con 4 sillas de madera y un par de literas en cada lado de la tienda, se sentaron en las sillas mientras Brimi sacaba de su mochila un par de pócimas y 3 panes de trigo integral -coman, aun me sobra mucho- exclamo la anutrof mientras comenzaba a comer uno de los panes frente a ella Fayriel y su hermano no dudaron en seguir el ejemplo de su anfitriona, -bueno mis niños ya que ustedes no saben nada empecemos les diré lo necesario, en nuestro mundo existen 4 grandes reinos...- fue interrumpida por Fayriel la cual paresia levemente molesta -4 grandes reinos Brakmar, Bonta, Amakna y Sufokia, no somos tan estúpidos...- Rockun golpeo a su hermana en la cabeza -discúlpela ella es temperamental- la anutrof prosiguió sin prestarle mucha atención a la escena abada de observar -lo se, así son los yopukas jeje, así como ustedes los ocra son un tanto analíticos y mas calmados, bueno notando que saben sobre los problemas actuales les diré que las criaturas con las que combatimos a diario como jalatos, crujidores, kolaks y muchas otras variedades son criaturas que al morir solo desaparecen pero al poco tiempo vuelven a reaparecer como si fueran las invocaciones de un osamodas- Fayriel miro extrañada a su hermano -¿como lo que hace Draknel?- su hermano asintió y la anutrof observo con curiosidad -ya conocieron a uno que bien, ellos son muy buenos amigos de los animales si llegan a conseguir una mascota o un dragopavo ellos son los mas indicados para ayudarlos a entrenarlos-; -lo tendremos en cuenta-; -bueno como les decía las criaturas solo vuelven a desaparecer pero con nosotros los 12, no es así si uno de nosotros muere en un combate o enfrentándose a una criatura muy poderosa lo mas probable es que terminen muertos y hasta donde se no existe ningún método para traer de vuelta a ninguno perteneciente a las 12 razas que regresa de la muerte, así que tengan cuidado en sus combates y mucho cuidado al enfrentase a una criatura que sea mas poderosa que ustedes, por otra parte están los guerreros de los 4 reinos y hay un 5to bando llamado los mercenarios-; -¿los mercenarios?- pregunto Rockun con curiosidad mientras Fayriel parecía haber perdido interés en la conversación mientras trataba de robar la porción de pan que aun no comía su hermano -así es, no se mucho sobre ellos, solo que no son personas de fiar-; -¿y como podemos identificarlos?-; - bueno los guerreros y aventureros de cada reino tienen diferentes insignias en las bandas de sus brazos así como yo- señalo una banda en su brazo con el símbolo de calamar, ambos hermano la observaron con asombro mientras la anutrof seguía con su explicaron -esta es la insignia de Sufokia reino respetado por sus mineros y pescadores, en Bonta la insignia es una espada con alas de ángel ellos son los mejores campesinos y leñadores por excelencia, en Amakna usan un jalato con un bastón encima los mejores panaderos y escultores de armas, y por ultimo Brakmar con un par de dagas cruzadas con alas de demonio ellos se especializan en forjar armas- Rockun se mantuvo pensativo durante un momento mientras su hermana se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos debido a la gran cantidad de información que debía de procesar, Brimi los observo tranquila e inexpresiva manteniendo un silencio e la habitación, Rockun comenzó a hablar sin -¿entonces tu eres una guerrera de Sufokia?-; -no, pero si es mi nacionalidad, Sufokia es mi hogar-; -espero no te moleste mi pregunta pero ¿por que nos ayudas?- Brimi respondió entendiendo todo lo que abarcaba la pregunta -ustedes se parecen a un par de amigos que no he visto e mucho tiempo, pensé en salir a encontrarlos pero no he tenido éxito, y ya me di cuenta que no tengo el poder suficiente para alcanzarlos, ustedes por otro lado tienen potencial, es la primera vez que veo a un ocra ganar un combate sin utilizar un arco junto a una yopuka con una espada que parece mas un palo, sin mencionar que me agradan- les mostró una sonrisa sincera, Rockun se mantuvo calmado de dio la vuelta tomando a su hermana por el brazo la llevo a la litera y la obligo a dormir -ya estas muy cansada y apenas entiendes lo que Brimi esta diciendo, es mejor que duermas- Fayriel no opuso resistencia, estaba tan cansada que cayo dormida en el ato mientras Rockun se devolvía a la mesa, tomo asiento mientras miraba fijamente el suelo -¿por que están solos muchacho?, ustedes no parecen ser de los que salieron a explorar por diversión..., si gustas puedes contarme su historia y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie solo quiero ayudar si es posible- Rockun comenzó a soltar lagrimas levemente -esta bien si gusta...- y comenzó a contarle toda su historia.

al día siguiente los 3 salieron de a tienda, mientras Fayriel y su hermano se preparaba para su nuevo día Brimi guardo la tienda de acampar en su mochila al igual que la había sacado el día anterior, al terminar Rockun y Fayriel se despidieron cordialmente de Brimi -gracias por darnos alojamiento y comida- expreso la ojos avellana -no fue ningún problema, díganme ¿no estarían interesados en acompañarme hasta Sufokia?- pregunto la Anutrof tranquilamente, Rockun abrió la boca para contestar pero su hermana se le había adelantado ya -no gracias no queremos ser una molestia quizás en un futuro si nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente- Brimi los abrazo luego se despido y tomo su camino mientras decía -es hora de volver a casa- ambos hermanos se vieron mutuamente mientras reían al ver a su nueva partir, voltearon hacia la gran fortaleza -¿vamos?-; -por su puesto- ambos corrieron por la colina sin detenerse, llegaron un tronco gigantesco el cual era un puente para pasar de una colina a otra, llegaron a la entrada de aquella fortaleza sin puertas y son guardias, solo jalatines, jalatos, jefes de guerra jalato y aventureros dispersos por todo el lugar habían entrado a la cuna.

* * *

cualquier duda relacionada con este escrito por favor solo diganlo y lo explicare ya sea por comentarios o en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 4 Vagozor

aquí el capitulo 3 espero saber si les agrada o no, se agradece saber si les esta interesando lo suficiente la historia

* * *

Cap 4 Vagozor

Ambos hermanos caminaban por la fortaleza sin rumbo alguno observando a las inmensas cantidades de afelpados, pero no era lo único observaban también habían muchos viajeros sentados en el suelo con objetos, unos tenían variedades de comidas, otros armas sencillas, y baratijas por casi esparcidos por todo el paisaje, al fondo una pequeña cueva donde se concentraba otro gran numero de viajeros ambos se acercaron a observar la conmoción sin notar que estaban siendo seguidos, avanzaron un par de metros hasta que repentinamente escucharon "Robo de Tiempo" y un circulo apareció bajo los pies de Ruckun y su hermana, Fayriel logro saltar fuera del circulo mientras Rockun quedaba atrapado dentro de este sin poder moverse o reaccionar, -Rayos..- se escucho una voz quejosa a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Fayriel, esta volteo y observo a un xelor de vendajes color terracota, una túnica verde oscuro con una estrella gris en su pecho y un sombrero de pico que hacia juego, sus ojos verdes azules estaban fijos en Fayriel "Ralentizacion" se escucho y otro circulo apareció debajo de Fayriel esta volvió a esquivarlo tomando una roca arrojándola al xelor haciendo que este se perdiera la concentración

-¿se puede saber por que nos atacas sin razón?- Fyriel se acercaba totalmente molesta hacia el xelor este reacciono rápido y comenzó a mover sus manos nuevamente mientras decía "Ralentizacion" Fayriel trato de esquivar el circulo que se formo debajo de ella sin éxito, comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez mas, el xelor se acercaba constantemente mientras sonriera -ahora si podre apreciar su cuerpo mas detalladamente señorita- Fayriel lo observaba aterrada "acaso escuche bien" era el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente

-eres un pervertido Jirakun- decía mientras reía un sadidas de piel gris y abundante cabellera negra -por favor ayúdeme- pedía Fayriel a este extraño el cual sabia lo que ocurría -lo lamento niña pero una vez que Jirakun tiene a una chica de objetivo no la va a dejar escapar fácilmente... veras es un pervertido al extremo- dijo el sadidas mientras soltaba una carcajada -no soy un pervertido, solo admiro la belleza femenina- decía con disgusto aquel xelor, Fayriel trato de moverse con todas sus fuerzas fuera del circulo, pero era demasiado tarde dicho xelor ya estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa sádica y ojos brillantes como estrellas, moviendo sus manos de forma obscena, se acerco poco a poco a la indefensa yopuka hasta que sitio un pie en su rostro de forma repentina, Fayril de alguna forma había logrado patearlo, salio del circulo y comenzó a correr desesperada, todos los viajeros la veían al parecer apenados, la peli-gis noto las miradas a su alrededor mientras huía al voltear observo el xelor el cual estaba detrás de ella levantando le sus ropas observando su ropa interior, Fayriel gritó desesperada pateando nuevamente al xelor, cuando este se levanto mostraba un rostro de morbosidad y enojo -ahora veras lo que es hacer enojar al gran Jirakun- decía mientras lanzaba una risa malvada, Fayriel corrió a toda velocidad sin prestarle atención a todo lo que se llevaba de por medio, corrió unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra algo cayendo a suelo

al levantar la vista se topo con un yopuka de ropas azules, pantalón verde claro, sus brazales, hombreas, botas y cruz eran todos de color blanco, utilizaba un casco que hacia juego con sus ropas ocultando su rostro, este volteo hacia Fayriel extendiéndole la mano -mis disculpas señorita, no era mi intención causarle daño- Fayriel tomo su mano y se levanto teniendo un leve sonrojo -muchas gracias- articulo sin dificultad, aquel yopuka no se parecía en nada a los irrespetuosos que se burlaban de ella en el pasado -mi dulce flor de lino ¿donde estas?- esa voz hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Fayriel recordando al pervertido que la seguía, dio un salto escondiéndose detrás del yopuka cercano a ella sin importarle el no conocerlo, no tardo mucho para que apareciera Jirakun buscándola intensamente, el yopuka de ropas azules la observo con calma mientras preguntaba disimuladamente -¿le conoces?- Fayriel negó con fuerza lo menos que quería era conocer a ese asqueroso xelor -es un pervertido, le hizo algo extraño a mi hermano y trato de abusar de mi cuerpo lo peor es que no puedo hacerle daño- el yopuka volteo a observar mas detenidamente al xelor que se acercaba sin prestarle mucha atención, fijo su mirada en el brazo izquierdo donde se encontraba una banda de color verde con un basto sobre un jalato -¿¡tu eres Jirakun!?- pregunto el yopuka señalando al xelor

este volteo contestando de forma arrogante -¿y que si lo soy?- observo a la yopuka de ojos color avellana, detrás del yopuka que lo señalaba -¿que haces tu con mi presa?- decía con tal enojo que le salia humo por las orejas -aléjate de ella ahora mismo- exclamo con aun mas enojo, -por las leyes de los dioses te reto a un combate Jirakun, eres un enemigo de la paz y del orgulloso reino de Bonta- exigió el yopuka con tal confianza que irritaba aun mas al xelor -de acuerdo yo Jirakun guerrero grado 8 de Amakna acepto tu combate- dicho esto el suelo se ilumino de formando un circulo en el centro de ambos contendientes, Fayriel sintió como iba siendo arrastrada poco a poco lejos de ese extraño yopuka por una barrera transparente, a los pocos segundos tanto el yopuka como el xelor estaban completamente apartados del resto de los viajeros como aislados en un pequeño campo de batalla.

El combate no tardo nada en empezar, Jirakun saco de entre sus ropas un Martillo R'Gnole, el yopuka por su parte desenfundo una espada Az'teqka, Jirakun se abalanzo contra su oponente golpeando el suelo causando un estruendo, el yopuka lo esquivo saltando por los aires, Jirakun apunto con su mano libre hacia su oponente y pronuncio "Rayo Oscuro" una ráfaga de luz salio disparada en la dirección del yopuka el cual logro bloquearla con su espada pero no salio ileso del todo había sido lastimado levemente su casco salio volando dejando a la vista una larga cabellera negra alzada como una flama y un par de ojos negros, al caer corrió a toda velocidad contra el xelor y sin aviso alguno pronuncio "Presión" causando que su espada brillara golpeo fuertemente al xelor haciendo que cayera al suelo, levanto su espada la cual volvió a brillar "Presión" lanzando nuevamente su ataque contra el xelor, su espada choco contra el suelo busco con la mirada al xelor el cual estaba con su cuerpo brillando levemente -el hechizo Rolbac, tiene sus ventajas- Jirakun tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras su cuerpo dejo de brillar mientras el peli-negro noto que estaba en el mismo lugar donde comenzó su combate mostrando signos de cansancio

-tu espada es muy formidable, con ese golpe que me diste estoy muy mal herido pero su efecto secundario es que pierdes magia- afirmo el xelor "Aguja Buscadora" una nube de humo se formo frente a este dejando a la vista una aguja de reloj de gran tamaño la cual salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia el cansado yopuka este la corto en dos al instante que desapareciera nuevamente -me subestimas Jirakun, no por nada me gane el 9no grado en las filas bontarianas- el xelor abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo -¿9no grado?, pensé que eras un yopuka cualquiera, ¿quien eres realmente?- el yopuka levanto su espada apuntando al xelor -mi nombre es Vagozor, guerrero grado 9 de Bonta- Jirakun se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, sabia quien era, el guerrero Bontariano mas respetado por ese reino, con un poder igual al de los grado 10, los cuales eran extremadamente escasos en cada reino "¿que hace el aquí?" se pregunto "no importa debo luchar por obtener a mi presa, y ningún tonto guerrero Bontariano me detendrá" pensó el xelor

Vagozor lo observo desafiante "Vitalisacion" su cuerpo comenzó a sanar levemente su heridas "Potencia" sus músculos ganaron volumen levemente, Jirakun junto las palmas de sus manos mientras apuntaba hacia Vagozor -no creerás que te dejare atacarme- "Congelación" un rayo cristalino salio de sus manos hacia Vagozor el cual utilizo "Salto" desapareciendo y reapareciendo al lado del Xelor el cual no podía reaccionar y de un golpe certero con su espada hizo caer a Jirakun al suelo completamente agotado -ríndete o muere- fue la amenaza que Vagozor lanzo hacia su oponente -me rindo- fueron las palabras del xelor antes de caer inconsciente, el circulo que los rodeaba desapareció dejando a un yopuka levemente lastimado y un xelor completamente derrotado, al instante aparecieron 2 sadidas de piel blanca uno con pelaje verde y la otra con pelajes morados, ambos usaban ropas de color azul intenso, y una zurcarak de pelaje rojo con ropas blancas

Vagozor observo a ambos sadidas -llévenlo a la carreta lo llevaremos a Bonta tiene preguntas que contestar- ambos sadidas sujetaron al xelor y comenzaron a caminar hasta una carreta cerrada con una puerta de barrotes de metal que estaba cercana a ellos arrojaron al xelor dentro de esta dejándolo encerrado, por su parte la zuracark se acercaba corriendo hacia Vagozor -¿por que siempre te excedes tanto?- le reclamaba mientras sacaba pócimas de su bolso -no es para tanto y lo sabes- Vagozor observaba calmado a la zurcarak la cual le lanzo una mirada fulminante -no puedo creer que aun sigas usando esa estúpida espada, deberías de utilizar algo menos peligroso, aveces me pregunto si no serás un sacrogrito disfrazado- Vagozor reía levemente -tal vez- no discutiría con su curandera, Fayriel se acerco poco a poco a su salvador -gracias por ayudarme y disculpe las molestias causadas- bajo la cabeza haciendo una reverencia hacia Vagozor este volteo a verla -no te preocupes, mi misión era capturarlo, pero dime joven guerrera ¿porque huías de el en primer lugar? ya lo olvide- Vagozor se sobaba la nuca -bueno es que el nos ataco a mi y a mi...- Fayriel recordó que su hermano estaba bajo el hechizo del xelor en un sitio alejado de ella, movió su cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de recordar en que dirección que tomo anteriormente -Rockun..- pronuncio con nervios de no saber donde estaba su hermano -¿Rockun?- pregunto extrañado Vagozor -si es mi hermano, discúlpeme tengo que ir...- pero fue interrumpida por un grito -¡FAYRIEL!- la mencionada volteo para para observar a su hermano que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, esta corrió en hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza -estas bien hermano, estas bien- lo abrazaba con mas fuerza cada vez -si sigues así no lo estaré- Rockun hablo con dificultad, su hermana, lo estaba asfixiando debió a su exceso de fuerza -ah, lo siento, lo siento- Fayriel soltó a su hermano y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo a donde se encontraba aun Vagozor junto a la zurcarak la cual le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia, -este es Vagozor el derroto a ese pervertido que nos ataco- Rockun observo extrañado -¿que pervertido?, Fayriel ¿que fue lo que paso?- la yopuka comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió a los presentes

Vagozor, Rockun y la zurcarak estaban sentados al igual que Fayriel la cual había terminado de explicar los acontecimientos recientes -y ustedes ¿de donde provienen joven guerrera?- pregunto Vagozor intrigado -venimos de Astrub- contesto esta sin titubeos -por lo que veo ustedes no tienen nada de experiencia en combate, si acaso habrán luchado contra grupos de monstruos débiles- era la primera vez que la zurcarak pronunciaba alguna palabra -para nosotros no eran tan débiles- confeso Rockun algo apenado -Kanatar no seas tan dura con ellos- le pedía Vagozor a su acompañante mientras se rascaba la cabeza -lo siento- expreso Kanatar a ambos hermanos -¿y pueden contarnos su historia?- pidió Vagozor con amabilidad por lo cual su acompañante lo golpeo con el codo en el abdomen -siempre metiéndote en la vida de los demás..., eso es vergonzoso- la zurcarak hizo un gesto de enojo volteando su cabeza -no es vergonzoso solo tengo un poco de curiosidad, observa sus ropas son harapos y sus armas están desechas, si se encuentran en tal mal estado debe de haber una razón importante- Ambos hermanos bajaron la cabeza debido que aun estaban apenados por su situación, "cuando dejaran de teneos lastima" pensaba Fayriel -el asunto es que somos pobres, y hemos sido rechazados por los habitantes de Astrub a tal punto que los cadetes de la academia Katrulur nos golpeaban y torturaban a diario solo por diversión, los habitantes preferían ignorar los actos de los cadetes en en lugar de ayudarnos..., todos los días era un infierno, esto ocurrió hasta un par de días atrás cuando decidimos partir, pero claro al no tener nada solo tomamos nuestras ropas, y estas armas que son un vago recuerdo de nuestros padres...- tanto Vagozor como Kanatar estaban sorprendidos al escuchar dicha historia, sabían que Astrub estaba en mal estado pero no tanto como para permitir tales abusos -no puedo ignorar lo que me están diciendo y puedo ver que hablan con la verdad, enviare a un representante de confianza para que inspecciones detalladamente la academia, y les pido me acompañen los entrenaremos y les enseñaremos como utilizar sus hechizos- Vagozor les mostró una mirada confiada mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras, Rockun permaneció en silencio mientras Fayriel temblaba pero no me emoción si no por el enojo -no necesitamos su lastima, ya estoy cansada de que todos nos crean inferiores y se sientan obligados a ayudarnos, ¡ya no mas...!, ¡no mas...,! les demostrare que alcanzaremos la cima y...- fue interrumpida por Kanatar -si piensas que haremos esto por lastima o piedad te equivocas..., este obstinado- señalo a Vagozor -es un yopuka de corazón, sigue el código de ayudar a quien lo necesite y pelee con honor, no queremos compensarlos por aquello que los reclutas a Bonta les han hecho..., queremos entrenarlos por que tienen potencial, si quieres desperdiciarlo por una conducta infantil entonces no queda mas que decir- Kanaratar se levanto junto a Vagozor comenzaron a caminar hacia la carreta donde los sadias los esperaban -¡esperen!- grito Rockun el cual se había levantado ya mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas -¿enserio lo hacen por que tenemos potencial?- Vagozor se volteo y lo observo severamente -no se si alguien como tu que no pudo escapar del hechizo de este xelor tenga potencial, pero ella que escapo varias veces sin tener conocimientos de peleas o de los hechizos de un xelor si tiene el suficiente potencial para ser un guerrero extraordinario- Fayriel comenzó a llorar a manzanares, no entendió del todo pero sabia que esas palabras eran un alago -gracias..., gracias...,- pronunciaba una y otra vez mientras lloraba, Vagozor saco una extraña piedra de su bolsillo era una especie de rombo azul brillante, pronuncio algunas palabras, luego volteo hacia los hermano -¿vienen?- ambos asintieron y se fueron junto a Vagozor y su pequeño grupo.

paso alrrededor de una hora cuando habían retirado de la cuna, caminaban ya por los campos en dirección a Bonta, a los pocos kilómetros que dejaron la zona donde vivían abundantes jalatos, fueron alcanzados por otro grupo donde el líder parecía ser un ocra de cabellos verdes, y ropas azules, botas y guantes grises, y ojos color violeta, acompañado por un xelor de túnica azul mas claro y vendajes verdes oscuros con una estrella dorada en el pecho, y una sacro de piel morada, con cabellos anaranjados, sus ropas eran blancas y sus ojos eran grises, esta ultima sostenía al sadidas que anteriormente estaba con el xelor en la cuna -aquí tenemos al otros..., espero que esta misión valga la pena- comento la sacro arrojando al sadidas derrotado dentro de la carreta donde se encontraba su compañero, -veo que les fue bien, ¿quien de ustedes lo capturo?- pregunto Vagozor divertido -Fue Legna con un poco de ayuda de Jakkass- comento el xelor de vendas verdes oscuras -¿así que si era fuerte?- pregunto Kanatar -solo es un tonto grado 8, quería disfrutar de la pelea pero Jakkass decía que teníamos que apresurarnos debido a la llamada de Vagozor, tsk no me deja ni disfrutar una pela- comentaba la sacrogrito con enojo -veo que tienes un par de chicos nuevos..., ¿algo que contar Vagozor?- expreso el ocra de ojos violeta -aaa estos son Fayriel y Rockun- dijo Vagozor señalando a los hermanos -me ayudaron a encontrar mas rápido a Jirakun- ambos hermanos saludaron con una reverencia en señal de respeto -aaaahhhh... el gran Vagozor necesito ayuda después de todo, es un gusto soy Legna- dijo cortésmente la sacrogrito de cabellos anaranjados -el ocra es Jakkass y aquel xelor amargado es Zondat- el ocra alzo la mano mientras sonreía -no tienes derecho a llamarme amargado..., si tu vives quejándote de no tener una pelea que te satisfaga- el xelor clavo su mirada en la sacrogrito -tsk ser un guerrero grado 9 es un poco aburrido, para la próxima espero conseguir un buen oponente, amenos claro que Vagozor quiera hacer un duelo por diversión- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de seducción la sacrogrito -tal vez sea una grado 4 pero no te permito hablarle así a mi Vagozor- contesto desafiante la zurcarak la cual estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo

-¿su Vagozor?- pregunto inocente Fayriel -jajaja si pequeña veras este supuesto galán es propiedad de esa gatita- la sacrogrito señalo tanto a Vagozor como a Kanatar -¿acaso ella lo compro?- todos los presentes comenzaron a reír a excepción de Rockun el cual estaba apenado, Kanatar molesta y Vagozor sonrojado -en verdad eres una jovencita ingenua jajajajajajajajaja- esta vez era Jakkass el que comentaba colocando su brazo sobre el hombre de Fayriel para hablarle en el odio -eso de propiedad se refiere realmente a...- Jakkass no logro terminar dado que la espada de Vagozor estaba apuntándole fijamente -dejemos las bromas de momento por favor...- la tensión en el aire no duro mucho tiempo debido a que Fairyel lanzo un grito, sin notarlo Vagozor agito su espada muy cerca de la yopuka sin notar que le había cortado el vestido por accidente, todos voltearon inmediatamente, Fayriel trataba de sujetar su vestido para cubrir su cuerpo mientras este trataba de caerse, Jakkass y Zondat no tardaron en lanzase al suelo a reír -tu nunca cambiaras Vagozor, esa mala suerte te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida o mientras estés con Kanatar- no podían aguantar la risa ante tal escena, Rockun y Legna trataban de cubrir a Fayriel lo mas que podía mientras Kanatar golpeaba a Vagozor -lo hiciste apropocito..., solo quieres aprovecharte de esta chica- Vagozor se encontraba arrodillado cubriéndose el rostro mientras soportaba los golpes de Kanatar y pronunciaba varios "lo siento no fue intencional"

a los pocos minutos una Fayriel completamente apenada con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo caminaba junto al grupo, su hermano trataba de consolarla, Vagozor por su parte comento a su escuadrón la historia de sobre los abusos cometidos por los cadetes de la academia Katrulur hacia los hermanos, quien sabe si habían realizado mas, platicaban seriamente -necesito que vallas tu Legna, eres la mas rápida, según lo que me dijeron estos chicos las cosas en esa academia están tan mal, sospecho que a de ser algo peor...- Vagozor sonaba serio -no tengo ninguna objeción en ir e investigar, pero no estas seguro de que no estarás usando el que yo no este para que te vuelvas a aprovechar de esa pobre chica?- dijo Legna burlona mientras señalaba a Fayriel -deja de decir tonterías...- Vagozor estaba completamente sonrojado y furioso ante tal comentario -no te preocupes, se que tu solo tienes ojos para esa gatita- ahora señalaba Kanatar -aunque sigo diciendo que Jakkass puede hacer esto mas rápido-

-ella tiene razón, en términos de velocidad sigo siendo el mejor de los presentes- aclaro Jakkass con un tono de superioridad -no a ti te necesito para que entrenes a ese muchacho, supongo que a de tener algún talento si han sobrevivido solos hasta ahora- Jakkass volteo la mirada hacia los hermanos que seguían ignorando la conversación -entonces es mejor que yo sea el que vaya, no seré rápido pero haré las preguntas adecuadas, Legna por mucho que no le agrade no es la mas inteligente para hacer una investigación- Zondat hablo dejando a la mayoría un poco sorprendidos -tienes razón cariño, no tengo mucha inteligencia, pero recuerda que aun puedo quitarte esos vendajes a golpes y colocarte unos nuevos con mi nombre escrito por todas partes- su voz era intimidarte lo cual hizo que el xelor se erizara -no lleguemos a esos extremos por favor- expreso tratando de sonar calmado -bueno lo quieran o no, me retiro, los alcanzare luego si es necesario rentare un dragopavo- y el xelor se fue en dirección contraria a su compañeros dejándolos con la tarea de llevar a un par de prisioneros hasta Bonta

el atardecer no tardo mucho en aparecer, Vagozor indico que era hora de descansar, Kanatar saco unas carpas ya listas del bolso donde había sacado las pócimas anteriormente al igual que todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, no tardo mucho en preparar unos cuantas brochetas, Vagozor y Jakkass encendieron una fogata para que se sentaran alrededor de esta, Kanatar lles entrego a cada uno un par de brochetas -coman, mañana les tocara un día difícil- Jakkass le hablaba a los hermanos -¿porque que pasara mañana?- pregunto Rockun mientras esperaba a que su brocheta se asara -mañana comenzara su entrenamiento- indico Vagozor el cual le entregaba a Fayriel una nueva muda de ropas -espero me disculpe, no fue mi intención joven guerrera- Fayriel acepto las mudas ropa, y se fue junto a Legna a cambiarse, al terminar salio de la tienda vistiendo una túnica de yopukas similar a la anterior pero esta estaba mas nueva de color blanco con su cruz roja -bien mañana a entrenar, pero por ahora a comer- se lanzo sobre su hermano tratando de quitarle sus brochetas, las de ella se las comió aun sin azar eso no le molestaba, los presentes reían ante tal escena y una sacrogrito los observaba con cierta ternura que casi parecía maternal.

* * *

son las 4 de la madrugada aquí, y me desvele para acomodar a mi parecer el capitulo, les agradezco comenten y me den sus opiniones, así sea por mensajes privados o comentarios, lo pido para saber en que si lees gusta esta historia y en que áreas debo mejorar en esto

FELIZ AÑO


	6. Chapter 5 el largo camino a Bonta

cap 5 El largo camino hacia Bonta

A la mañana siguiente siendo aun muy temprano un yopuka de cabello negro hablaba con Fayriel -muy bien, antes de enseñarte sobre los hechizos debes entender que los yopukas somos guerreros que mantienen una excelente condición física, lo primero que harás este día es mostrarme tu condición física, luego tu capacidad de combate, luego de eso comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento- explico con cuidado -ahora corre un par de veces de aquí hasta aquella piedra- señalo una piedra de gran tamaño que se encontraba a unos 30 mts -si maestro- Fayriel comenzó a correr como le indicio mientras el yopuka mayor la observaba seriamente su entrenamiento,

un poco alejados estaban un par de ocras conversando, Jakkass observaba seriamente a su nuevo discípulo -a ver, muéstrame tus habilidades y tu arco- Rockun saco su arco y se lo entrego a su maestro, este lo observo poco y dirigió su vista nuevamente a su discípulo, el cual extendió su mano derecha y de esta formo una flecha cristalina, Jakkass volvió a fijar la vista en el arco perteneciente a Rockun -¿como es que has podido luchar hasta ahora con un arco como este en tan mal estado?, esta muy agrietado y no posee ninguna cuerda- Rockun apretó la flecha que había recién creado -normalmente clavo la flecha como si se tratase de una daga o las arrojo con mis manos- Jakkass abrió los ojos de impresión -a ver arroja la flecha hacia aquella piedra- Jakkass apuntaba a una piedra que era de la mitad de su tamaño que se encontraba a unos 5 metros de ellos, Rockun arrojo la flecha con fuerza, pero fallo levemente sin poder atinarle a la piedra

-de acuerdo, ya se por donde empezaremos- Jakkas saco de su bolsa un arco de maderucha en buen estado, y se lo entrego a Rockun -al parecer ya eres capaz de materializar flechas y que estas no pierdan su forma, pero no sabes disparar..., irónico- Rockun se mantuvo cayado y cabizbajo -ahora empecemos por la posición adecuada para disparar flechas- Rockun asintió y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Jakkass

ya en un 3er punto cercano a los otros 2 una sacrogrito de piel morada ayudaba a una atareada Kanatar a preparar el desayuno - se ven muy animados- Legna observaba a ambos hermanos los cuales ponían todo su empeño en en el entrenamiento -tenia tiempo sin ver esa mirada de entusiasmo en el rostro de Vagozor- Kanatar le dirigía una mirada nostálgica al par de yopukas los cuales ahora hacían sentadillas, al cabo de un corto tiempo el desayuno estaba listo "AH COMER" fueron las palabras necesarias para que todos se reunieran alrededor de la fogata

Rockun observo como Kanatar le entregaba un par de platos de comida a los sadias que no se alejaban de la carreta donde trasportaban a Jirakun y su compañero -¿por que ellos no se nos une?- tenia curiosidad sobre el asunto -ellos no son muy habladores, y no pueden mantenerse alejados de la jaula o nuestros prisioneros podrían despertar- expreso Kanatar con seriedad -¿pero eso no es injusto?, ellos se están perdiendo el compartir con ustedes solo por su trabajo- Fayriel hablaba con inocencia -no te preocupes ellos pidieron que fuera así, saben que si alguien dura mucho tiempo cerca de ellos caerá dormido, cuando lleguemos a Bonta tendrás tiempo para conocerlos- le dijo Jakkass antes de seguir con su comida,

el desayuno transcurrió rápido, prepararon todo y continuaron con su viaje el resto del camino Vagozor se la pasaba hablando de como se utilizaban los hechizos tratando de que Fayriel entendiera lo cual le costaba bastante -concéntrate, debes pensar en tu objetivo, el por que haces el hechizo- le repetía constante mente a la yopuka pelo gris "_es muy difícil, apenas pronuncio el hechizo mi espada se ilumina durante poco tiempo y el hechizo desaparece_" se repetía Fayriel en sus pensamientos -ya deja de torturarla, Vagozor, ven conmigo Fayriel es mejor que te distraigas un poco y te olvides de esas cosas por ahora- Legna tomaba por el brazo a Fayriel y caminaba junto a ella

-es mejor que pienses en cosas mas agradables, como por ejemplo...- señalo a Jakkass el cual caminaba junto a Rockun unos metros delante de ellas -¿no te parece lindo?- este se mantuvo calmado mientras Fayriel lo observaba con curiosidad -me parece agradable- Legna volteo a hacia Fayriel -no me digas que no te gustan los chicos- lanzaba una mirada maliciosa hacia Fayiriel

-no creo que ella sepa de lo que le hablas Legna- respondía Kanatar que tenia experiencia con los yopukas, no se les conocía precisamente por ser de los que buscaban pareja o tuvieran interés en el amor, Vagozor se mantenía cayado junto a su pareja mientras arreaba la carreta con suma facilidad y el par de sadidas observaban todo desde la parte trasera de sin mencionar palabra alguna

-de hecho si hay alguien que me gusta- contesto sonrojada Fayriel lo cual dejo perplejos a todos, especialmente a su hermano el cual se le acerco con tal rapidez que nadie lo noto y empezó a sacudirla -¿desde cuando empezó esto?, dime ¿de quien se trata?- el ocra pelo gris sonaba extremadamente preocupado a lo que el resto miro como un acto un tanto melodramático "esta idiota es capaz de pensar cualquier cosa, lo mas seguro es que sea algo relacionado a comida, pero no dejo de preocuparme" -hermanoooo, suéltame, suéltame- pedía casi en suplicas Fayriel

-así que el pequeño Rockun tiene complejo de hermanos- Legna sonreía divertida ante la escena -¿quien podría ser?- pregunto divertida Kanatar uniéndose a las intensiones de Legna -se llama Zrak- pronunciaba Fayriel con una sonrisa, Rockun mostró alivio en su rostro -¿ese estúpido dragun con el que jugabas en Astrub?- se separo de su hermana y volvía a su andar -no es un estúpido dragun, que tu seas un tonto que no sabe cuidarlo es diferente, ademas me gusta jugar con el- respondió enojada la joven yopuka

-¿una mascota?- pregunto Legna, Kanatar no parecía sorprendida ante la respuesta -si es lindo y cariñoso- respondió feliz Fayriel al recordar dicha mascota -dejen de jugar y sigamos nuestro camino, aun falta para llegar a Bonta- reclamo Vagozor, Rockun llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia el cielo -por un momento pensé en que se trataba de Draknel- suspiro de alivio al final, Fayriel reacciono instantáneamente sonrojándose hasta tal punto que no era solo su rostro si no también su cuerpo, Legna tomo rápidamente a la yopuka y la coloco detrás de ella, Kanatar se le acerco y la ayudo a ocultarla por si el joven ocra se le ocurría voltear y le dirigió una mirada de suplica a Vagozor para que no dijera palabra alguna el cual le respondió en un tono que solo ella pudo escuchar -continúen con esto en la cena, debemos apresurarnos- Kanatar sonrió feliz y se unió a Legana para mantener distraída a Fayriel la cual parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos

el día transcurrió tranquilo y sin mas novedades, al llegar la hora de la cena, Vagozor se llevo a Fayriel a un punto un poco alejado, mientras Jakkass seguía repitiendo a Rockun la forma de disparar con el arco Lenga y Kanatar hacían rápido la cena,

Vagozor al recordar que el no era un yopuka común por ser de los que si pensaba antes de actuar, estaba aconsejando a la joven yopuka -un consejo joven guerrera, durante un combate no pienses solo actúa, y también puedes aplicarlo en otras áreas- les expreso con una sonrisa sincera -gracias maestro- Fayriel estaba cabizbaja -si quieres una muestra aquí esta una- Vagozor tomo una piedra y la apretó con ambas manos, al soltarla estaba una estatua pequeña de una zurcarak -esa es Kanatar- decía Fayriel mientras observaba la figura de piedra asombrada -no pienses en como lo hice, toma una y trata de hacerlo tu también- Vagozor le entrego una piedra del mismo tamaño que la anterior a Fayriel, esta la tomo e imito la acción de su maestro pero el resultado fue una piedra completamente desmoronada -no soy capaz de hacerlo maestro- su tono de voz era depresivo -calma nunca lo lograras a la primera, pero con tus hechizos si debes de aplicar el no pensar solo hacer, mañana temprano seguiremos con el entrenamiento por ahora vamos a descansar- y le dio una palmada en la cabeza

se acercaron al grupo, al terminar la cena todos los hombres se dirigieron a dormir dejando a las 3 demás cerca de la fogata con con la excusa de "haremos guardia" lo cual no convenció a nadie pero no querían averiguar tampoco que tramaban aquel trió -¿entonces dime quien es el afortunado?- preguntaba animada Kanatar -eh ¿como?- Fayriel no esperaba que le preguntaran tan abiertamente -dinos ¿quien ese ese Draknel? por el cual te sonrojaste esta tarde- Legna era directa -es un amigo mio y de mi hermano, era el único que teníamos cuando vivíamos en Astrub, siempre nos cuido y nos ayudo cuando lo necesitamos- Fayriel sonreía levemente al recordarlo -siempre estaba en el establo del pueblo cuidando a las mascotas y los dragopavos- Legna la observaban con ternura, -si era tan buen amigo de ustedes ¿porque dijeron antes que no tenían ya nada en Astrub que los atara?- Kanatar estaba un poco extrañada _"¿si el era alguien tan especial por que lo dejo atrás?_" se preguntaba a si misma

-decidimos irnos de Astrub y nunca volver, y el como buen amigo nos apoyo hasta el final, incluso nos ayudo a salir- bajo la cabeza -somos tan inútiles que no pudimos ni derrotar al guardián de Astrub sin su ayuda, realmente estaba apenada de depender de el una y otra vez- unas leves lagrimas comenzaron a caer de rostro de Fayriel -era casi a diario que nos diera de comer, o sanara nuestras heridas, por los abusos de los reclutas, siempre sonriendo, nos brindo ayuda quisiéramos o no, en mas de una ocasiona nos pedía el ayuda a nosotros para cuidar de las mascotas y al final del dia nos entregaba algunas kamas, siempre creí que lo hacia por lastima aunque mi corazón decía que no era así-

Legna se le acerco y seco sus lagrimas -no creo que los ayudara por lastima, al contrario creo que les tiene mucho aprecio a ambos- Fayriel levanto el rostro con una sonrisa -¿porque no los acompaño?- Kanatar no dejaba de lado su curiosas, tanto que Legna comenzaba a lanzarle miradas para que se detuviera -dijo que tenia asuntos que terminar, así que después de ayudarnos se regreso a Astrub, espero volverlo a encontrar y ser yo quien lo ayude- Fayriel estaba alegre ante ese pensamiento

-bueno es mejor ir a dormir, todavía nos faltan un par de días para llegar a Bonta a este paso, seria bueno que mañana avanzáramos rápido, ese xelor seguirá dormido gracias a los sadias, pero su compañero también es un sadias...- Kanatar volteo a ver la carreta donde se encontraban dichos prisioneros -tienes razón, aunque aun quedan 2 días antes de que ese sadidas despierte, lo golpee tan fuerte que puedo asegurarte que no se levantara aun- decía confiada Legna -disculpen, pero desde ayer he querido preguntar, ¿quienes son esos sadidas?- Fayriel observaba al par de sadidas que dormían cómodamente cerca de la carreta

-la cabellos morados es Xina y el robusto a su lado es Xung, son hermanos su grado no es muy alto detestan las peleas pero tienen buenas habilidades mágicas, siempre nos ayudan en estas misiones por que tiene la esperanza de que esta guerra algún día termine- respondió Legna mientras su tono de voz sonaba cada vez mas triste -desde que desaparecieron los reyes esta guerra solo empeora, y nadie puede tomar el trono porque solo empeorarían las cosas- Fayriel se quedo pensativa por unos momentos

-¿te refieres a los que tienen mas de 3 meses de desaparecidos?-

-así es, ¿sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto Kanatar

-si escuche todo sobre ese incidente junto a mi hermano, el que nos lo contó fue...- fue interrumpida por Legna -tu querido Draknel ¿cierto?- Fayriel volvió a sonrojarse levemente

-bueno, bueno suficiente- Vagozor apareció de la nada dejando a las 3 mujeres sorprendidas -ustedes solo van a seguir con estas conversaciones sin sentido y es muy tarde, Kanatar querida vamos a dormir- la zurcarak se levanto feliz y se fue junto al yopuka a la tienda de dormir, Legna y Fayriel no tardaron en seguirlos, tenia razón era tarde y aun estaban lejos de su destino.

ya habían pasado 3 días desde que el entrenamiento de los hermanos había comenzado, Fayriel y Rockun practicaban sus hechizos y habilidades luchando entre si, Fayriel había ganado habilidad de combate luchando con su espada de madera y utilizaba los hechizos cuando estaba segura que su hermano no correría ningún peligro, en cambio Rockun se movía de forma ágil y esquivaba todos los ataques de su hermana en algunas ocasiones pronunciaba "flecha dispersión" un hechizo de que Jakkass le había enseñado para escapar de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, algo muy útil para los ocras,dicho hechizo creaba un pequeño remolino que alejaba a todos desde el punto donde caía la flecha

por su parte Legna se la pasaba vigilando la carreta, el Sadidas que habían capturado había despertado y tenia que vigilarlo para que no escapara,Kanatar había terminado de preparar todo para seguir con el camino cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de un conocido -VAGOZOOOORR, ESPEREN...-

era Zondat que venia montado en un dragopavo negro, todos se reunieron a excepción de los que tenían que vigilar a los prisioneros, Zondat se agrupo con sus compañeros y parecía exaltado -la academia esta destruida, y los reclutas estaba gravemente heridos...- todos quedaron impactados al escuchar tales palabras -¿que fue lo que averiguaste Zondat?- Vagozor no podía aguantar la curiosidad

-llegue a Astrub un día después que los deje, al llegar me conseguí con la noticia, la academia fue atacada un día antes de mi llegada, corrí de inmediato a las casas de curación, al llegar me encontré al grado 5 Pandonor herido en una cama, estaba consciente y me dijo que los atacaron en la noche, fue una sorpresa, los reclutas fueron vencidos rápidamente por un mediulubo en plena noche, nadie sabe de donde salio ni como entro en el pueblo, pero una vez derroto a todos los reclutas, el grado 5 trato de luchar, pero fue golpeado por la espalda y cayo inconsciente, al despertar estaban tanto el como todos los reclutas colgados de las manos en las entradas de la academia, los llevaron a la casa de curación donde recibieron tratamiento, por otra parte en un establo cerca de la salida norte de Astrub también fue atacado pero lo curioso es que los pavos seguían hay al igual que las mascotas, todos liberados pero ninguno lastimado, el dueño del establo esta desaparecido al igual que su empleado un osamodas, nadie me pudo decir sus nombres nadie lo sabia, solo encontramos sus ropas desgarradas -

-Draknel...- dijo Fayriel con la voz cortada, -no puede ser cierto...- Rockun sonaba molesto -¿lo conocían?- pregunto el xelor -es su amigo- contesto Kanatar

-lo lamento, volviendo al tema, lo mas extraño es que el medulubo que ataco la academia desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, los guardias que vigilan las puertas en ningún momento lo vieron o escucharon algo aparte de que esto no ocurre por algo Astrub tien de guardián al girasol hambriento el debía detener al meiulubo o alertar de su llegada- termino de explicar aquel xelor, Vagozor se levanto y se dirigió a la carreta -solo podemos apresurarnos y llegar a Bonta hoy mismo- cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la carreta Jakkass grito -¡ABAJO!- Vagozor se hecho al piso a tiempo para evitar una flecha que se dirigía a el -¡ATAQUEN!- fue lo que se escucho cuando un grupo de varios guerreros Brakmanianos aparecieron de entre los arboles y rocas cercanos a estos y comenzaron a atacarles,

-Maniobra 35- grito Jakkass mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba firmemente al cielo, Legna tomo a Fayriel y Rockun y los arrojo debajo de la carreta, los hermanos sadidas se escondieron debajo de esta también, Vagozor, Kanatar y Zonath se escondieron en una trinchera cercana a ellos, Jakkass disparo un grupo de flechas al cielo, a los pocos segundos cayeron tantas flechas que parecía una lluvia de estas, golpeando a todos los Brakmanianos que habían aparecido, a los pocos segundos todos cayeron -con eso sera suficiente- expreso Jakkass cansado, los demás no tardaron en reunirse junto a el

-ese ataque es aterrador, ¿no lo crees Fiknee?- de entre las sombras apareció un sram de color negro con ropas rojas, guantes y botas de color gris metálico su rostro se mantenía oculto, a su lado estaba una feca de cabellos turquesa y ropas de color carmesí, sus botas y su cinturón eran anaranjados, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, y una expresión de aburrimiento -Niwut ¿estos son los captores de ese estúpido xelor?- preguntaba la feca mirando con repugnancia a Jakkass y su grupo -esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- Pronunciaba Zondath con miedo en sus rostro

-Niwut grado 10 de Brakmar y Fiknee grado 10 de Amakna, ¿por que están ustedes 2 juntos?- Preguntaba el xelor todavía asustado -no tengo necesidad de contestarte..., después de todo ya todos ustedes están muertos- respondió de forma siniestra el Sram -¿porque no nos ahorramos esto y nos entregan al xelor que llevan de prisionero?, así no abran muertes innecesarias- Fiknee apuntaba a la carreta -así que ustedes también van tras el- Legna sonaba confiada -¿que asuntos tienen con el?- seguía hablando la sacrogrito -ese no es asunto tuyo exhibicionista..., seras una sacro pero deberías de tener decencia y clase...- la feca miraba de forma desaprobatoria a Legna, Vagozor comenzó a dar ordenes sin quitar la mirada de aquel par -Fayriel toma la carreta y llevártela a Bonta con tu hermano, los sadidas te guiaran, Jakkass ve con ellos- este asintió, estaba cansado luego de utilizar su carta del triunfo la cual lo agotaba por completo

-Kanatar...- fue interrumpido por esta -ni lo sueñes, yo me quedo- Kanatar se preparo para la inevitable batalla que estaba apunto de comenzar -yo me cupo de la enana- anuncio Legna -entonces yo me quedo a ayudarte- decía atemorizado Zondat

Fayriel y Rockun estaban paralizados _"¿pero quienes son ellos y por que les tienen tanto miedo?"_ pensaban los hermanos cuando fueron jalados por los sadidas, Fayriel reacciono y tomo la carreta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás de ella se encontraban Rockun, Xina, Xung y Jakkass, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás a sus amigos

Vaozor y sus compañeros se mantenían firme ante el sram y la feca -solo vamos tras el xelor por favor no interfieran- exclamo el sram mientras avanzaba en la misma dirección en la que se habían retirado Rockun y el resto, Vagozor se interpuso en su camino -y yo haré todo lo necesario para impedirte que lo hagas, dime por que un asesino tan destacado como tu esta detrás de ese xelor?- el sram se te detuvo -te lo responderé si me dices quien eres..., con ese casco apenas puedo decir que eres un yopuka pero eres el primer yopuka que consigo que no se presenta cuando esta por empezar un combate- ladeo su cabeza

-mi nombre es Vagozor guerrero grado 9 de Bonta- pronuncio el yopuka mientras sacaba su espada de sus ropas -el gran Vagozor..., así que eras tu después de todo..., no tengo intenciones de matarte esa es tarea de alguien mas, mi único objetivo es llevar al xelor Jirakun los medios no importan, pero buscarlo en Bonta es algo muy tedioso por eso razón estábamos esperándolos aquí, pero si estas tan decidido a detenernos no tengo opción- volteo hacia donde estaba la feca -Mary, pedazo de basura sal de una vez- detrás de la feca apareció una osamodas de piel blanca y ropas rojas, con su cabello negro y sus ojos amarillos montando un dragopavo almendrado -si maestro...- el sram observo a Fiknee la cual entendió la seña y de inmediato saco un bastón de sus ropas y se lanzo al ataque contra Legna y Zonat, Niwut se volteo hacia la osamodas -trae al xelor- y se lanzo al ataque contra Kanatar haciendo que Vagozor se quitara del camino para interponerse entre el sram y la zurcarak la osamodas salio corriendo en dirección a Bonta.

Rockun y el resto corría a toda velocidad Xung llevaba a Jakkas en su espalda y Fayriel jalaba la carreta la mayoría tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, el dejar a sus compañeros con la incertidumbre de volverlos a ver no era algo muy agradable pero dichas lagrimas no durarían mucho, Rockun volteo la cabeza cuando visualizo una silueta extraña que se acercaba a gran velocidad -nos siguen- expreso y acto seguido Xina volteo pero fue golpeada por un hechizo cayendo inconsciente, Rockun se detuvo y la subió a su espalda un poco mas adelante Fyriel también se detuvo esperando a su hermano este la alcanzo y subió a Xina en la parte delantera de la carreta, casi instantáneamente Xung cayo al otro lado de carreta inconsciente también soltando a Jakkass

-¿que es lo que pasa?- se pregunto Rockun al ver la extraña escena -fuy yo- reía con entusiasmo el sadidas dentro de la Carreta -sin esos estorbos de alto nivel es fácil eliminarlos a ustedes, ahora por que no abren esta celda y nos ahorramos problemas-;

-jamas- dijo Fayriel mientras subía Xung y Jakkass al mismo tiempo a la carreta -entonces no me...- el sadidas cayo inconsciente de nuevo-cierra el pico apestoso- Fayriel reconoció ese tono de voz, era Jirakun

-que hago aquí..., ¿donde me encuentro?- Preguntaba Jirakun -no intentes escapar o te las veras conmigo -Fayriel sonaba mas temerosa que confiada -conozco esa voz..., ¿acaso sera tu pequeña presa?-

-Jirakun... mi maestro me ordeno venir por ti- la osamodas había llegado ante ellos Rockun y Fayriel estaban sorprendidos, los había alcanzado y ni cuenta se dieron

-¿tu maestro?- pregunto extrañado Jirakun el cual aun no salia de la jaula -si, el maestro Niwut me encomendó llevarte- la osamodas no mostraba expresión alguna mientras apuntaba con una mano a ambos hermanos "robo de tiempo" soltó Jirakun cuando un circulo apareció debajo de la osamodas dejándola paralizada

-no se que están esperando salgamos de aquí pero ya- Jirakun sonaba asustado, Fayriel tomo la carreta y comenzó a correr nuevamente a toda velocidad seguida de su hermano -¿porque le hiciste eso a tu amiga?- pregunto Rockun

-amiga... esa mocosa es aprendiz de ese espantoso asesino..., jamas seria amigo de ellos-

-¿asesino?- pregunto Rockun -si, Niwut es un famoso asesino, cuando tiene un objetivo este no vive por mucho tiempo, incluso un grado 9 como su amigo yopuka tiene pocas posibilidades de quedar vivo-

-¿y por que te buscan entonces? pregunto Fayriel-

-eso no es asunto de ustedes- Jirakun se cruzo de brazos, a los pocos minutos Rockun volvió a visualizar a la osamodas la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad nuevamente -de nuevo..., si es obstinada, oye xelor no puedes hacerlo de hace un momento ¿otra vez?-

-lo lamento, pero tengo mucha hambre apenas pude lanzar ese hechizo- Jirakun sonaba desganado -no tengo opción, hermana no pares hasta llegar a Bonta no importa que...- Rockun miro a su hermana y esta asintió -lo dejo en tus manos- Rockun se detuvo mientras Fayriel volvía a soltar lagrimas mientras seguía corriendo, "flecha dispersión" Rockun lanzo una flecha cuando la osamodas causando que esta se cayera junto al drago pavo -hasta aquí te dejare llegar- la osamodas se levanto dejando al dragopavo a un lado ordenando sentarse

-no tengo intensión de luchar contra ti, pero mi maestro me pidió llevara al xelor- la osamodas seguía con su rostro inexpresivo -pues a mi me pidieron llevar a ese xelor a Bonta sin importar nada mas- Rockun apuntaba con su arco a la osamodas -ya veo..., entonces no tengo mas opción "invocación"- al lado de la osamodas apareció un jalato de gran tamaño -¿todavía estas seguro de querer luchar contra mi?- decía la osamodas mientras acariciaba al jalato -la verdad es que no quiero luchar contra ti pero no tengo una mejor opción- Rockun se mantenía firme -para ser honesta también detesto pelear, pero desconozco otras formas de resolver problemas-

-¿que te parece si jugamos piedra papel o tijeras?- la osamodas lo observo con un poco de incredulidad -¿piedra, papel, o tijeras?- ladeo la cabeza demostrando no entender lo que quería decir -si es algo que uso con mi hermana para resolver disputas sin necesidad de pelear- Rockun bajo su arco y lo guardo -si quieres te enseño-

-puede ser que trames una trampa...- la osamodas lo veía con desconfianza -tienes mi palabra- Rockun lanzo una sonrisa sincera y la osamodas acepto.

Fayriel corria a toda velocidad hasta que visualizo un gran muro frente a ella, acelero su paso llegando a una gran entrada donde estaban varios guardias -ALTO- decía uno de ellos levantando la mano, Fayriel se detuvo en el acto y comenzó a jadear de cansancio -¡quien trata de entrar al Reino de Bonta?- preguntaba el mismo guardia -señor guerreros de nuestras filas están en esta carreta- decia otro cercano a la carreta que visualizo a Jakkas y los sadidas, los guardias apuntaban con sus armas a Fayriel la cual no podía articular palabra por el susto y el cansancio -¿que les hiciste?- pregunto nuevamente el guardia en tono amenazante -yo no les hice nada- Fayriel estaba mas asustada que antes -ella nos ayudo- Jakkass había despertado -soldados no es el momento, 4 de nuestro guerreros están a uno 5 km de aquí luchando contra 2 grados 10 vayan a auxiliarlos de inmediato- ordeno Jakkass los soldados asintieron y todos se dirigieron a un establo cercano a la entrada tomaron un dragopavo cada uno y salieron en la dirección que les indicaba Jakkass -ahora tu- Jakkass se dirigía a Fayriel -llévanos hasta el cuartel general yo te indico el camino, Fayriel tomo la carreta y comenzó a caminar dentro de Bonta.

Rockun le había enseñado el juego a la osamodas y esta parecía haber entendido por fin la lógica -ultimo intento- decía esta -¿lista?- pregunto Rockun esta asintió -1, 2, 3, ya- acto seguido ambos hicieron su jugada -volví a gana- decía satisfactorio Rockun -¿por que no logro ganarte?- preguntaba extrañada la osamodas -suerte y también que he jugado mas que tu- decía sonriente Rockun -al parecer no hay forma en que pueda ganarte y tu hermana ya debió de llegar a Bonta, he fallado mi misión- pronunciaba la osa la cual parecía seguir inexpresiva se subió a su dragopavo y volteo hacia donde estaba Rockun -la próxima vez te ganare en este juego-; -la idea también es divertirse-; -no se a que te refieres- y se retiro sin decir mas dejando a Rockun con palabras en la boca este se dio media vuelta y empezó su camino hacia Bonta.

por otro lado Vagozor y compañía mantenía la lucha a medias, ninguno mostraba todo su potencial hasta el momento, Niwut chocaba sus dragas Ultimátum constantemente contra la espada Az'teqka de Vagozor -veo que no estas luchando seriamente- hablo el Sram algo divertido -si mi oponente no se toma enserio un combate ¿porque debería de hacerlo yo?- Vagozor mantenía la distancia, mientras Zondat estaba aterrado durante la discusión de Fiknee con Legna -plana-; -exhibicionista-; -enana-; -puerkazo-; -pues tu tienes el olor de uno de ellos- Legna miraba triunfante a su oponente -retractate- Fiknee estaba aun mas furiosa de lo normal por ese comentario -maldita masoquista-; -no permitiré que una enana mal oliente me diga eso... ¿hace cuanto no te lavas el cabello?- Legna hacia un ademan de que había mal olor en el aire, la feca no soporto tal insulto -no eres mas que una cochinilla lechera-

Legna quedo en shock ante el comentario, y se lanzo contra la feca y ambas comenzaron una lucha tirando del cabello de la otra, Zondat estaba aterrado ante la escena, no paso mucho para que cierta osamodas llegara sobre su dragopavo -maestro- pronuncio esta y el sram, el cual pronuncio "doble" y una copia de el fue invocada para detener el ataque de Vagozor, -¿que ocurre?- el Sram se dirigió hacia su aprendiz -el xelor llego a Bonta, pido disculpas- la osamodas hizo una reverencia a su maestro -olvídalo, no tenia muchas esperanzas en ti tampoco, nos retiramos -"invisibilidad al prójimo"- al decir esto la osamodas desapareció instantáneamente -lamento decepcionarte pero es momento de mi partida- Niwut se dirigía a Vagozor, volteo hacia donde estaban discutiendo el par de mujeres -Fiknee, déjate de tonterías nos vamos- Fiknee dejo la discusión

-nos vemos luego cochinilla lechera- y corrió hasta donde estaba Niwut este levanto su mano "invisibilidad al prójimo" y la feca desapareció instantáneamente "trampa mortal", "trampa en masas" pronuncio el sram antes de comenzar a partir caminando de forma tranquila -por cierto Vagozor, me pidieron darte un mensaje si te conseguía- Vagozor se mantenía en guardia -ya han caído los dragones rojos y tu eres el siguiente- Vagozor quedo en shock mientras el sram pronunciaba "invisibilidad" y desaparecía de la vista de todos, Legna y Zondat se juntaron con sus amigos -Vagozor, Vagozor responde- Legna lo sacudía tratando de que este reaccionara, este al reaccionar inmediatamente busco a Kanatar con la mirada, estaba sentada observándolo angustiada, el yopuka corrió hacia ella tropezando y cayendo al suelo, se incorporo rápidamente y abrazo a la zurcarak con ternura, al parecer tanto ella como el entendieron el mensaje perfectamente, -es mejor que nos retiremos- expreso Kanatar levantándose junto a su amado, al parecer Vagozor no podía articular palabra alguna -¿pero que fue lo que paso?, ¿por que esta tan alterado?- pregunto el xelor -en Bonta les explicare todo, por ahora volvamos a casa- Kanatar no dijo mas y comenzó a caminar junto al yopuka sus amigos no pronunciaron palabra alguna y los siguieron, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que se toparon con las tropas bontarianas que se suponía los rescataría, les explicaron lo sucedido y todos regresaron a Bonta,


	7. Chapter 6 te creí muerto

bueno aclaro lo que esta en negrilla son hechizos utilizados por los personajes, creo que al colocarlos entre las comillas no se entiende por eso decidí colocarlos de esta manera

* * *

Cap 6 te creí muerto

En una casa en el centro del reino estaba un yopuka viendo televisión, una sadidas estaba dando narrando "el primer ministro de pandawa Micolas Naduro afirmo que Pandala debe de seguir luchando contra el imperialismo de Sufokia y seguir persistiendo el llamado de la patria su lema Pandala, socialismo o muerte estaba causando disgusto entre los ciudadanos de Pandala a causa de la caída de la economía, los barriles de leche de bambú el producto mas preciado de dichas tierras estaban siendo vendidos a un costo muy bajo, causando que la compra de Ogrinas en Pandala sea de 170 Kamas por cada Ogrina, siendo esto muy inferior al costo en el resto del mundo..."

El reportaje seguía mientras Vagozor tenia la mirada perdida, divagando en sus pensamiento, no escucho cerrarse la puerta de su hogar Kanatar llego junto al resto de sus compañeros, esta se acerco a Vagozor y lo llamo con un tono un tanto preocupado, Vagozor reacciono y apago el televisor, observo como Kanatar se sentó a su lado, Fayriel y Rockun tomaban asiento cerca de la mesa, Xina y Xung estaba en los muebles cercanos a Vagozor y Kanatar, Jakkas se sentó en el suelo, al igual que Zondath mientras Legna se mantenía recostada de la pared al lado de la puerta

-Ya todos saben que hace 2 días reaccione de forma extraña ante la amenaza del asesino Niwut antes de retirarse del combate, es momento de contarles algo de lo que me arrepiento todos los días - el yopuka mayor recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos los cuales algunos esperaban ansiosos la explicación mientras otros se mostraban un tanto indiferentes -fue hace muchos años cuando aun era un recluta de Bonta, un primerizo, en busca de experiencia y gloria me uní a un gremio "los dragones rojos" estaba esforzándome al máximo para convertirme en un guerrero de Bonta, viajaba constantemente con varios integrantes del gremio ganando experiencia, habilidad de combate y por su puesto ganancias monetarias, parecía que la fortuna me sonreía en aquel entonces, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a ser reconocido en el gremio. Nuestro líder un xelor llamado Frotgast siempre nos acompañaba a misiones de búsqueda y recolección o para luchar contra algunos monstruos, un día nos convoco para una misión nos reunimos en una aldea de sadidas ubicada en el bosque oscuro, al llegar el jefe de la tribu nos hablo de un grupo de abraknidos oscuros causando estragos, su nido estaba a uno 2 km de la aldea en una zona mas adentrada del bosque oscuro, aceptamos la misión sin confirmarlo antes..., que ingenuos fuimos, al llegar a la zona indicada observamos siluetas moviéndose de un lado para otro en un grupo de gran tamaño, atacamos sin pensarlo, mi espada corto a varios al igual que mis compañeros aniquilaron a varios sin dudar, luchamos hasta que escuche un grito desgarrador, agite mi cabeza unos instantes saliendo de algún tipo de trance, no supe cuando ni como me lo colocaron abrí los ojos, aquellos cadáveres de aquel grupo de abraknidos eran realmente de osamodas, hombres mujeres y niños... todos aniquilados únicamente por nosotros, voltee rápidamente hacia donde provenían los gritos y la imagen frente a mi era la de una osamodas muriendo por el ataque de Frotgast, cuando me dirigía hacia el para sacarlo del trance apareció..., el roble blando con un grito ensordecedor que saco a todos los integrantes del gremio del trance, como era de esperar mis compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos como yo al observar lo que realmente habíamos hecho.., el Roble Blando nos observaba con desprecio y enojo, pero no avanzo mucho debido a que desapareció causando una pequeña nube de humo, nuestra mayor sorpresa era un viejo osamodas, al cual no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, nos observo su mirada decía lo decía todo "los maldigo a todos", murió dejando una sensación que solo podría describir como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpos. Seguíamos perplejos sin entender del todo que había ocurrido, cuando uno de los arboles del bosque comenzó a moverse hacia nosotros, al fijarme mejor note que era el Abráknido Ancestral el cual comenzó a atacarnos repentinamente -¿porque mataron a todos estos osamodas?- preguntó una y otra vez mientras nos atacaba -ustedes malditos, no tienen derecho..., ellos eran mis amigos- atacaba de forma constante una y otra vez, hasta que lo atacamos en conjunto logrando cortar una de sus ramas, el Abráknido Ancestral se detuvo y comenzó a llorar -ellos eran mis amigos, pacifistas, solo querían vivir en paz- fue en ese momento cuando Frotgast comenzó a platicar con el y le explico lo sucedido sobre el trance y que fuimos engañados, el Abráknido Ancestral se limito a decirnos que eran osamodas rechazados debido a una extraña marca en su frente junto a una habilidad especial de invocación, perseguidos por mucho tiempo, con otra de sus ramas se limito a señalarnos y decir -los maldigo..., un día experimentaran el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que recibieron estos inocentes..., cuando ese día llegue se hará justicia, largo de mi bosque, si vuelvo a verlos por aquí juro que seré yo mismo quien haga justicia-, luego de eso nos retiramos, llegamos a nuestro lugar de reunión de siempre, Frotgast decidió disolver el gremio y que cada quien asumiera su parte de la responsabilidad, lo ultimo que supe de el es que fue ejecutado públicamente en Amakna por homicidio, la mayoría de mis antiguos compañeros de gremio desaparecieron y nunca volví a contactarlos, yo también me entregue aquí en Bonta pero el rey Beavis me dijo que si en verdad quería enmendar mi crimen debía de luchar para que no volviera a ocurrir, que debía levantar mi espada para defender a los inocentes y ayudarlo a terminar la guerra, desde ese día me uní a las filas de Bonta y no he vuelto a asesinar a nadie, aun sigo esperando que llegue alguien a vengar a esa pequeña aldea... y mientras siga la guerra no puedo ir al bosque oscuro y permitir al Abraknido Ancestral eliminarme por que estaría faltando al juramento que le hice al rey Beavis...-

Luego de escuchar la historia de Vagozor cada uno de los integrantes de grupo se retiro de la casa sin decir comentarios, Zondat se fue al cuartel a terminar de dar los detalles del informe sobre la misión de captura de Jirakun, Jakkass estaba en el campo de tiros con Rockun practicando, Kanatar se quedo en casa sentada junto a su pareja, los hermanos sadidas volvieron a los dormitorios del cuartel, Legna y Fayriel habían decidido caminar por las calles, necesitaban relajarse después de escuchar la de Vagozor.

caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Bonta pensando seriamente en lo confesado por su maestro..., necesitaba asimilarlo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, Legna caminaba a cierta distancia de Fayriel, estaba en la misma situación pero esta lo acepto de manera rápida a comparación del resto, ella sabia al igual que Kanatar quien era Vagozor, y en esa ocasión no tenia realmente a nadie que lo apoyara y le cubriera la espalda como ahora..., Fayriel seguía su camino cabizbaja sin prestarle atención al camino, _"realmente no entendí mucho, pero el maestro asesino muchos osamodas, pero no fue apropósito..., aun así es un crimen que pagara tarde o temprano y sabe que algún día lo asesinaran por eso..., es un guerrero de Bonta..., esto es muy difícil" _

Fayriel era un meollo en su mente tanto que sin notarlo choco repentinamente con alguien -disculpe, no quise causarle daño- se adelanto a decir sin mirar con quien tropezó -¿así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?- la yopuka reconoció esa voz a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin escucharla, subió la mirada para conseguirse con esos ojos rojos los cuales pensó nunca mas volvería a ver en toda su vida -¿Draknel...!?- grito de emoción lanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo con alegría ocultando su rostro entre sus ropas para que no se notara su leve sonrojo -si eres tu, eres tu- decía con un tono de alegría mientras se aferraba aun mas al osamodas, este le correspondió el abrazo

-¿acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunto el peli-rojo

-te creí muerto...- respondió la peli-gris con un leve hilo de voz -pero ahora se que estas vivo y eso me alegra mucho-

Draknel miro dudoso a su amiga pero prefirió no preguntar, un gruñido muy familiar llamo la atención de Fayriel haciendo que se apartara de su amigo y observo la mano que este donde estaba un dragun de color azul zafiro -Zrak- dijo esta al notar a la mascota la cual se lanzaba a los brazos de la yopuka

-¿así que este es el osamodas del que tanto hablaste?- Legna se acerco a Fayriel con una mirada divertida, la yopuka se hizo un mar de nervios al notar que había olvidado de su amiga -eh..., disculpa, Legna el es Draknel, Draknel ella es Legna nos a ayudado mucho a mi y a mi hermano- Draknel hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Legna

Fayriel noto la nueva vestimenta de su amigo, ahora con ropas grises y a diferencia de antes tenia una capucha la cual cubría parte de su frente, de esta sobresalían sus cuernos ahora un poco mas grandes que antes un par de brazales de cuero y botas sin punta dejando ver los dedos de sus pies,

-es un placer conocer al osamodas que ayudo a nuestra aprendiz durante esos años tan difíciles para ella...- comento Legna mientras observaba de forma extraña a Draknel como si lo estuviera evaluando, este le devolvió la mirada

-¿esta atractiva dama es tu maestra?- pregunto un tanto divertido Draknel, Fayriel sintió una punzada en su corazón algo que no había sentido anteriormente,

-me siento alagada, pero no soy su maestra- comento alegre Legna

-por cierto ¿donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto el osamodas extrañado de que aquel par estuviera tan alejado, en el tiempo que los conocía nunca los había visto separados mas allá de unos cuantos metros

-esta entrenando con su maestro en el campo de tiros, ya aprendió a usar el arco- Fayriel o podía evitar notar el orgullo que sentía hacia su hermano

-que bueno, si tiene una maestra ella no dudo que aprendiera a dar en el blanco- Draknel carcajeo con fuerza, Fayriel frunció el ceño se notaba su molestia ante tales palabras

-el tiene un maestro...- fue interrumpida por Lenga la cual parecía divertida ante la escena -su maestro es uno de mis compañeros de equipo, es un buen arquero, aunque parte de eso desconozco mucho de su vida privada-

Draknel entendió la burla y mirando a Legna no pudo evitar comentar entre risas -me pregunto quien sera la flecha y quien sera el blanco-

Fayriel no entendió el mensaje, caso contrario a Legna la cual reía divertida ante tal comentario entendía bien el doble significado ante tales palabras _"tal vez por esto es que el chico detesta al osamodas"_ pensó

-mejor por que no vamos a comer algo y así me cuentas mas sobre todo lo que me he perdido desde que nos separamos en Astrub- el osamodas esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de su amiga, si algo sabia bien es era que no rechazaría una comida, Fayriel asintió feliz -la invitación también es para ti- Draknel observo a Legna esta también acepto, se dirigieron a una taberna cercana Fayriel jugaba alegremente con el pequeño Zrak mientras Lenga y Draknel se limitaban a observar sin comentar.

habían pasado un tiempo ya en la taberna Legna se encontraba bebiendo cerveza de Bwork junto a Draknel, Fayriel jugaba animada con Zrak en la mesa, ya Draknel estaba al tanto sobre todo lo ocurrido con sus amigos, acerca de su maestro llamado Vagozor y aquel animado grupo de viajeros, el entrenamiento que cumplían ambos, el terrible suceso ocurrido 2 días atrás -¿y que hiciste luego de que mi hermano y yo partimos?- pregunto Fayriel sin dejar de jugar con la mascota -me devolví al establo y hable alegremente con el dueño- desvió la mirada y con cierto desgano comenzando a recordar lo ocurrido luego de despedirse de sus amigo al partir de Astrub.

_"Draknel llego al establo donde trabajo y vivió los últimos años, __se sentó en el suelo del establo y dando un aplauso se gano la atención de todas las mascotas y dragopavos del lugar -muy bien, ya mis amigos no volverán, y yo no tengo intenciones de quedarme en este lugar, ¿alguno de ustedes comparte la misma idea de largarse de este pueblo?- algunos dragopavos y mascotas parecían animados ante la idea -¿que planeas hacer muchacho?- un anutrof muy bien conocido por Draknel estaba en la puerta del establo -¿acaso piensas irte y llevarte mi mercancía?, muchacho mal agradecido..., ¿ya olvidaste quien te recibió cuando no tenias hogar?, ¿quien te dio trabajo y te alimento?- el autrof apuntaba con una Pala Partata al osamodas, sin siquiera voltear Draknel comenzó a comentar -¿mercancía?..., ¿eso son estas criaturas para ti?- volteo a ver a su jefe -tu solo me mantuviste en este lugar para mantener calmadas a estas criaturas debido que eres tan tacaño que no las cuidas adecuadamente, que tu me diste un hogar... que cuidaste de mi... solo me dejaste dormir en este establo para mantener las apariencias y mi alimento no era diferente al de los dragopavos, ahora jefe... es momento de que te muestre mi gratitud- Draknel se levanto desafiante ante el anutrof -muchacho insolente te enseñare cual es tu lugar...- **"lanzamiento de monedas"** una ráfaga de monedas de oro fueron lanzadas desde la palma de la mano del anutrof hacia Draknel, este las esquivo saltando y tomando una de las monedas -¡el que pintes piedras de color dorado no las hacen monedas idiota...!- lanzo de vuelta la piedra dorada al anutrof -ningún anutrof en su sano juicio utilizaría kamas de verdad para atacar- **"Pala Fantasmal"** una sombra en forma en forma de pala salio disparada hacia Draknel la cual de dio múltiples golpes haciéndolo retroceder **"Lanzamiento de Pala"** el anutrof lanzo su pala la cual fue esquivada apenas por el osamodas y esta regreso sin mas a su lanzador, Draknel levanto su mano derecha **"invocación jalato"** en el sitio donde apunto con la palma de su mano apareció una nube de humo la cual se disipo rápidamente dejando ver un jalato de buen tamaño este salio corriendo a atacar al aunutrof al acercarse lo suficiente el auntrof utilizo varias veces **"Pala Fantasmal"** -muere bestia inmunda- decía el sin piedad, tanto fue su concentración sobre el jalato que no noto a Drakel acercarse por un costado, para cuando se dio cuenta era tarde **"Garra Espectral"** un par de garras salieron de la nada golpeando al anutrof en varias direcciones, **"Mochila Animada"** una nube de humo salio de la mano del anutrof sacando de esta una mochila de color azul y la lanzo lejos de donde se encontraba, el jalato ataco al aunutrof y este se intercam_bio instantáneamente con la mochila -no creas que sera tan fácil derrotarme muchacho ingenuo- pronuncio el anutrof con una risa burlona -y yo no soy tan débil como tu imaginas- Draknel levanto nuevamente su mano **"invocación jalato"** otra nube de humo se formo sacando otro jalato, el cual salio disparado hacia el anutrof, este le ataco varias veces con su pala debido que su magia se agoto y debía esperar para usar nuevamente un hechizo cuando el segundo jalato por fin logro morderlo el anutrof se intercambio con la mochila nuevamente, quedando a una distancia muy corta del primer jalato y del osamodas. Draknel no perdió oportunidad y utilizo su ultima reserva de magia para utilizar **"látigo" **_un latigo se formo en su mano agitándolo hacia la mochila animada causando la destrucción de esta, -¿ahora que harás viejo?- decía en forma cruel mientras sacaba la Guadaña del Campesino y junto a sus jalatos atacaron sin piedad al anutruf, al dejarlo casi inconsciente y en mal estado Draknel desapareció a sus jalatos, sujeto las ropas del anutrof levantándolo -es hora de que aprendas a cuidar muy bien de tu mercancía- el tono malicioso de Draknel aterro aun mas al ya desmoronado anutrof -p... por... f... favor no...- suplico el anutrof con un hilo de voz -lo lamento pero renuncio, así ya no sigo tus ordenes- el osamodas lanzo al anutrof dentro del corral donde se encontraban los dragopavos los cuales al ver al anutrof reaccionaron de forma agresiva causándole aun mas daño -tranquilo no morirás, pero este es mi agradecimiento por mantenerme como una basura y el haber tratado a aquel par de hermanos peor que a mi, ohhh por cierto, me llevare todas tus kamas, serán mis honorarios por haberte trabajado durante tantos años- Draknel se marchaba sonriente del establo cuando un gruñido llamo su atención al voltear era un dragun azul zafiro el cual hacia señas para que lo dejara salir, abrió todas las jaulas de las mascotas al igual que el corral de los dragopavos cuando estos se cansaran de malograr al anutrof de seguro saldrían, el dragun se acerco a el y como si el osamodas entendiera el mensaje del animal se limito a responder -voy a buscarlos, si quieres puedes acompañarme- el dragun se subió a la cabeza del osamodas y este se retiro del establo, entro en la oficina consiguió el escondite de kamas de su antiguo jefe tomo los 2 sacos de gran tamaño y una mochila negra que se encontraba en el escritorio, guardo su botín dentro del esta la cual era muy espacioso por dentro, se marcho junto al dragun, en el mercado de sastres compro ropa nueva de color gris con detalles negros y una capucha característica de los osamodas se cambio de ropas y salio de Astrub en busca de sus amigos."_

-solo dije que me retiraba de Astrub, y fue tan amable que incluso me dio un saco completo de kamas- Draknel coloco un saco de gran tamaño sobre la mesa -luego de eso me fui al mercado de sastres mientras buscaba ropas nuevas para cambiar cambiarme, escuche a un trió de yopukas burlándose reconocí que eran 3 cadetes de la academia Katrulur, realmente no les preste mucha atención hasta que uno de ellos se me acerco tomándome por el hombro y comenzó a decir idioteces sobre que mis mascotas se habían separado de mi, y algo relacionado a que Fayriel y Rockun ya no estaban para golpearlos, incluso uno de ellos hizo insinuaciones sobre tu cuerpo- esto ultimo lo dijo lanzando una mirada hacia Fayriel la cual se sonrojo al notarlo -no sabia que tenias tantos admiradores, en fin luego de decir sus estupideces no soporte mas cuando uno de ellos insinuó que seria su nuevo punch ingball, me limite a darles un par de Garras Espectrales a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes, tome las ropas que necesitaba y me dispuse a seguir tu rastro y el de tu hermano gracias al olfato de Zrak- apunto al dragun que estaba junto a la yopuka.

Legna estaba calmada ante el relato del osamodas, todo lo contrario a Fayriel a la cual tenia la boca tan abierta que los moskitos podían hacer una colonia dentro de esta, Legna un tanto divertida poso su dedo indice en el mentón de la yopuka y le cerro la boca de golpe para luego posar su mirada sobre el osamodas -entonces no sabes nada acerca del incidente en la academia Katrulur, y dices que abandonaste el establo temprano-

-no, según lo que ustedes me dijeron esa academia fue destruida durante la noche del mismo día en el que me fui- Draknel daba otro sorbo a su cerveza de bwork -espero no le moleste haber educado a esos cadetes devolviendo el trato que le proporcionaban a mis amigos señorita grado 9- afirmo con sarcasmo por lo dicho al final con una sonrisa

-la verdad me impresionas chico..., quien pensaría que un osamodas derrotaría a 3 cadetes yopukas sin problemas- Legna le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza de bwork

-la diferencia de edad entre nosotros no es tanta señorita, al igual que con Fayriel y su hermano- se notaba una leve molestia en el tono de voz del osamodas

-si no puedes tomar cerveza como se debe, para mi eres un chico...- desafió Legna

-deberías observar de nuevo la mesa chica...- respondió de forma despectiva Draknel la sacrogrito observo nuevamente la mesa para notar que en su lado tenia 8 jarrones de cerveza vacíos mientras del lado del osamodas habían 11, al subir la mirada Draknel sonría tranquilamente, Fayriel salio del shock y tomo al peli-rojo por los hombros -¿que en el nombre de los 12 eres tu?-

-un osamodas- respondió con toda tranquilidad

-no puedo creerte, derrotaste a esos yopukas, llegaste a Bonta y ahora bebes cerveza como si nada... ¿cuantas veces has tomado en tu vida?- Fayriel fijo la vista aun mas en el osamodas

-esos yopukas eran inútiles, estoy seguro que en tu estado actual los puedes derrotar sin problemas, y esta es la primera vez que tomo de esto...- Draknel señalo el jarrón de cerveza de bwork empezando a mostrar los efectos del alcohol, observo el reloj en la pared de la taberna notando que había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Fayriel y Legna se levanto de su asiento -bueno a sido un placer compartir con ustedes-el osamodas comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la taberna tambaleándose levemente

-espera- la yopuka lo tomo de la mano -¿a donde vas?, ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros en casa? estoy segura que el maestro te dejara quedarte cuando te presente- Fayriel sonaba preocupada

-lamento rechazar tu ofrecimiento pero tengo un compromiso, dejare a Zrak contigo esta noche así tendrás garantía de que volveré mañana- Draknel se mostraba tranquilo y un tanto arrepentido de no aceptar tal propuesta

-pero... la yopuka fue detenida por la sacrogrito de cabellos anaranjados -el a de tener sus razones, y por lo poco que he visto de el estoy segura que vendrá mañana- Legna tomo la mano de Fayriel dejando que el osamodas saliera de la taberna mientras pronunciaba un -gracias- tambaleándose debido a su nivel de ebriedad, Fayriel volteo hacia su amiga -Legna por que...- fue interrumpida nuevamente por la sacrogrito-ahora podemos seguirlo y saber a donde va realmente- Fayriel se quedo asombrada ante la declaración de su amiga, se pregunto por que ella no pensó en eso antes, tomo al dragun en sus brazos y ambas salieron de la taberna siguiendo al osamodas, Fayriel observo de forma tierna a Zrak -¿me apoyaras en esto?- pregunto al dragun al salir de la taberna, este simplemente se subió al hombro derecho de Fayriel y le indico con la pata hacia donde se dirigía el osamodas -gracias- pronunciaron ambas al dragun el cual estaba feliz.

* * *

Ok no estoy muy orgulloso de este cap, en lo personal perdí mucho la narración, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas por enecima vez aclaro no soy un buen escritor y apenas es el primer fic que hago, si conocen de algún sitio para tomar nota lo agradesco


	8. Chapter 7 ¿Y tu quien eres?

como solo tengo un reviews, no se si pensar que voy bien en esto o es un total fracaso, igual lo seguiré es entretenido

* * *

Capitulo 7 ¿Y tu quien eres?

Fayriel y Legna seguían a un ebrio Draknel a las afueras de Bonta, en el puesto de vigilancia los guardias saludaron a la Sacrogrito esta simplemente los ignoro mientras caminaba ocultándose de la vista del osamodas que volteo al escuchar el saludo de los guardias _"¿que le pasa a la grado 9?"_ se preguntaron varios soldados, cuando uno estaba apunto de ofrecer detener al osamodas, pero ella hizo ademán para que no se movieran ni hablaran.

Draknel se mantuvo observando lo extraño que estaban los guardias, luego de unos momentos decidió no prestarles atención y continuar su camino adentrándose en el bosque cercano a Bonta, ambas mujeres lo siguieron por el intrincado territorio, caminaron varios metros escondiéndose detrás de los arboles, sin notarlo el osamodas desaparecido de su vista, giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo, -¿puedes conseguir el rastro?- pregunto Legna al dragun el cual asintió. Zrak salto al piso y comenzó a olfatear buscando el aroma, no tardo en conseguirlo, comenzó a correr seguido por la yopuka y la sacrogrito, a los pocos minutos de seguirlo encontraron al osamodas inclinado junto a un feca el cual estaba en el suelo recostado de un árbol comiendo pan de centeno junto a una pócima, usaba ropas rojas con negro, su cabello era azul y de ojos amarillos.

Legna lo observo mas detalladamente y noto que en su brazo izquierdo tenia una banda con el símbolo de un par de dagas cruzadas con alas de demonio -un brakmarniano...- pronuncio con ira mientras se acercaba sin aviso al par frente a ella, su mirada estaba clavada en el feca el cual estaba comiendo con dificultad, al parecer estaba gravemente herido, a su lado Draknel parecía estar recitando hechizos constantemente.

-¡TU!- grito mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el feca, preparó su puño para golpearlo cuando de la nada algo afelpado se interpuso en su camino, retrocedió un par de pasos para notar a un jalato de tamaño exagerado parado frente a ella, volteo hacia donde estaba Draknel, este tenia su brazo firme apuntando al lugar donde apareció el jalato, -¿porque ayudas a este feca?- pregunto ofendida la sacrogrito.

Fayriel observo la escena confundida -Daknel ¿que es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto preocupada -ella ataco y yo defendí...- respondió el osamodas un se notaba su ebriedad -responde adecuadamente- exigió la sacrogrito -adecuadamente respondo que atacaste y yo invoque al jalato para defender a ese chico- la sacrogrito volvió a buscar atacar al feca, pero el jalato se lo impedía constantemente, se decidió a atacar al jalato con sus puños desnudos causándole un gran daño, el osamodas estiro su brazo apuntando al jalato **"Sapo"** un sapo apareció por sobre el jalato cubriéndolo con una baba mágica para desaparecer inmediatamente, Legna seguíamatacando al jalato pero esta vez parecía no moverse de su lugar

-Draknel no pelees contra Legna, ambos son mis amigos- los ojos de la yopuka se cristalizaron, pero fue ignorada por una furiosa sacrogrito la cual elimino al jalato y se abalanzo nuevamente contra el feca, al estar cerca lanzo un fuerte golpe **"Asalto" **una onda de aire salio de este, pensó había acertado en el feca, pero algo mas había absorbido el impacto del ataque, fue el osamodas quien recibió el impacto de lleno causando su caída al suelo inmediatamente lleno de heridas graves

-¿Porque...?- pregunto la peli-naranja al observabar como el osamodas caía al suelo, Fayriel corrió en dirección a este sin percatarse que el feca le apuntaba con una mano hacia ella **"Ataque Nubo..."** su mano estaba sostenía por un osamodas casi inconsciente el cual lo miraba con furia -si no permití que ellas te atacaran..., por que permitirá lo contrario...- el cuerpo de Draknel termino de colapsar debido a las heridas

Fayriel lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras, Legna sujeto al feca por el cuello de sus ropas -mas te vale darnos una explicación o te aseguro que te asesinare, aunque Fayriel y su amigo me odien de por vida- su tono era tan aterrador que el feca solo asintió con la cabeza -de acuerdo lo diré todo-, la sacrogrito lo soltó para acercarse al osamodas -permite que me encargue- le pido a Fayriel y esta la observo llena de ira -tu lo dejaste así, no te permitiré que lo vuelvas a dañar- objeto con fuerza apoyada por el gruñido del dragun, Legna les ignoro y trato de tomar al osamodas nuevamente -¡NO!- Fayriel lo aparto nuevamente mientras Zrak trato de morder a la sacrogrito

-Escúchame Fayriel, si no quieres que muera déjame que lo sane, puedo hacerlo, confía en mi- en su mirada se mostraba sinceridad, la dejo tomar al osamodas y colocarlo en su regazo **"Transferencia de Vida"** del cuerpo de Legna comenzaron a salir pequeños hilos de energía roja los cuales cubrían el cuerpo del osamodas sanando por completo sus heridas, al terminar suspiro de alivio ya no estaba en grave peligro por su ataque pero se mantenía inconsciente -lo siento- pronuncio mas para si misma que para el resto -espero me perdonen ambos por esto algún día, Fayriel se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo por unos instantes mientras Zrak se subía sobre su inconsciente dueño

Legna volteo hacia el feca con una expresión severa -que esperas..., habla- este acato la orden inmediatamente, -mi nombre es Ronald guerrero grado 1 de Brakmar, conocí a ese osamodas hace 2 días cuando me rescato de la muerte, yo me encontraba en el grupo que los ataco ese día, cuando el ocra de cabello verdes lanzo la lluvia de flechas reaccione creando varios escudos pero no fueron suficientes, algunas flechas traspasaron mis escudos dándome de lleno, caí al suelo quedando inconsciente, al despertar estaba muy debilitado todos a mi alrededor estaban muertos, como pude me arrastre y note que mis heridas eran graves, me resigne a morir, cuando ese osamodas apareció me observo un tanto indiferente, se acerco al notar que estaba vivo, me pregunto que había ocurrido, le explique que eramos un puñado de guerreros los cuales, fuimos llamados para ir a ese lugar a luchar, y todo termino en muerte- observo al cielo nostálgico -al escuchar que soy amigo de la infancia de Alexandra vista lejana, el comprendió mis sentimientos y ofreció ayudarme después de volver a ver a 2 amigos suyos muy importantes, llegamos esta mañana a este bosque y me dejo aquí mientras buscaba suministros, trato de curarme varias veces pero los osamodas no son buenos para curar a no ser que seas una de sus invocaciones...- puso su mirada en la sacrogrito

-Mas te vale no mentir- Legna sonaba furiosa, no creía del todo lo que decía pero no era el momento para desquitarse con un Brakmarniano y menos uno de tan bajo nivel, volteo la mirada hacia Fayriel -ve a casa de Vagozor y pídele a Kanatar su bolsa de curación, y vuelve inmediatamente, el hechizo que utilice lo curo, pero prefiero estar mas seguro con pócimas, ademas servirán para el moribundo- señalo al feca,

-De acuerdo, cuídalo bien- Legna asintió y así a la yopuka salio a toda velocidad hacia Bonta, la sacrogrito poso su mirada sobre el osamodas que descansaba sobre su regazo_"realmente eres alguien con potencial y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás" _mostró una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba al osamodas _"ahora entiendo por que Fayriel te quiere tanto"_ sin darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente, Ronald por su parte se mantuvo cayado desviando la vista, no quería sufrir una muerte prematura por observar a la sacrogrito.

Fayriel corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Bonta no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de su maestro cuando se topo con su hermano y Jakkass -¿que ocurre?, ¿por que corres de esa manera?- pregunto Jakkass un tanto preocupado -Legna me pidió buscar la bolsa de curación de Kanatar- respondió con prisa la yopuka tratando de retomar su camino, -explica que fue lo que ocurrió Fayriel, ¿donde esta Legna?- pregunto serio el ocra mayor, -conseguimos a Draknel, lo seguimos y entonces lo vimos acompañado de un brakmarniano, Legna lo ataco y Draknel lucho contra ella, pero todo fue un malentendido y necesito llevar las pócimas rápido- La yopuka tomo aire luego de hablar tan rápido

-¿Te encontraste con Draknel?- Rockun sonaba entre sorprendido -acabo de comprar las pocimas para reabastecer el bolso de Kanatar, si tu amigo lucho contra Legna y ella esta pidiendo las pócimas no creo que el este en buen estado, es mejor que vayamos de inmediato- ordeno Jakkass, -siganme- pidió Fayriel comenzando su camino de vuelta a las afueras de Bonta seguida por su hermano y Jakkass

Al llegar bosque encontraron a Legna hablando con Draknel estaba consciente pero lesionado, Ronald estaba dormido, -¿que le ocurrió?- pregunto Fayriel al acercarse -no tengo idea, al despertar estaba así- respondió Draknel volteando a verla -supongo que el cansancio le afecto y prefiero descansar-

Después de una breve explicación de los acontecimientos, Jakkass comenzó a curar al feca, Legna terminaba de curar a Draknel mientras le interrogaba -entonces, ¿porque ayudas al feca?- Draknel que hasta el momento seguía un poco afectado por el ataque de la sacrogrito, respondido con un poco de dificultad -si es cierto que conoce a la reina de Brakmar entonces es posible detener la guerra- trato de levantarse pero Legna se lo impido, soltó un quejido y siguió su explicación -esta guerra solo a servido para causar dolor y sufrimiento a personas inocentes...- su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna -le ayudare a encontrar a los reyes y terminar esta absurda guerra-

-Si ese es el caso, permíteme ayudarte ahora- Fayriel le mostró una sonrisa -tu siempre nos has ayudado...- camino al lado de Draknel colocándole una mano en el hombro -déjame acompañarte en esto, creo que es la mejor manera de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi y mi hermano- era cierto que Fayriel estaba agradecida por todas las veces que el la ayudo, pero esta propuesta no era solo para pagarle, era lo correcto, nunca debía de dejar a su amigo solo y menos en una tarea tan importante como la de ahora

-¿Estas segura?, te alejaras de tus nuevos amigos y de tu maestro- Draknel trato de razonar con Fayriel pero eso era un tanto imposible, Legna termino de curarlo y se acerco a Jakkass para ayudarle con el feca

-Segura, mi maestro dijo que tengo ya me a proporcionado el entrenamiento básico, el resto depende de mi y no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi- Fayriel le mostró una mirada amenazante

Draknel la miro a los ojos y sabiendo la terquedad de su amiga sabia que iría con el quisiera o no -de acuerdo, pero debemos partir cuanto antes- no quería retrasarse mas, esta era una travesía que les tomaría un buen tiempo -deberías de buscar tus cosas y prepararte- volteo hacia los nuevos amigos de Fayriel -espero me disculpen mi comentario, pero no le digan a nadie sobre esto- Legna le propicio una mirada cómplice -¿hablar sobre que?- Jakkass al igual que ella solo prefiero voltear la mirada en señal de haber ignorado todo lo acontecido, Draknel les agradeció mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-Me siento ofendido de que se olviden de mi persona, yo también los acompaño...- Rockun se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas -al igual que mi hermana tengo una gran deuda que pagarte, debió de ser difícil ayudarnos tantas veces en el pasado- mostró una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras Fayriel suspiro

-Al parecer nuestra pequeña yopuka no quiere que su hermano la acompañe- comento Legna divertida, Fayriel trato de justificarse pero Draknel se le adelanto -suena encantador viajar solo con Fayriel- lanzo una mirada cómplice a Legna, sabia muy bien la intención por la que lanzo aquel comentario en primer lugar

-¡Sabia que tienes alguna intención oculta al no tratar de impedir que fuera contigo, no dejare que te acerques a esa idiota!- Rockun comento sin pensar, siendo victima de las provocaciones de Draknel

-Así que muestras tu complejo de hermanos de nuevo- Legna se reía levemente ante la escena -me pregunto como harás el día que se enamore- y le lanzo una mirada picara a Draknel el cual levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA!?- Fayriel corrió hacia su hermano propiciándole unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza -no tienes derecho a decirme idiota... pequeño estúpido-

-¡¿A quien llamas estúpido?, idiota!-

-¡A ti estúpido y deja de decirme idiota!- y ambos comenzaron a pelar como niños mientras el resto los observaba divertidos

-¿Porque no nos ayudan los guerreros Bontarianos?- pregunto Ronald que hasta el momento se había mantenido al marguen -si ellos nos ayudan es posible que consigamos a los 4 reyes mas rápido- pero se cayo al notar la mirada asesina de Legna y Jakkass sobre el, se levanto a toda velocidad escondiéndose detrás de Draknel -porque ellos tiene que cumplir misiones de su reino, aparte que un grupo de Bontarianos con un Brakmarniano no es algo bien visto...- Draknel miro de forma severa a Ronald -y deja de decir estupideces, pareces sospechoso... si ese par te ataca ya no podre defenderte, apenas logre hacerlo antes...-

Jakkass reviso su bolso y saco un par provisiones las cuales entrego a Rockun -esto les servirá para el camino -volvió a revisar en la bolsa y saco un "Gran Arco Ecológico" -te servirá de ahora en adelante, practica a diario- miro hacia Fayriel -tu también- ambos hermanos asintieron, Rockun tomo todas las cosas y las guardo en su bolsa

Legna se acerco a su amiga y le propino un fuerte abrazo -cuídate Fayriel a sido divertido estar contigo- miro a Draknel -espero le compres mejor ropa y armas cuando llegues a Brakmar...- su mirada decía mas que sus palabras a lo cual el osamodas entendió y respondió -¿me crees capaz de no hacerlo?- Legna le sonrió a ambos, volteo asustada al sentir una presencia que conocía muy bien, Jakkas imito le imito, sabían que era lo que se acercaba

Proveniente de las murallas de Bonta, de entre los arboles apareció una gigantesca rata de pelaje blanco caminando sobre sus patas traseras, con una armadura compuesta por una pechera, brazales y un sombrero metálico, sujetaba una espada de dos manos que balanceaba hacia ellos -demonios, el guardia de Bonta la Rata Blanca- Jakkass estaba impresionado de que el guardián de su reino saliera de las alcantarillas, volteo hacia Ronald -sintió tu presencia, corre muchacho- Ronald estaba tan asustado que no reacciono, Draknel lo tomo como si fuera un saco de harina llevándoselo lejos del lugar, Zrak salto a la cabeza del osamodas antes de que este se alejra demasiado, Rockun y Fayriel les siguieron a toda prisa

-ESPERO VERLOS DE NUEVO- grito Legna al verlos partir a gran velocidad mientras eran seguidos por el guardián de Bonta

Al alejarse lo suficiente de Bonta la Rata Blanca desapareció permitiendo a Fayriel y su grupo descansar un poco -¿que fue eso?- pregunto al notar que ya no eran perseguidos por esa bestia tan extraña, -es el guardián de Bonta, debió de sentir a Ronald que es un Brakmarniano y por razones naturales le ataco- respondió Draknel mientras bajaba a Ronald, -¿pero no se supone que ellos están para impedir que sus habitantes débiles salgan?- esta vez pregunto Rockun, -no, los guardianes están para atacar a quienes no pertenecen a ese reino, en el caso de Bonta, ataca a todo aquel que no sea Bontaria o los ciudadanos de pequeñas aldeas- respondió Ronald, -entonces... ¿por que nos ataco el Girasol Hambriento en Astrub?- pregunto Fayriel mostrando preocupación en su rostro, -dejáramos eso para otro momento Fayriel- Draknel la miro para voltear hacia el feca -por ahora es mejor que nos digas todo sobre la desaparición de los 4 reyes...-

-De acuerdo, pocos días antes de la reunión que se haría en Astrub para la firma del tratado, Alexandra me llamo para que la acompañara, sabia que tendría buena escolta pero quería la compañía de un amigo para que el viaje no le pareciera tan largo, el plan era salir de Brakmar, pasar por el Territorio de los Dragopavos, de hay a los Lagos Encantados cruzar el Bosque de los Abráknidos y llegar a Astrub, era el camino mas rápido y seguro, partimos y el viaje no tuvo contratiempos, con la vista tan perfecta de Alexandra sabríamos cuando se avecinaría un enemigo, pero con lo que no contamos era con que en el Bosque de los Abráknidos oscuros nos embocarían, Alexabdra estaba confundida no los había visto acercarse, y eran oponentes de muy fuertes, durante el ataque Alexandra me entrego un pergamino y me empujo hacia unos arbustos donde caí inconsciente, al despertar me conseguí con los escoltas muertos y Alexandra desaparecida, regrese a Brakmar donde me trataron de traidor y me obligaron a formar parte de las tropas de Brakmar, estuve vigilado constantemente hasta hace un par de días donde me obligaron a venir a atacar a un grupo de Bontarianos que tenían un cargamento de suma importancia- observo a ambos hermanos -mis disculpas por todo los problemas causados, no era mi intención-

-Si, si al grano...- respondo de forma agresiva Rockun

-deberíamos de ir a donde capturaron a la reina de Brakmar, allí empezaremos a buscar pistas...- participo Draknel al ser interrumpido por Ronald -no, primero debemos conseguir ese pergamino, si conseguimos a los 4 reyes el ministro de Brakmar destruirá el pergamino, el lo utiliza como mástil para sus discursos diciendo que es lo ultimo que queda de la reina Alexandra pero en realidad esta en contra del tratado de paz- Ronald apretó el puño lleno de impotencia -soy demasiado débil para enfrentarlo, y no poseo habilidades para robar ese pergamino- observo a Draknel -tu no eres un osamodas común, con tu ayuda estoy seguro de que podre conseguir ese pergamino-

Draknel soltó un suspiro -no se por quien me tomas, soy un osamodas común y corriente- miro a Ronald -un osamodas, no un sram..., los sram son expertos en el sigilo, yo no lo soy y dudo que alguno de mis amigos lo sea- apunto a ambos hermanos de cabellera gris -de por si Rockun es un inútil con el arco y la flecha y eso que es un ocra...- carcajeo un poco

-¿Quien te da derecho a hablar así de mi?- Rockun saco de arco y apunto directamente hacia el osamodas -hasta donde yo se tu tampoco eres quien para criticar...- Draknel carcajeo aun mas -soy un osa modas que aplica bien sus hechizos y se lleva bien con los animales, dime ¿donde esta mi falla?- Rockun estaba apunto de lanzar una flecha cuando su hermana le toco el hombro -yo fui la que le dijo que aun no eras bueno apuntando con el arco hermano, disculpa- Fayriel mostraba una cara de total vergüenza -seras idiota..., aun que sea nuestro amigo no puedes andas contando esas cosas por todas partes Fayriel- Rockun reprocho a su hermana

-¿Por que tanta agresividad hacia mi últimamente Rockun?, ¿acaso no somos amigos?- comento Draknel con dolor fingido -después de todos estos años que los cuide y los ayude sin pedir nada a cambio me tratas de esta manera- soltó un par de lágrimas falsas cosa que enojo aun mas a Rockun -no creas que no se que intenciones tienes con mi hermana- amenazo el ocra, el osamodas mostró total confusión ante tales palabras -no te hagas el inocente, porque desde que llegaste a Bonta te conseguiste primero con ella, y luego no le quitabas la mirada de encima- Rockun lanzo una mirada desafiante hacia su amigo, el cual en estos momentos actuo como si estuviera ofendido ante tal acusación

-Primero, me la conseguí porque Zrak seguía el rastro y al parecer era el de ella no el tuyo- señalo al pequeño dragun que estaba sombre su cabeza -segundo estaba observando cuanto había cambiado al igual que tu..., ya ambos muestras su aumento de fuerza...- suspiro y luego lanzo una mirada picara hacia Rockun -no sera que estas celoso..., el pequeño Rockun de verdad tiene complejo de hermanos- carcajeo por unos instantes hasta sentir el roce de una flecha pasar por su rostro -si te sigues burlando no fallare la siguiente- Draknel avanzo poco a poco hacia Rockun -adelante dispara otra- Fayriel y Ronald estaban completamente sorprendidos ante el cambio de atmósfera, ahora parecía un campo de batalla real, Rockun comenzó a lanzar flechas las cuales no acertaban sobre el osamodas

-Ves que solo eres un ocra con mala puntería- seguía retando Draknel mientras continuaba con su lento pero continuo avance, Rockun sentía presión sobre su cuerpo con cada disparo que realizaba, habia practicado mucho y acertaba en el blanco pero su defecto era el necesitar tiempo para apuntar debidamente, la atmosfera en ese momento no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente para dar en el blanco, sus nervios lo dominaban cada vez mas y mas hasta colapsar y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, Draknel llego hasta el -te has hecho mas fuerte amigo, pero aun no soportas la presión de la batalla, sin mencionar que la detestas- se retiro dejando al ocra solo en el suelo

-Draknel ¿porque le haces eso a mi hermano?- Fayriel se le acerco con duda hacia su amigo, este solo la tomo por los hombros -porque me disparo una flecha, no esperaras que me quede sin hacer nada- bufo antes de darle una sonrisa -bueno mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a Brakmar, aun queda mucho camino por delante- Fayriel asintió y se dirigió hacia su hermano -Rockun, vamos, es mejor seguir nuestro camino- este solo se levanto y siguió a su hermana sin decir o expresar nada

-Bueno Ronald tu eres el que conoce el camino- Draknel observo fijamente al feca -de acuerdo, pero no llegaremos hoy, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar a una taberna que esta a mitad del camino, nos servirá para descansar y reponer energía- dicho esto los 4 comenzaron su camino hacia Brakmar sin tomar muchas preocupaciones.

* * *

si alguien ve algún error referente al mapa del juego o sobre algo mas importante, hagamenlo saber si es que no les da flojera... ¬¬ buenos días, son las 6:25 am hora de Venezuela


	9. Chapter 8 Viaje a Brakmar

y he aquí el capitulo 8

* * *

Cap 8 Viaje a Brakmar

Luego de haber caminado por los Campos de Cania, al fin había llegado a la zona de Sierra de Caina, todo a su alrededor eran campos cubiertos de césped con algunas rocas de gran tamaño, y uno que otro árbol, solo blops y crujidores de las llanuras habitaban el lugar, criaturas nada agresivas pero con la fuerza suficiente para que se entretuvieran durante algunas peleas.

Fayriel era la más animada durante el viaje, cargando a Zrak quien parecía particularmente interesado en iniciar una pelea con un biplop, Rockun caminaba cerca de su hermana _"este pequeño solo le gusta pelear"_ pensó viendo al pequeño dragun tratando de zafarse del agarre de la yopuka, por su parte Draknel iba en la delantera junto a Ronald platicando sobre el tiempo estimado que les tomaría llegar a Brakmar

-a buen paso llegaremos e días- comentó Ronald con seguridad

-eso espero- Draknel suspiraba al pensar en el largo viaje que tenía por delante, escucho un pequeño grito de Fayriel, volteó en dirección del grito y observó como Zrak estaba preparándose para pelear contra un biplop cercano a ellos -¡ZRAK!- gritó el osamodas -ya has peleado hoy 3 veces, compórtate- el pequeño dragun volteó a observarlo con ojos tristes -ven aquí, ahora- el dragun siguió la orden y caminó hasta Draknel, éste lo colocó sobre su capucha

-Draknel no seas tan duro con él- Fayriel se le acercó tomándolo de la mano

-no puede buscar peleas sin necesidad, si esos blops nos atacan tardaríamos más en llegar a un lugar donde dormir, ya está anocheciendo- señaló el cielo el cual se oscurecía

Fayriel asintió sabía que él tenía razón, suspiro y comenzó a caminar en silencio detrás de Draknel, Ronald veía el camino buscando un lugar donde acampar, al final llegaron a un claro donde el feca sacó una carpa de su mochila, Rockun encendió el fuego junto a su hermana y Draknel buscó en su mochila las provisiones que había comprado anteriormente en Bonta

-mañana debemos entrenar hermana- comentó Rockun mientras le daba un bocado a su comida

-será divertido ver que uses tu nuevo arco- comentó emocionada Fayriel

-¿y tú usaras solo tu espada de maderucha?, ¿acaso te crees tan fuerte como para vencerme con sólo eso?- bufo Rockun -no quieras presumir hermana, no te queda nada bien-

Fayriel se preparó para comenzar una discusión con su hermano cuando un osamodas entrometido comenzó a participar -apuesto mi desayuno a que ella es capaz de ganarte- comento acostado en el suelo observando el cielo

-no te metas Draknel, el que aguantaras un ataque de Legna y vencido a tres reclutas no te hacen un experto en estas cosas- decía Rockun mientras terminaba su cena y luego se dirigiera a la carpa, cuando Draknel volvió a comentar -aun así ella te va a ganar mañana, apuesto lo que quieras a eso- Rockun se metió en la carpa y se echó a dormir no tenía caso seguir una discusión sin sentido para él

-gracias por la comida- Fayriel se levantó y camino a un lugar apartado de sus amigos, Ronald no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras Draknel se mantenía acostado sin prestar atención o eso hacia parecer

-ve con ella- indicó al dragun que estaba junto a él y este se fue a acompañar a la yopuka, Ronald observó la acción del osamodas y no tardo en preguntar -¿por qué la defiendes tanto?-

-no lo hago- respondió de mala gana

-claro que sí, la defiendes de su hermano y mandaste a tu dragun con ella- Ronald no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaba por la cabeza del osamodas

-primero, lo mande con ella para que no esté sola, segundo no la defiendo de su hermano, solo digo lo que es verdad, Rockun es fuerte pero no es un guerrero, caso contrario a Fayriel, mañana lo entenderás

Ronald caminó hasta la carpa -como digas, pero yo también se lo que es querer a una amiga de la infancia- y se fue a dormir dejando a Draknel sumido en sus pensamientos

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos Fayriel volvió vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, se le acercó y se sentó junto a él -¿qué haces afuera?- lo observó con incredulidad

-aquí voy a dormir- respondió con frialdad

-no puedes hacer eso- Fayriel se sobresaltó al imaginar a su amigo dormir al aire libre -vamos a entrar en la carpa- lo jaló por las ropas pero Draknel la tomó por las muñecas

-Fayriel déjame aquí, no voy a entrar a la carpa- con expresión sería observó a su amiga -tienes que dormir, mañana debes levantarte temprano para entrenar junto a tu hermano-

-no dejare que te quedes aquí afuera solo- Fayriel tenía el rostro triste, temía que algo le pasara al osamodas, este entendió sus sentimientos, suspiró y dijo

-Fayriel soy un osamodas que ha vivido casi toda su vida en un corral junto a dragopavos, no me pasará nada, y ni se te ocurra decir que te quedarás, serás una chica fuerte y todo lo que desees pero debes dormir más resguardada-

-pues si no entras conmigo a la carpa me quedaré contigo aquí te guste a o no- se acostó sin decir más al lado de su amigo abrazando al pequeño Zrak como si un peluche se tratara, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y cerró los ojos esperando caer dormida lo más pronto posible

Fayriel no pudo evitar temblar al sentir el frío de la noche, escuchó a Draknel reír lo cual le molesto, pero sino se iba a la carpa ella tampoco _"no sé cómo él puede aguantar esto, pero no me echaré para atrás con mi decisión"_ seguía temblando del frío cuando sintió como varios cuerpos suaves y lanudos la cubrían, al abrir los ojos vio un grupo de jalatines sobre ella arropándola -¿pero que...?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por Draknel divertido ante su expresión

-los invoque yo, serás terca pero no te dejare pasar frío, te mantendrán abrigada- comento el osamodas mientras volvía a ponerse cómodo en su lugar

-pensé que los osamodas no podían invocar jalatines- era un argumento válido, sabía que los osamodas invocaban ciertas criaturas y los jalatines no estaban entre ellas

-desde que tengo memoria puedo hacerlo, creo que es algo natural en los osamodas, pero como son inútiles para pelear supongo que nadie los invoca-

-¿no invocaras algunos para que te cubran a ti?- teniendo tal habilidad Fayriel pensó que su amigo invocaría otro grupo de jalatines para que lo arroparan a el

-no, ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado a este ambiente- le mostró una sonrisa a Fayriel -duerme que es tarde- la yopuka asintió y se durmió, si él ya había hecho esto por ella no tenía derecho a pedirle más

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio Rockun al salir de la carpa fue a su hermana dormida debajo de un grupo de jalatines, y cerca de esta a Draknel dormido un poco alejado, sabía que su hermana tardaría en entrar a la carpa, pero nunca imagino que ella se quedaría afuera "así que se quedó con el zoofilico" su enojo era tal que se podía notar su aura asesina

Fayriel sintió el instinto asesino y se levantó, al ver a su hermano pensó que estaría molesto con ella

-hermano, buenos días, perdona que no entrara a la carpa anoche, es que no quería dejar sola a Draknel- articulo con algo de nerviosismo

-me voy a entrenar- Rockun se calmó y se alejó del campamento maldiciendo por lo bajo, Fayriel se levantó y dio una última mirada a su amigo que aún se mantenía dormido

Ronald salió de la carpa, observó al par de hermano que ahora entrenaban arduamente, volteó hacia el osamodas y sin dudarlo le comentó -eres feliz haciendo enojar a ese ocra, ¿cierto?- tomó las cosas necesarias para preparar el desayuno y volteó de nuevo al osamodas -deja de hacerte el dormido, podría presumir que no has dormido nada en toda la noche-

-te equivocas, logre dormir una hora, pero la vigilancia me costó un poco- Draknel hablo aun sin abrir los párpados ni moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba -déjame dormir al menos hasta el desayuno-

Ronald mostró una media sonrisa -supongo que cualquiera en tu posición tampoco habría podido dormir, pocos son capaces de tener tan agradable compañía durante la noche- rió un poco ante su propio comentario, pero no duro mucho, sintió un como era observado como un sentenciado a muerte

-eso no es de tu incumbencia..., pero si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello...- Draknel se hallaba sentado fulminando con la mirada a Ronald, el cual tenía un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda

-no tengo interés en ella, no te debes preocupar por mí- articuló con dificultad, Draknel se acostó nuevamente y con un chasquido de sus dedos, desapareció a todos los jalatines que aún se mantenían cercanos a él

Luego de un merecido desayuno los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia Brakmar, Draknel estaba adormilado, Rockun y Fayriel no podían evitar reírse al ver la cara demacrada del osamodas mientras Ronald prefería no comentar

-mírame hermana, ¿quién soy?- Rockun comenzó a imitar el caminar desganado de Draknel, mientras Fayriel carcajeaba con fuerza

-ahora yo- pidió Fayriel comenzando a imitar la expresión facial del osamodas y balbuceó alguna que otra palabra inentendible causando que su hermano carcajeara igual de fuerte que ella

-uuuuuhhhh- gruño sin fuerzas Draknel, sin conseguir que le tomaran en cuenta

Las burlas y carcajadas siguieron el resto de la mañana, al caer la hora del almuerzo se encontraban en las cordilleras cercanas al territorio koalak, Ronald comenzó con los preparativos, Rockun se encontraba meditando sobre una roca y la inquieta Fayriel picaba con un palillo a un trasnochado Draknel que buscaba dormir

-¿me puedes dejar dormir Fayriel?- una vena se hinchó en su frente

-ya dormiste lo suficiente anoche, no seas tan perezoso Draknel- comentó divertida Fayriel

-Fayriel..., déjame dormir por favor...- su tono ganaba fuerza con cada minuto transcurrido, Fayriel lo ignoro y siguió picándole con el palillo

Draknel se levantó de golpe causando que Fayriel retrocediera por reflejo, el osamodas se acercó a ella lentamente de forma amenazante mientras la miraba de forma tenebrosa -tú te lo buscaste- se lanzó sobre la yopuka propinando una dotación de cosquillas

-no, no, basta no me hagas cosquillas- la yopuka hablaba con dificultad tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo -no es justo, Zrak ayúdame- suplico ayuda al pequeño dragun el cual trato de avanzar en su ayuda pero una mirada desafiante del osamodas lo mantuvo sentado observando -no es justo, sabes que no es justo- seguía quejándose entre carcajadas forzadas por la tortura, cuando por fin creyó haberse librado del agarre del osamodas sintió un nuevo jalón hacia el suelo cayendo de forma brusca, estaba un poco confusa, sintió algo poco usual, le estaba agarrando en cierta zona delicada -que suave- logro escuchar para caer en cuenta, se sonrojo de forma brusca

Se separó observando que estaba sobre Draknel y este tenía sus manos sobre sus..., aun mas roja que un blop guinda -PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito a todo pulmón tomando al osamodas por las ropas y arrojándolo lo más lejos posible

Draknel sintió el impacto al chocar con una de las grandes piedras de la cordillera, pero su cansancio había llegado a un nivel tan elevado que solo se durmió sin importarle sus heridas y el recuerdo de una agradable sensación en su mano derecha

Fayriel se acercó a su hermano a esperar su plato de comida, Zrak se subió a sus piernas y la observo un poco preocupado, Rockun se le acerco curioso -¿a quién le gritabas?- pregunto algo sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta pero quería a satisfacción de confirmarlo

-a Draknel- Rockun se alegró y continuo con el interrogatorio

-qué te hizo para que le dijeras eso, si tú lo adoras- era evidente su felicidad y quería seguir manteniéndola el mayor tiempo posible, y sacar información del suceso

-nada...- Fayriel volteó el rostro tratando de ocultar su rubor, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, ya que su hermano era insistente

-dimeeeeeee, que hizo ese pervertido, ¿o prefieres que saque mis propias conclusiones?- le mostró una mirada macabra a su hermana la cual volteó hacia él

-no te atreverías...- amenazo con una mirada desafiante

-trato de quitart...- Fayriel lo levantó y con extrema furia lo lanzo sin decir nada en la misma dirección que el osamodas, Rockun choco justo al lado de Draknel quedando inconsciente

Luego de que el trío restante almorzara, Ronald busco a las dos víctimas de la brutal fuerza de Fayriel, al regresar Rockun se disculpó con su hermana mientras Draknel bostezaba en señal de haber dormido bien, observó de reojo a Fayriel y éste se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar el suceso anteriormente

Al final de la tarde habían dado con una aldea en Landa Sidimote a uno o dos días de Brakmar, Draknel comentaba con Ronald sobre la aldea no parecía tener mucho pero si o suficiente para darle reposo a los viajeros, un mercadillo de herreros, un mercadillo de sastres y zapateros, pero lo que más quería el cuarteto de viajeros era una posada donde pasar la noche, Rockun optó por permanecer en silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que pudo ocurrir entre su hermana y el osamodas, mientras Fayriel admiraba el paisaje cargando Zrak. A los cinco les rugió el estómago en clara señal de hambre -hay está la posada será mejor entrar y comer algo- señaló Ronald apuntando a un edificio de madera de tres pisos, entraron al establecimiento donde fueron recibidos por una sadida vestida con ropas de servicio -¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia, -una mesa para cuatro y una habitación grande por favor- respondió Draknel sin mostrar expresión alguna, la sadida los guío a una redonda -tenemos cuervok asado y pinzas de scorbuto- espero la orden, -cuatro órdenes de cuervok asado por favor- dijo Ronald quien conocía bien la comida de esa zona, la sadida asintió y se retiró. Mientras esperaba la comida Rockun observó el lugar, era amplio con unas diez mesas por todo el piso inferior de las cuales 5 estaban llenas, una barra donde un viejo propinaba bebidas a un par pandawas, una sram se acercó a la barra y tomo varios platos vestía similar a la sadidas, la detalló, era una sram de baja estatura y pocos atributos, ojos rojos e inexpresivos, cabello verde oscuro un poco más abajo de los hombros, Rockun la observó por unos momentos algo le parecía peculiar pero fue interrumpido por la sadida que llegó con su orden

Como era habitual Fayriel trataba de quitarle comida a su hermano, y él peleaba con ella para que no lo hiciera, Ronald reía con una gota de sudor en su frente, y Draknel compartía su comida con Zrak el cual estaba muy encantado, ninguno de ellos se percató que eran observados a cada momento

-deja de hacer eso Fayriel no ves que es molesto- Rockun trataba de alejar a Fayriel de su plato -pero tengo hambre hermano- respondía la yopuka tratando de alcanzar el plato de su hermano -si tienes tanta hambre ¿porque no pides otro plato de comida?- Fayriel dejo de forcejar con su hermano y le llevo el pulgar al mentón -¿puedo pedir más comida?- observó a Draknel el cual parecía muy divertido con la pregunta -claro que sí, pensé que lo sabías- rió por lo bajo, Fayriel estaba emocionada, y pidió 2 platos más de cuervok asado, Rockun suspiro de alivio al ver que no tendría que luchar contra su hermana para mantener su comida, o por lo menos no ese día

Al terminar de cenar Draknel se acercó a la barra para pagar el hospedaje, Ronald y Rockun bebían y comentaban ocurrencia mientras Fayriel se dormitaba sobre la mesa -Fayriel, ¿por qué no te vas a acostar?- Ronald la observó preocupado -no sé cuál es nuestra habitación- respondió medio dormida la yopuka -es la numero 10, toma aquí está la llave- le extendió una llave con un número gravado en ella, Fayriel le agradeció y subió por las escaleras que daban al segundo, abrió la puerta y observó el cuarto con cuatro camas individuales, al entrar sintió una presencia detrás de ella, volteo y ahí encontró a su amigo osamodas extendiendo sus brazos para entregarle al pequeño dragun el cual dormía plácidamente -es mejor que duerma contigo- la yopuka tomo a la mascota e inmediatamente Draknel dio media vuelta retirándose, Fayriel estaba confundida, no es que no apreciare el gesto de su amigo pero al parecer escondía alguna intención, recordó el incidente de ese mismo día "quizás busca disculparse" pensó antes de acostarse junto al pequeño dragun, le abrazo como si un peluche se tratara antes de quedar dormida

Una vez abajo en las mesas Ronald se despedía de Rockun mientras Draknel se sentaba al lado de este despidiéndose también del feca, quedando en un incómodo silencio entre ambos

-pensé que te habías retirado a dormir- comento Rockun rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-solo fui a dejar Zrak con Fayriel, le tiene mucho cariño, además no le hace daño dormir con él- comentó tranquilo, mientras miraba al vacío

-te la pasas mucho tiempo cerca de ella, eso no me agrada- volteó molesto a mirar al osamodas

-¿celoso?, lo lamento hermano pero no me gustan los hombres- con su típico tono burlón

-déjate de estupideces, solo aléjate de mi hermana, no quiero que le hagas daño, deja de mentir- Draknel ladeo la cabeza completamente confuso

-¿pero de qué demonios hablas?- Rockun tomo a Draknel por las ropas intentando alzarlo en vano

¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, ACASO HAS OLVIDADO A LA ANIRIPSA CON LA QUE SALIAS CUANDO AÚN ESTÁBAMOS EN ASTRUB, DEJA DE ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA SOLO LA LASTIMARAS!- el grito de Rockun se escuchó por toda la posada, causando que todos alrededor de ellos voltearan a verlos

-¡REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA, Y TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE UNA YOPUKA FUE LA QUE TE CATALOGO COMO IDIOTA, SE TE APLICA AL DOBLE!- sentó a Rockun de golpe -esa aniripsa, fue la que me enseño lo básico y me vendía las pócimas para curar las heridas que ustedes tenían luego de sus peleas, apuesto a que me viste con ella varias veces y sacaste esa conclusión solo, sin siquiera preguntar...- Rockun asintió ante las palabras de su amigo -realmente me haces pensar que tú eres más yopuka que ella... y no por la habilidad en combate- Draknel suspiro -desde hace años que te veo como un hermano menor, pero hoy me provoca golpearte solo por tan estúpido comentario- se levantó de su asiento dejando a Rockun atónito por unos instantes

-y a Fayriel también la vez como una hermana menor ¿cierto?- pregunto el ocra mientras veía al osamodas acercare a las escaleras

-no...- mostrando una sonrisa pícara mientras desaparecía por las escaleras

En la habitación de la posada todo era absoluto silencio, o eso parecía, Zrak abrió los ojos repentinamente, se zafo del agarre de la yopuka y levanto la nariz olfateando, agudizo la vista, lanzo un fuerte rugido en clara señal de advertencia hacia algo que no podía ver pero sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en la habitación

Ronald y Fayriel despertaron al escuchar el rugido, la yopuka observo al dragun el cual no dejaba de ver un punto cercano a la puerta -¿qué pasa Zrak?- pregunto al no notar nada inusual en la habitación a excepción de un erizado dragun -muéstrate quien quiera que seas- ordeno al vacío esperando respuesta

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando una figura sombría con un par de cuernos -Draknel- dijo sorprendida la yopuka pero este alzo el brazo sujetando algo en el aire, pronuncio mientras con su otra mano perecía inspeccionar aquello que sujetaba, aunque Fayriel no entendía que podía ser, no veía nada aparte de la mano del osamodas -piel suave.., cabello largo..., pecho...plano...- mostró desprecio en el rostro antes de escuchar el grito de una mujer -¡SOY COPA A ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!- lanzo aquello que sujetaba con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared provocando una leve nube de humo, mostrando una sram cubierta por una capa negra -¿qué planeabas hacer aquí?- pregunto molesto Draknel mientras se limpiaba las manos en sus ropas

-¡la dejaste inconsciente!- le gritó Fayriel levantándose de su cama y tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la sram abrió los ojos rápidamente y saco una daga colocándola en el cuello de la yopuka, la observó deteniéndose momentáneamente en la zona del pecho, apretó los dientes con fuerza y miro a Draknel y Ronald

-solo quiero que me den todo su dinero y no lastimare a esta mujer... pechugona- hizo énfasis en la última palabra con claro tono de molestia -y al dragun-

-no debiste hacer eso- objeto Draknel con claro tono de tranquilidad, la sram lo observo extrañada era un claro intento de robo porque no la tomo enserio, -y yo que estaba preocupada por ti- escucho debajo de ella y miro a la yopuka que tomo con fuerza el brazo donde sostenía la daga, Fayriel la arrojo con fuerza causando que se estrellara contra la pared dejándola fuera de combate

Para cuando la sram despertó se encontraba atada sobre una de las camas de la habitación, Fayriel estaba sentada en su cama junto a Rockun, -despertaste- volteó y observó al osamodas sentado a su lado recostado en la pared -más te vale explicar quién eres y qué es lo que buscas- la sram negó con la cabeza -no- miro desafiante al osamodas

-como gustes...- Draknel saco su guadaña alzándola sobre sí mismo, sus ojos se tornaron fríos y siniestros, la tensión en la habitación creció de forma repentina, Rockun trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, Fayriel lanzo un grito mudo, la sram sintió pánico y sin dar vuelta atrás comenzó a gritar esperando que ese no fuera su fin -¡SOLO QUERÍA LLEVARME SU DINERO PARA RECUPERAR A MI HERMANA!- abrió los ojos para notar que tenía el filo de la guadaña en su cuello, las caras llenas de terror y asombro eran las presentes en la habitación

la tensión en la habitación desapareció instantáneamente, todos suspiraron aliviados, Draknel corto las ataduras de la sram pero antes de pronunciar palabra Fayriel lo tomo por las ropas -¿en que estabas pensando?, acaso querías asesinarla realmente?- tenía una seria de emociones ligadas en ese momento, enojo, preocupación y miedo

-lo siento..., creí que era la mejor manera para que hablara- logro articular mientras Fayriel lo agitaba con fuerza, Rockun se acercó a la sram -¿estás bien?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-no necesito ayuda de ustedes- habló con ira la sram, todos voltearon a verla -solo vine llevarme a ese dragun para pagar el precio de mi hermana- soltó sin pensarlo, y se avergonzó al hablar de forma imprudente

-¿qué le paso a tu hermana?- preguntó Rockun levantándose -si es tan importante como para trates de robar a ese dragun es importante entonces- señaló a Zrak que estaba sobre la cama de la yopuka

-como si les fuera a decir lo que paso, no les diré nada- se encogió de hombros -solo..., solo quiero a mi hermana de regreso- soltó unas cuantas lágrimas -mi hermana desapareció hace varios días, hace dos días me llego un pergamino con un mensaje de un grupo de bandidos diciendo que tienen a mi hermana en la mazmorra de los cánidos, me informaron de un dragon azul zafiro pasaría pronto por este lugar, debo llevarlo y podré recuperar a mi hermana, pensé que era algo imposible de creer hasta que los vía entrando a la posada, los vi actuar como idiotas mientras comían, pensé que podría robarles a ese dragun sin problemas- comenzó a llorar con furia -mi hermana es toda mi familia-

Todos se lanzaron miradas cómplices entre ellos -¿creen que podamos con la mazmorra de los canidos?- comentó Rockun con una sonrisa -sí, ya es momento de una buena pelea, quiero probar cuan efectivo ha sido nuestro entrenamiento- Fayriel golpeó su puño con la palma

-pero si descubrimos que es una trampa o que mientes...- Draknel mostró una sonrisa siniestra, causando terror en la sram

-Draknel...- le prendió Fayriel -deja de asustarla o tendré que golpearte enserio- advirtió al osamodas que solo carcajeó ante el comentario -está bien, está bien, no más sustos-, Fayrie suspiro -bueno, deberíamos comer algo antes de partir ¿no?- pregunto Fayriel sujetándose el estomago

Draknel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta -voy a buscar suficiente comida para todos, cuiden a nuestra supuesta prisionera mientras regreso- le sonrío a Fayriel -no te preocupes te traeré doble ración- abandonó la habitación en busca del desayuno

Ronald tomo palabra al salir el osamodas -¿no creen que les hace falta algo?- miro fijamente a los hermanos los cuales negaron con la cabeza -armas..., el único con un arma decente es Rockun- su argumento era valido

-no se preocupen, si necesitan armas yo se las puedo brindar- la pequeña sram se levantó -he adquirido varias mientras aprendía las artes de mi clase-

-etto..., disculpa pero aun no te has presentado- comento Fayriel sonriente, para que todos los presentes carcajearan

-Sira..., me llamo Sira-

* * *

listo el capitulo 8, ya vendrán nuevas aventuras, mas golpizas para Draknel por "accidentes"


	10. Chapter 9 La Mazmorra de los Canidos

y he aquí el capitulo 9, solo 2 reviews pero no importa aun sigo con esto jajajaja

* * *

Cap 9 la Mazmorra de los Canidos

Draknel volvió con lo que parecía ser un banquete de comida, entrego una ración a cada uno de los residentes de la habitación, doble a Fayriel, tomo al dragun colocándolo en su cabeza, cada cierto tiempo le entregaba a la mascota algo de comida. Durante la comida Sira se presento adecuadamente, explico que ella era una camarera en la posada mientras su hermana mayor una xelor llamada Naly era una bibliotecaria en La Milicia de Brakmar, puesto que empezó a ocupar desde unos meses atrás, Ambas habían nacido y crecido en esa aldea y el mutuo sueño de ambas era viajar a Pandala y conocer ese maravilloso lugar, pero con la guerra en tal estado no se atrevían a viajar.

-¿que pruebas tienes de que la tiene secuestrada?- pregunto Draknel en tono seco -no es que no crea tu historia, pero tengo mis dudas-

-el día que recibí el pergamino, se me entrego también una piedra comunicador- saco de entre sus ropas una piedra en forma de rombo de color azul oscura -esto es una piedra comunicador- mostró el artefacto, los hermanos de cabellos grises la observaron con mucha atención -sirve para mostrar la imagen y ubicación de la persona con quien te comunicas, siempre y cuando tenga una de estas también- hizo una pausa recordando lo ocurrido hacia unos días atrás -cuando la recibí no entendí nada, leí el pergamino y me fui a toda prisa a Brakmar, llegue en menos de un día, no me importo que los caminos principales sean las principales zonas de guerra, corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a la casa de mi hermana, la busque por toda la casa sin encontrarla, fui a La Milicia Brakmar donde pregunte por ella, me informaron que tenia días sin aparecer- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- fue entonces cuando recibí un comunicado a la piedra era la voz de un hombre, me indico siguiera las instrucciones del pergamino o mi hermana moriría, y fue entonces..., fue entonces cuando la..., la escuche gritar "yo no tengo idea de lo que hablan", "no se atrevan a tocar a mi hermana, ¡SIRA, SIRA NO LOS ESCUCHES!"- Sira comenzó a llorar, todos voltearon a reprochar a Draknel con la mirada, pero este los ignoro

-podrías mostrarme ese pergamino, hay algo que me gustaría revisar- su tono seguía siendo frío e indiferente, Sira le extendió el pergamino y Draknel procedió a abrirlo y leerlo

_Dentro de unos días pasara por tu aldea un osamodas cargando un dragun azul zafiro, debes robarlo y traerlo hasta la mazmorra de los canidos, si deseas ver a tu hermana no puedes fracasar, pero si lo haces ambas se reunirán en el otro mundo_

Devolvió el pergamino mientras miraba al vacío, tomo al dragun para colocarlo en el piso -¿que te hace tan especial pequeño?, incluso en Astrub ese viejo anutrof se la pasaba muy interesado en ti- el dragun resoplo con ira -lo se, lo se a ti nunca te agrado, pero siempre me pidió que te entrenara par ser mas dócil y cariñoso- mostró una media sonrisa -lo que nunca espero que es serias cariñoso con cierta yopuka- tanto el dragun como el osamodas voltearon a ver a Fayriel quien los veo con cierto temor en sus ojos, lo cual noto Draknel claramente, el dragun se recostó al lado del osamodas -gracias, es un alago ser querido por un dragun-

-¿que es lo que ocurre Draknel?- pregunto Ronald siendo el vociferador del resto del grupo -haces preguntas extrañas y ahora hablas con el dragun...-

-por ahora ni yo mismo sabría que responder, por ahora es mejor limitarnos a rescatar a la hermana de Sira- respondió con tranquilidad -los esperare en la barra- se retiro de habitación

Para Fayriel era una faceta completamente desconocida para ella ver a Draknel siendo tan siniestro, momentos atrás actuó de forma imprudente, su enojo era mayor a su miedo, pero ahora estando mas calmada no podía evitar sentir temor de aquel osamodas que mostró esa clara intención de asesinar a otra persona, el mismo osamodas que la cuido, animo y ayudo en innumerables ocasiones, ese osamodas que tanto..., _"¿quien es realmente Draknel?"_ fue una de las preguntas que comenzó a hacerse Fayriel antes de ser interrumpida por los comentarios de Sira

-realmente pensé que iba a morir...- su tono era triste -pensé que no volvería a ver a mi hermana-

-para que una sram, maestros del robo y asesinato diga eso- comento Rockun mientras se cruzaba de brazos -es un verdadero asesino, sera difícil confiar de nuevo en el-

"_es cierto, si estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Sira, es capaz de asesinar a cualquiera"_ los pensamientos de Fayriel comenzaron a volar de forma alarmante _"Draknel no puede ser un asesino" "pero acabo de verlo por mi misma estuvo apunto de matar a Sira" "pero no es que lo fuera a hacer realmente" "¿cierto?"_ la duda comenzaba a carcomerla cuando un fuerte pisotón la hizo volver en si

-no es que le de la razón, pero hasta hace unos minutos no eras mas que una extraña y una ladrona que trato de llevarse a Zrak, aparte de tratar de lastimar Fayriel, cualquiera te habría tratado de esa forma- el tono severo de Ronald les hizo caer en razón -no se que esperabas realmente Sira- reprocho viendo fijamente a la sram -y siento lastima por Draknel, saber que tus propios amigos desconfían de ti...- volteo a ver a Rockun quien se sentía avergonzado de si mismo

Fayriel sintió una punzada de culpa _"como pude dudar de el, sin importar que siempre a sido y siempre sera Draknel"_ le levanto para salir de la habitación

-eres muy obvia Fayriel, es mejor que lo dejes solo otro poco- Ronald la detuvo solo con su voz -Sira es mejor que muestres las armas que tienes, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos partir cuanto antes a rescatar a tu hermana, si es una bibliotecaria de La Milicia de Brakmar hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarle- observo a la sram en espera de una respuesta

-de acuerdo- saco de entre sus ropas algunas armas, pero solo 3 llamaron la atención de Ronald -un El Cutter (espada), un Bastón del Amo de los Tofus y un Javiador (arco)...- observo dudoso a la sram -¿a quienes les quitaste estas cosas?-

-se las robe a un grupo de idiotas que se embriagaron abajo en la taberna, no fue difícil...- hizo un afán de superioridad -debajo de esta pequeña y sexy apariencia soy una sram capaz de combatir contra guerreros grado 5- Ronald bufo ante el comentario

-luego te quejas de ser tratada como una ladrona..., y se sentir guadañas rosando tu cuello...- su mirada penetrante causo que Sira se encogiera de hombros, Rockun observo las armas, tomo el Javiador para revisarlo -¿acaso son armas legendarias, o extrañas?- pregunto sin dejar de inspeccionar el arma en sus manos -no, pero al contrario son comunes, lo que me impresiona es la cantidad de armas que a robado esta mujer- respondió el feca, Rockun se levanto aun sujetando el arma -eso solo quiere decir que ellos eran unos inútiles o que ella es una excelente sram- Sira se sintió completamente alagada, ya había escuchado antes que era buena pero solo de aquellos que le enseñaron a ser una sram, incluso su hermana hermana en mas de acotaba que debía mejorar y eso que ella era una xelor -gracias- pronuncio levemente ruborizada

Ronald tomo El Cutter con algo de dificultad era un arma pesada para el después de todo -esto te servirá mejor que La Espada de Maderucha que aun tienes- Fayriel la tomo sin entender porque al feca le había costado levantarla si para ella era liviana, le levanto preparándose para abanicarla cuando el gruñido de Zrak la distrajo, el pequeño dragun hacia señas a la puerta de la habitación -¿le pasa algo a Draknel?- el dragun asintió, dio un par de pasos antes de ser llamada de nuevo por Ronald -toma, creo que le gustara que le entregues esto tu- le entrego el bastón a la yopuka -gracias- le sonrío antes de salir de la habitación con Zrak detrás de ella

-¿tu no necesitas un arma Ronald?- pregunto el ocra extrañado de ver al feca sin ánimos de tomar un arma -o es que tienes algún arma ya y no quieres mostrarla- agrego antes de escuchar una respuesta, -lo cierto es que no quiero un arma y no la necesito..., soy pésimo usando cualquier arma- llevo su mano a la nuca mientras reía penosamente -¿entonces eres un inútil que solo sabe cocinar?- pregunto Sira extrañada tono severo con el que hablo -ese es el apodo que me tiene Alexandra- carcajeo con fuerza

en el piso inferior, estaba Draknel con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos sobre la barra lanzando algún que otro suspiro _"creo que me sobre pase un poco, esa chica es fuerte pero es no me justifica..."_, sintió como un par de delgados pero fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda, reconoció el olor de aquella persona, al igual que los gruñidos de su pequeño dragun cercanos a el, se dio media vuela sonriendo mientras deshacía el abrazo, se tomo cara a cara con Fayriel que tenia a Zrak en su cabeza -no es momento de dormir- pronuncio la yopuka mientras le sonreía ampliamente -ten, creo que lo necesitaras pronto- Fayriel le entrego el bastón a Draknel quien parecía extrañado _"para que un bastón si..."_ tomo el bastón -¿de donde lo sacaste?- a yopuka se decepciono al escuchar la pregunta -Sira las entrego para ayudarla a rescatar a su hermana- se dio media vuelta retirándose de la barra cuando sintió un brazo rodeándola y un pecho frente a ella -gracias, atesorare este regalo- sin saber como estaba siendo abrazada por Draknel, el momento no duro mucho tiempo, fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta formada por Ronald -¿que paso aquí?- Fayriel se separo de Draknel notando a un par de zurcaraks en el suelo al igual que un osamodas y un sacrogrito todos inconscientes, mas atrás llegaron Rockun y Sira -¿Mina que paso?- pregunto la sram a la sadidas que aun vestía ropas de camera -trataron diciendo que nos robarían, trataron de llevarme también, pero ese osamodas los detuvo antes de que supera algo mas- señalo a Draknel quien era interrogado por la mirada de varios presentes -me arrojaron un plato de comida, ¿que esperaban que los tratara con delicadeza?- se defendió alzando las manos. Sira informo de su partida y los motivos de esta a Mina y el anciano de la barra, luego de varios minutos de espera el grupo de 5 personas y una mascota comenzó su camino a la Mazmorra de los Canidos

Durante el trayecto lucharon contra un grupo de 1 colmillo blando y 2 scorbutos, para permitirle a Fayriel y Rockun adaptarse a sus nuevas armas acompañados por Sira, Ronald se mantenía alejado al igual que Draknel, -debes mantenerte firme contra los colmillos blandos, no vacilan en atacar...- aclaraba la sram al par de hermanos mientras asestaba un golpe final contra uno de los scorbutos, Rockun se mantenía firme tenso el arco **"Flecha Azotadora"** una flecha brillante impacto los pies del animal ablandando el suelo dejándolo inmóvil, tenso nuevamente el arco **"Flecha Castigadora"** una flecha completamente negra impacto en el colmillo blando causando una pequeña explosión, eliminando al colmillo blando, Fayriel por su parte se inclino clavando su espada en el suelo **"Corte"** del suelo comenzaron a emerger espadas gigantes lastimando gravemente al scorbuto, se acerco a el **"Presión"** abanico la espada golpeando con fuerza eliminando al scorbuto

-buen trabajo- aplaudió Drakenl, -se nota el avance de su entrenamiento diario-

-creo que estarán bien para la mazmorra, después de todo solo el maxilubo es el de temer- Ronald se cruzo de brazos -Alexandra me lo dijo cuando fue para ese lugar hace unos años-

-espero sera suficiente, para rescatar a mi hermana, recuerden que ya el problema no es el maxilubo son los bandidos...- Sira se acerco a par de observadores -no he visto sus habilidades en combate, y parecen muy confiados- objeto con malicia

-Ronald es un inútil- Rockun llego al grupo -ese grupo fue sencillo solo era una practica, no creo que Draknel...- fue interrumpido por su amigo -si quieres una demostración, te la daré...- su mirada desafiante

Draknel se acerco a un grupo similar al que enfrentaron sus amigos antes, un colmillo blando y dos escorbutos reforzados tomo su bastón -el Bastón del Amo de los Tofus...- pronuncio para si mismo mientras lo sostenía con una mano frente a el **"Invocación de Tofu"** varias nubes de humo aparecieron sobre el bastón dejando ver 4 tofus del tamaño de Zrak -ataquen- ordeno a las aves las cuales salieron a toda velocidad a atacar al colmillo blando por varios ángulos, Draknel se acerco a uno de los escorbutos reforzados **"invocación de Jalato"** un jalato con una altura hasta la cintura del osamodas apareció de entre una nube de humo -ve por el- el felpudo corrió a toda velocidad a morder, el scorbuto restante se acerco al osamodas tomándolo por sorpresa, este comenzó un combate utilizando solo su bastón

Pasaron varios minutos de combate donde Draknel parecía tener desventaja, sus tofus habían desaparecido y su jalato apenas se mantenía en pie junto a el, rodeado por las criaturas, Sira veía el combate con cierto grado de decepción, al igual que Rockun, Fayriel abrazaba con fuerza a Zrak buscando no preocuparse, pero el dragun y Ronald eran los únicos con el semblante calmado ante la escena, Draknel agito su bastón eliminando al colmillo blando, y defendiéndote de un ataque de pinzas de uno de los escorbutos, mientras el jalato era eliminado por el otro scorbuto, ahora un osamodas levemente herido se enfrentaba a dos criaturas al parecer mas fuertes que el **"Garra Azotadora"** uno de los scorbutos reforzados era impactado por varias garras que salían del aire eliminándolo al momento ahora el combate era uno contra uno, el scorbuto reforzado golpeo al osamodas con su aguijón, Drakenl retrocedió un poco para luego utilizar **"Garra Azotadora"** eliminando al scorbuto reforzados

-¿ese es el osamodas que me causo tanto miedo en la posada?- pregunto decepcionada Sira mientras veia al osamodas acercarse, -gaste mucha magia al invocar tantas criaturas al comienzo del combate- bufo pasando junto a la sram, Sira estaba apunto de replicarle cuando Rockun la detuvo -no te busques otro problema, recuerda a tu hermana- le hablo al odio, dejando a la sram cabizbaja, Draknel paso junto a Ronald quien le susurro algunas palabras antes de que ambos sonrieran con intensidad, Fayriel se le acerco con cuidado -¿estas bien?- pregunto observando que el osamodas no tuviera ninguna herida grave, -no es tan grave como parece, solo me golpearon un par de veces- respondió con calma pasando junto a ella -descansare un rato mientras arman el campamento, ya es un poco tarde- se alejo un poco antes de echarse sobre el duro y áspero suelo rocoso

luego de armar el campamento Ronald preparaba la cena como ya era costumbre entre ellos, Rockun charlaba con la sram, mientras Fayriel se mantenía en un claro arrodillada, Draknel se levanto de su pequeña siesta, se acerco a la yopuka -¿que haces?- pregunto sobresaltándola -¿eh?, no nada..., nada- contesto algo nerviosa _"espero no me escuchara"_ pensó mientras se levantada -Fayriel..., llevas haciendo eso todos los días desde que partimos de Bonta...- objeto sin moverse -cuando era niña visitaba a menudo la estatua del dios yopuka, en la placa de la estatua había una inscripción que me tranquilizaba al leerla, me gusto tanto que la memorice y desde entonces la rezo a diario- su rostro mostró tal ternura que Draknel escondió su rostro entre su capucha -¿ocurre algo Draknel...?- pregunto Fayriel al ver el extraño comportamiento del osamodas, para suerte de este Ronald llamo para servir la cena logrando que Fayriel se olvidara de todo y corriera a toda velocidad a la fogata para comer seguida por Zrak, -jamas pensé volver a esa niña feliz de hace tantos años- comento para si mismo el osamodas mientras se levantaba para ir a comer

Al día siguiente llegaron a la entrada de la mazmorra realmente rápido, entraron sin mucho problema, lo difícil no era entrar si no salir, pasaron por las primeras con un poco de dificultad -algo no esta bien, esta mazmorra tiene algo extraño- comento Sira la única conocedora del lugar -¿a que te refieres Sira, si nos a costado llegar hasta este punto, que bueno que un tenemos algunas pócimas de curación- se quejo Ronald mientras repartía una ronda de pócimas a sus compañeros – no me refiero a eso..., es como si los canidos tuvieran miedo...- la sram sabia que algo era anormal en esa mazmorra los grupos de criaturas eran mas lentas en atacar, o dudada en acercarse a ellos, trato de restarle importancia mientras pasaban por el umbral que daba paso a la ultima sala de esa mazmorra, al entrar en la camara del maxilubo este se encontraba solo, cosa fuera de lo normal el era una criatura que siempre estaba acompañado de kanugros, mediulobos y algún que otro canido, pero en lugar de eso estaba solo con los ojos en blanco -definitivamente algo no esta bien- comento la sram antes de escuchar pasos providentes de un rincón de la sala

-buen trabajo Sira, pero la idea era traer solo al Dragun, no tenias porque traer a esos muchachos hasta aquí- un pandawa salio de entre las sombras sosteniendo una jarra grande de madera -ahora ser mas trabajoso para nosotros eliminarte a ti y a tu hermana, pero te estaremos agradecidos por traer a la preciada mascota...- desenvaino una Trinchadora de Canes y apunto al maxilubo -pedazo de basura hay tienes tu cena- la criatura reacciono con temor atacando a Fayriel y su grupo **"Flecha Azotadora"** Rockun lanzo una flecha ralentizando el movimiento del maxilubo, Fayriel clavo su espada en el suelo **"Corte"** espadas gigantes emergieron del suelo golpeando al maxilubo, -según recuerdo con esta criatura no se puede durar demasiado en un combate..., cada ataque lo fortalece- comento Sira mostrando un poco de miedo

-Así que sabes a lo que te enfrentas, bueno quizás tengas una oportunidad- comento burlón el pandawa mientras daba media vuelta -¿donde esta mi hermana desgraciado?- Sira apretó con fuerza sus dagas -en la habitación de al lado, estoy seguro que ambas morirán, pero antes de eliminarla quiero disponer de ella un rato- carcajeo hasta pasar por un umbral desapareciendo

El maxilubo arremetía con fuerza los jalatos que Draknel había invocado, Fayriel estaba agotada, no tenia mas magia para utilizar, Rockun lanzo un par de **"Flecha Helada"** golpeando al maxilubo impidiéndole atacar, Sira aprovecho la oportunidad acercándose lo suficiente al maxilubo **"Golpe Solapado"** la palma de su mano se torno completamente roja golpeando al cánido haciéndolo retroceder -esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé- la sram retrocedió reagrupandose con Rockun -Draknel, que hacas ahí parado sin hacer nada- el grito resonó en la sala haciendo que desviaran la mirada al mencionado por unos instantes, el osamodas veía de forma peculiar al maxilubo -así que te tienen amenazado, pero eso no te va justificar- hablo al aire dejando a sus compañeros dudosos

Fayriel recupero magia suficiente para lanzar un nuevo ataque, clavo la espada en el suelo **"Cort..."**, Draknel la interrumpió antes de pronunciar el hechizo -es mejor que utilices el otro, es mas potente- se aparto de la yopuka tocándole el el hombro **"grito de oso"**, **"colmillos de mediulubo"** Fayriel sintió un aumento de poder en su cuerpo volteo a ver a Draknel que estaba arrodillado jadeando -es toda la magia que me queda, úsala y acaba con esto- las palabras de osamodas resonaron en la mente de Fayriel

La yopuka se abalanzo contra el maxilubo y en un ultimo ataque grito al estar lo suficientemente cerca

"**Tempestad en Potencia"** un grupo de 4 nubes negras aparecieron sobre el maxilubo lanzándole un potente rayo cada una, el maxilubo cayo derrotado dejando a un grupo de 5 viajeros agotados, Ronald se acerco a cada uno entregándoles la ultima ronda de pócimas que les quedaban

Al recargarse Sira comenzó a caminar decidía hacia la habitación donde había desaparecido el pandawa seguida de cerca por Rockun y Fayriel, Ronal de mantenía al final al igual que Draknel, pasaron por el umbral de la encontrando al pandawa junto a un yopuka, un zurcarak y una pandawa, al fondo atada e inconsciente estaba una xelor -ohhh veo que han sobrevivido todos, pensé que ese maxilubo serviría de algo- comento el pandawa mientras daba un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza -devuélveme a mi hermana- Sira se preparo para el combate

-pero que mujer tan bien desarrollada- comento el yopuka apareciendo al lado de Fayriel -gustaría en acompañarme a...- fue interrumpido por un Draknel y Rockun quienes le propiciaron una paliza instantánea dejando fuera de combate -¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!- ambos se observaron momentáneamente mostrando respeto mutuamente terminando con un apretón de manos

-ese idiota, le dije que se quedara tranquilo- comento la pandawa mientras tomaba cerveza -es una vergüenza para nosotros-

-no tenemos problemas en devolverles a esta xelor, nuestra misión es conseguir al dragun azul zafiro- el pandawa se levanto desenvainado la Trinchadora de Canes -ahora entreguen a la mascota- ordeno, todos lo observaban con precaución a excepción de Draknel que veía como Zrak olfateaba el aire -¿que encontraste muchacho?- pregunto al dragun aun ignorando al pandawa, Zrak mostró los colmillo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la capucha del osamodas -si te molesta tanto, deberíamos de ir a ver ¿cierto?-

-¿Pero quien te has creído?, no te dejaremos pasar la pandawa saco una hacha atacando a Draknel pero este la esquivo y golpeándola levemente en los pies causando que la pandawa cayera el suelo -te reto por las leyes de los dioses te reto a un duelo- señalo al osamodas el cual la ignoro y prosiguió su camino -espera, ¿por que no aceptas mi duelo?-, Draknel volteo indiferente -para que un duelo funcione debes nombrar al retado, no señalarlo...-

Fayriel se acerco a la pandawa mostrando su El Cutter -yo seré tu oponente- espero que la pandawa se levantara, y ambas comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era un constante choque entre las armas ambas parecían estar parejas dejando a todos sumerguidos en la pelea. Rockun aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar atacar al zurcarak "Flecha Helada" congelo el pecho de su oponente dejándole inmóvil, Sira no tardo en lanzarse contra el pandawa .-devuelvan a mi hermana-

Ronald observo atento la pelea, habia algo peculiar en ese grupo de bandidos, no parecian tener el poder para aterrar de esa forma a los canidos, incluso al maxilubo, había algo fuera de lugar, algo que paso desapercibido busco a Draknel con la mirada pero esta había desaparecido "supongo que lo vio antes y fue a investigar" su pensamiento era lógico, pero no del todo certero

Draknel caminaba por la habitación aparentemente vacía, se percato de un olor familiar al mismo tiempo que Zrak se erizo lanzando un fuerte rugido -sal de una vez viejo- ordeno al aire, al poco tiempo una figura salio de entre las sombrar dando a mostrar un anutrof que hasta semanas atrás había sido el jefe del osamodas -veo que has traído al dragun, supongo que estas considerando volver al trabajo- comento con aire de superioridad

-o no por favor, eso jamas, no pienso volver a trabajar con seres tan asquerosos y desagradables-

-que cruel eres pensé que adorabas a las criaturas chico..., veo que mentías-

-oh no te equivocas, me refería realmente a ti- río al decirlo causando que el anutrof se enojara aun mas

-sigues siendo insolente muchacho, pero es momento de enseñarte que puede hacer un anutrof por recuperar sus kamas- una criatura salio se asomo por el hombre del anciano, una muy similar a la que Draknel tenia junto a el, un dragun pero este tenia escamas rojas brillantes-no eres el único que aumento su poder desde Astrub- lanzo un hechizo **"Pala Masacrante"** la silueta de una pala se formo sobre Draknel, este se cubrio con los brazos recibiendo el impacto

-eso dolió- se sujeto el pecho -ese aumento de poder...- observo fijamente al anutrof, -es gracias a este pequeño- el viejo señalo al dragun sobe sus hombros -este dragun tiene una magia única, le otorga a su compañero un amento de poder, ahora puedo dañarte de forma mas severa- el dragun rojo rubí tenia una mirada penetrante hacia la capucha de Draknel -así que si estaba en lo cierto- afirmo el anutrof -ese dragun es uno de los seis, ¡entregarlo!- ordeno con fuerza, al no recibir respuesta volvió a repetir su hechizo **"Pala Masacrante"** otra silueta en forma de pala se formo sobre el osamodas empujándolo al suelo. Draknel mostraba se mantenía en el suelo tratando de levantarse en vano -¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, -para entregarlo a mi jefe- tomo a Zrak inconsciente de la capucha de Draknel -veras este dragun a estado bajo mi cuidado desde hace un tiempo, quería usarlo para obtener mas poder pero nunca me hizo caso, así que te lo entregue para que lo domesticaras, te lo agradezco muchacho- Draknel escondió su rostro bajo su cabello -ese dragun no te responderá, como toda mascota tiene preferencias y el ya tiene la suya- reía de forma irónica, -si te refieres a la chica...- saco una Pala Hebuso -no tienes que preocuparte por ella, no veras su muerte- preparo su pala para dar el golpe de gracia, cuando fue impactado por algo enviándolo directo a la pared

El anutrof abrió los ojos confuso, fijo la vista encontrándose con un jabalí de tamaño exagerado resoplando vapor por el hocico y a Draknel sosteniendo a Zrak en uno de sus brazos, -co.., ¿como es posible?, yo te deje medio muerto- el anutrof estaba intrigado, Draknel se acerco tomando la Pala Hebuso -dejémonos de tonterías viejo, tienes muchas cosas que responder- mostró una espeluznante mirada al estar a menos de medio metro de su víctima, el anutrof trago grueso, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba estaba paralizado del miedo -¿que es eso de de los seis?- pregunto Draknel mientras el jabalí se acercaba junto a el

-¿desde cuando eres capaz de invocar un jabalí tan espeluznante?- su pregunta fue contestada con una arremetida del jabali causando severos daños, -¿que es eso de los seis?- repitió la pregunta sonando mas severo -mi jefe... dijo que esta relacionado con los dofus, uno por cada dofus- su voz se quebraba del miedo -bien, mantengamos esta actitud viejo, no querrás que mi jabalí vuelva a golpearte ¿cierto?- el anutrof negó con fuerza pensando que su fin estaba cerca, antes de que Draknel pudiera formular otra pregunta un látigo salio de la nada golpeando al jabalí desapareciendo instantáneamente

-le pido que por favor no lastime mas al Sr suplicas- de entre las sombras apareció una osamodas de cabello negro y rostro inexpresivo -Mary- pronuncio el anutrof lleno de alegría -¿viniste a salvarme?- la osamodas se acerco con hasta estar a una distancia prudente -mi maestro me envío para vigilarlo, desconfía de usted, teme que se quede con el poder del dragun para usted solo- el anutrof se desmorono al escuchar tal declaración, el dragun rojo rubí se alejo del anutrof para ir con Mary, esta lo tomo entre sus brazos -no me abandones..., nooo...- el anutrof suplicaba al dragun pero este le ingnoro.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme que esta pasando?- pregunto directamente a Mary, la mencionada observo a Draknel -el Sr suplicas debe llevar al dragun que tenia bajo su cuidado en Astrub al gran maestro para no ser ejecutado al haberlo perdido la primera vez-

-¿tu le prestaste ese dragun a este viejo?, si es así ¿con que fin lo hiciste?-

-este dragun le pertenece al gran maestro, fue prestado al Sr deudas creyendo que así obtendría el poder necesario para recuperar al dragun azul zafiro-

Draknel mostró interés en la información -¿para que desea ese gran maestro al dragun zafiro?- Mary contesto instantáneamente -no lo se, ¿por que me preguntas tanto?, ¿quien eres?- los papeles se habían volteado ahora era Draknel el interrogado -me llamo Draknel y solo quiero saber porque este viejo dejo abandonado a un dragon azul en Astrub- señalo al anutrof aparentando inocencia, -no lo escuches Mary yo no lo deje abandonado el esta mint...- Draknel lo cayo con un golpe del mango de la Pala Hebuso en su cabeza.

-por favor entregue el dragun que tiene en el brazo- señalo a Zrak el cual despertaba -no entregare a este pequeño- defendió Draknel. Mary invoco un jalato de gran tamaño que fácilmente le llegaba al pecho, -ataca- ordeno pero el afelpado no dio ni un paso cuando fue impactado por un látigo desvaneciéndolo, -¿por que atacaste a mi jalato?- pregunto con tono de molestia la osamodas peli negra

-No esperaras que deje que tu invocación me ataque...- ambos fruncieron el ceño comenzando una extraña pelea donde uno invocaba y el otro eliminaba la invocación con un látigo, la pelea duro unos minutos donde ninguno parecía tener ventaja, cada latigazo golpeaba al osamodas contrario sin causar daño, después de todo era un hechizo que solo afecta de forma directa a las invocaciones

Mary lanzo un latigazo que golpeo el rostro de Draknel dejando ver la marca en su frente, al notarla la osamodas freno sus ataques -tu..., tu también eres uno de los...- estaba impresionada -¿donde conseguiste esa marca?- recobro la postura -solo los elegidos tiene el sello...- Draknel se volvió a cubrir la marca -te lo diré si tu me dices lo que deseo saber- Mary asintió -de acuerdo...-

En la habitación de al lado ya solo quedaba un combate por terminar, Fayriel estaba sentada con algunas heridas profundas en su cuerpo, Rockun por su parte se mostraba con algunos golpes, "Ataque Mortal" una nube gigante negra se formo dejando caer un rayo negro sobre el pandawa dejándolo fuera de combate -espero que lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a secuestrar a mi hermana- paso al lado del pandawa,

Se acerco a su hermana, soltó las ataduras y trato de levantarla en vano, ya no tenia fuerzas suficientes, Ronald se acerco -permíteme- cargo a la xelor para depositarla con cuidado cerca de los hermanos la sram se sentó junto a su hermana que empezaba a abrir los ojos -Sira, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto la xelor al ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo, -vine a rescatarte- respondió la menor abrazándola -tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿por que viniste?, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre esta mazmorra?- la xelor regaño a su hermana -gracias, gracias por no escucharme- irrumpió en llanto, luego de uno minutos el ambiente se había calmado

Al notar a la xelor se veía que sus vestimentas eran moradas con blanco, y sus vendajes grises, ojos rojos y cabello verde oscuro no parecía tener muchos atributos, mas que su hermana si pero tampoco era mucha la diferencia, Sira fue la primera en romper el silencio -ellos son quieres me ayudaron a rescatarte, Fayriel, Rockun y Ronald- señalo a cada uno de ellos, la xelor los observo detalladamente a cada uno -gracias ayudar a mi hermana mi nombre es Naly, les estaré eternamente agradecida- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, -no fue nada- Rockun y Ronald reían apenados mientras Fayriel se mantuvo cayada- a si aun falta un osamodas que no se donde se metió- comento Sira

Fayriel se levanto aparentando estar en condiciones -iré a buscarlo-

-Fayriel, no estas en condiciones, aun estas débil- Rockun la reprocho con la mirada

"_Es cierto que estoy agotada y herida pero no era para estar alterados"_ pensó la yopuka antes e responder -estoy bien, además ya eliminamos a todos los bandidos- hizo ademán de estar bien y camino en dirección a la puerta por la que se había ido el osamodas hacia bastante tiempo ya

Entro en la habitación buscando a Draknel con la mirada pero no lo encontró se adentro mas topándose con el cuerpo de un anutrof al parecer inconsciente -¡Draknel!- llamo al osamodas siguiendo su camino,el anutrof despertó al escuchar por segunda vez el grito de la yopuka, se levanto en completo silencio al obsérvala la reconoció _"es la chica..., la chica que que se la pasaba en el establo", "te haré el mismo daño que me has hecho tu a mi chico...", "te demostrare lo que es no tener nada, perderlo todo"_ con cada pensamiento el anutrof comenzaba a mostrar mas y mas siniestro, _"lo haré..., lo haré..."_ -¿LA ASESINAREEEEE!- se lanzo sobre la yopuka sosteniendo su pala **"Pala Masacra..."** fue interrumpido algo que no recoció hasta ser tarde

Fayriel volteo y solo pudo ver el momento en el que Draknel había aparecido sujetando al anutrof por el cuello de sus ropas dificultándole la respiración, Draknel le sujeto la cabeza con su otra mano, sus ojos reflejaban un oscuro abismo lleno de odio, el anutrof comento con pocas fuerzas -no eres diferente de el...- antes sin dejarle mencionar otra palabra Draknel lo ataco **"Garra Espectral"** esta vez el hechizo solo se concentro en el rostro del anutrof causando daños irreparables, y dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida del anutrof

Fayriel se llevo las manos a la boca con el rostro lleno de horror -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- su grito resonó por toda la habitación llegando a los odios de Rockun y Ronald, sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrieron en dirección de la que provenía el grito

Al llegar solo observaron a Draknel cabizbajo arrodillado en el suelo y Fayriel sentada con el rostro en blanco, Rockun se acerco a su hermana tratando de sacarla de trance Ronald trato de acercarse a Draknel pero algo le advertía que era mejor no hacerlo, Rockun logro sacar a su hermana del trance y esta comenzó a llorar desesperadamente -el..., el... lo mato...- logro articular Fayriel entre sollozos y lágrimas Rockun observo a Draknel esperando negara lo dicho, pero el osamodas se limito a levantarse y contesto secamente -elimine a uno de los culpables de la extinción de mi clan- camino hasta la salida de la mazmorra -Ronald dales tratamiento, los esperare afuera- salio de la habitación dejando dejando a sus amigos en blanco, ninguno sabia que decir o hacer, Sira y su hermana habían llegado a tiempo para escuchar la conversación pero estas no parecían estar asombradas, Naly observo el rostro de Draknel y noto el extraño símbolo en su frente "¿sera posible...?"

* * *

listo el capitulo 9, algo siniestro pero que importa


	11. Chapter 10 Recuperar el pergamino

y he aquí el capitulo 10, solo 2 reviewsa un T.T

* * *

Cap 10 Recuperar el pergamino

Luego de dos días de viaje, llegaron a la casa de Sira en la aldea, era pequeña con dos habitaciones, en la estancia habían sofás suficientes para que ambas hermanas y la yopuka tomaran asiento, Rockun y Ronald se sentaron en el suelo tratando de relajarse, mientras Draknel se mantenía afuera de la casa escuchando por la ventana, Ronald había tratado de razonar con el pero luego de un pequeño intercambio de palabras Draknel se limito a decir -no gracias, no tengo intenciones de interrumpir en su conversación- mostrando su peculiar risa burlona

Ronald entendía muy bien a su compañero, del cual empezaba a sentir amistad suficiente para comprenderle, y esas razones eran haber mostrado esa mirada fría y siniestra cuando ataco a Sira mientras estaba atada, y el haber asesinado al anutrof frente a Fayriel, desde ese momento ella siempre lo veía con miedo y evitaba contacto tanto físico como visual, Rockun trataba de animarla pero Fayriel simplemente prefería no hablar, el ocra también había tratado de hablar con su amigo de la infancia pero este le decía constantemente -ocúpate de estar cerca de tu hermana, yo me mantendré alejado como deseaste desde el comienzo-, por su parte Sira había actualizado a su hermana sobre todo lo sucedido, la xelor reprendió a su hermana por haber tratado de robar y le decía que tenia merecido el susto recibido, Sira aceptaba el reproche de su hermana y aceptaba su error al haber tratado de robar al dragun pero tal sentimiento de estar al borde de la muerte era algo que no quería volver a sufrir de nuevo

-Disculpe nuestro humilde hogar, pero nunca hemos tenido muchos lujos- se disculpo la sram, -nosotros deberíamos de pedir disculpar por abusar de tu hospitalidad Sira - comento Rockun un tanto alegre -pensé que tendríamos que descansar en la posada pero tu hogar es acogedor- la sram se sonrojo levemente, Ronald interrumpir la atmósfera -Naly, puedes seguir contando sobre tu secuestro- la mencionada asintió -verán soy o mejor dicho era bibliotecaria de La Milicia de Brakmar, mi trabajo consistía en archivar las misiones en ejecución y finalizadas, mi trabajo era rápido y sencillo, así que comente a leer libros y reportes viejos, un día encontré un viejo montón de archivos viejos, estaba llenos de misiones no oficiales algunas mencionaban al primer ministro y al antiguo rey Niwut, busque en los registros de guerreros del reino y en ninguno encontré el nombre del primer ministro lo cual me preocupo, seguí revisando los viejos archivos y encontré algo que me perturbo, un puñado de pergamino donde el primer ministro firmo como Tirosdado Calvicio mercenario grado 7 luego unos cuantos comunicados de un señor Krauger dando órdenes e indicaciones de secuestrar a los actuales reyes lo más pronto posible debido a que era necesario su poder, guarde todo en su lugar nuevamente, me sorprendí al recibir una visita ese día del primer ministro me hizo varias preguntas, me limite a contestar sin demostrar que sabía algo referente a los archivos antiguos, al final solo se disculpo por haberme quitado mi tiempo y como compensación me permitió salir más temprano de mi trabajo, trate de volver a casa lo antes posible pero fue en vano, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba a unas calles de mi casa y todo se torno oscuro mientras escuche la voz del primer ministro ordenando que me desapareciera- termino su relato con cierto tono de decepción

-Entonces el primer ministro ordeno tu secuestro por algo, y los reyes fueron secuestrados al parecer necesitan de su poder..., ese infeliz, nunca confié en el- Ronald sonaba molesto _"¿por qué Alexandra?, ¿por qué...?"_ apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras más se hundía en sus pensamientos -entonces les pediré ayuda a ambas, necesitamos sacar algo de Brakmar cuanto antes pero no podemos hacerlo por nuestros medios- observo a las hermanas las cuales estaba sorprendidas con el cambio repentino de la conversación

-verán, nosotros estamos buscando a los 4 reyes, queremos detener esta guerra, pero Ronald necesita recuperar un pergamino que está en manos del primer ministro, es parte del tratado de paz firmado por la reina Alexandra- explico Rockun con completa calma, Sira y Naly se vieron mutuamente unos momentos -¡USTEDES VAN A RESCAR A LOS REYEEEESSSS!- se podría jurar que su grito se escucho en toda la aldea, posiblemente hasta en Brakmar, -CALLENSE, ¿acaso quieren que nos escuche todo el mundo?- Ronald les reprocho de forma severa -Rockun deja de decir información innecesaria, puedes causarnos más problemas- su mirada trato de fulminar al ocra pero este le devolvió la mirada desafiante -¿acaso piensas que después de lo que hicimos nos traicionaran tan fácilmente?-

-por supuesto que sí- Ronald suspiro, ahora sabia porque Draknel le tenía tanta paciencia al chico, era un buen ocra, con potencial, posiblemente como su hermana, pero ambos hermanos eran muy desconocedores de la realidad tan cruel del mundo. Era cierto lo más lógico era pensar que ambas hermanas no los traicionarían, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido eso lo sabía de sobra el feca, _"¿cómo has hecho para no matarlo hasta el momento?"_ sus pensamiento fue interrumpido por Naly -disculpe, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, por nosotras, también queremos que esta guerra llegue a su fin, si podemos ayudarles en algo con gusto les ofrezco mi servicio- mostró una mirada llena de sinceridad

-Disculpe mi rudeza, pero como ha de suponer no estoy en condiciones de confiar fácilmente en alguien- Ronald observo a la xelor y esta asintió -no se preocupe lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque me gustaría escuchar su historia cuando esté preparado para contármelo- miradas de incredulidad se posaron sobre la xelor -soy una fanática de los libros, una historiadora y me gusta escuchar a los demás y tratar de ayudarles si me es posible- llevo su mano a la nuca mostrándose avergonzada -es tu excusa para no mejorar en combate- chillo Sira al lado de su hermana -prefiero no hacer daño a ser mas a buscarme problemas como lo haces tú constantemente Sira...- lanzo una mirada fulminante a su hermana la cual prefirió quedarse callada por alguna razón

Ronald estaba a punto de pronunciar algo cuando un gruñido lo distrajo al igual que resto, Zrak estaba sentado en la el marco de la venta con un puñado de pócimas de curación a su lado, Ronald se levanto del suelo, camino hasta la ventana y se asomo por esta viendo que era tarde, no encontró al osamodas así que tomo las pócimas mientras el dragun bajaba de la ventana de un salto, luego se subió al regazo de la yopuka para que esta comenzara a acariciarle, -al parecer Draknel compro algunas pócimas- entrego una a cada uno dejándose excluido a sí mismo -creo es mejor descansar, mañana platicaremos mejor sobre este asunto- dicho esto el feca fue el primero en caminar hacia la puerta cuando -esperen, nuestro hogar tiene dos cuartos, ustedes pueden quedarse en uno de ellos, y si la chica lo desea puede dormir con nosotras- ofreció Naly juntando las palmas de su manos

-Supongo que no hace falta preocuparse porque intentes hacer algo estúpido como en la posada ¿cierto?- Ronald observo divertido a Sira -no querrás que vuelvan a tratarte de esa manera- la mencionada trago grueso, Fayriel escondió su rostro entre su cabello, Rockun fue el que contraataco -al menos ella fue de ayuda en la mazmorra, no como cierto feca que solo estaba observando las peleas y dando un mínimo de participación- Sira se sintió aliviada, Ronald suspiro aceptando su derrota -de cuerdo, ¿donde dormiremos?- pregunto manteniendo la calma Naly los guío hasta las habitaciones Fayriel estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo pero prefirió no hacerlo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierto par, feca y ocra cruzaron miradas haciéndose la misma pregunta que la yopuka _"¿dónde está Draknel?"_, voltearon a ver la ventana esperando que este apareciera pero no fue así, trataron de no darle importancia y decidieron ir a dormir

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naly y Sira salieron al recibidor, no esperaban encontrar el desayuno listo esperando para ser servido y un feca concentrado en dicha labor, pocos tiempo después aparecieron ambos hermanos Rockun tenía aun el rostro un tanto demacrado mientras acariciando un chichón en su cabeza, Fayriel parecía agotada cosa inusual en ella -no tenias que ser tan ruda para despertarme Fayriel- se quejo Rockun viendo a su hermana -es tu culpa por no despertar cuando te llame- la yopuka volteo la mirada -pero no es excusa para que me golpearas- se acaricio aun el chichón hecho por su hermana, todos carcajearon al ver la escena,

Fayriel vio un vistazo rápido a la la estancia -no está...- pronuncio por lo bajo para sí misma, nadie la escucho, pero Ronald lo noto la llamo -Fayriel hoy tendrás porción doble- le animo el feca, la yopuka sonrío y camino hasta la mesita de cuatro puestos donde comió junto a su hermano, Naly y Sira -por mí no se preocupen desayune antes de que se levantaran- comento Ronald al notar las miradas sobre él, el desayuno fluyo con calma, para Rockun desde el incidente en la mazmorra no había vuelto a pelar con su hermana por comida, al contrario Fayriel había perdido apetito, pero solo el sabia eso

A media mañana volvieron al tema principal abandonado el día anterior -muy bien los ayudare, después de todo les debo mucho- comento Sira animada sentándose junto a su hermana -yo puedo brindarles información necesaria conozco ese edificio muy bien, pero no podre ir, es posible que me estén buscando- comento Naly cabizbaja -por mi parte no puedo brindarle información pero solo se que el pergamino se llama "tratado de paz" sé que es algo trivial pero ni a mi a Alexandra se nos ocurrió algo mejor- comento apenado Ronald

-Creo que podremos diseñar un plan para poder recuperar ese pergamino- comento un poco animada Naly, observo a Ronald por un momento -¿usted conoce los niveles superiores de La Milicia de Brakmar?- Ronald asintió, ambos comenzaron a tramar un plan en silencio

Sira aprovecho la ocasión para hacer una pregunta -¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu amigo osamodas?- pero no era el momento adecuado, Fayriel escucho y se retiro dando la excusa de no entender el plan, cosa que era cierto, Ronald y Naly lanzaron miradas de reproche a la sram mientras Rockun suspiro -nadie había preguntado por el, gracias a que mi hermana aun está afectada por la escena que presencio en la mazmorra- Sira bufo -no veo por que tanto drama, es común ver morir gente en estos días- Rockun se mostró molesto -no deberías de hablar de esa manera, ella es mi hermana, a pesar de ser fuerte nunca vio una muerte de forma tan cruda- bajo la cabeza -sin mencionar que fue Draknel quien se lo demostró- apretó los puños lleno de impotencia -ese idiota, no le a dicho nada desde entonces...- Ronald intervino por el mencionado -que esperabas que le dijera, creo que ni el mismo sabe que pensar- Rockun se levanto un tanto de su asiento, y salio de la casa

-Creo que para el también es difícil aceptar que su amigo haya asesinado a alguien- comento la xelor, -no, el está molesto por otra razón, lo más seguro es por la distancia que se a creado entre su hermana y Draknel- se cruzo de brazos sin notar que Naly colocaba un papel sobre la mesa -aquí esta lo que creo es lo mejor que podemos idear, voy a dar una vuelta- se acerco al dragun que dormía plácidamente en el suelo cerca de ellos, cosa un tanto extraña de ver ya que el pequeño nunca se separaba del osamodas o la yopuka -disculpa pequeño- se inclino para estar más cerca del dragun mientras volteaba a verla -¿deseas dar un paseo?- el pequeño asintió y camino junto a la xelor hasta salir por la puerta _"genial ahora Zrak tiene otro regazo donde dormir"_ pensó algo celoso Ronald -Sira sera mejor que busques a Rockun, y partan cuanto antes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que el primer ministro se entere que tu hermana sigue viva y está libre- la sram comprendió y salio por la puerta en busca de Rockun, Ronald por su parte suspiro _"que debería de decirle"_ pensó momentáneamente para dirigirse a las habitaciones

Sira no tuvo que caminar mucho para conseguir a Rockun, estaba sentado en una banca cercana a la casa, -¿estás preocupado por algo?- pregunto sentándose junto a el -nada importante- contesto secamente, -no creo que no sea importante si saliste de esa forma de la casa- llevo su dedo al mentón -no me pareces esa clase de persona- lo miro de forma amable

-aun así no es algo que pueda decir de manera tan simple- puso su cabeza sobre sus puños -de todas formas, ¿para que me buscabas?- pregunto manteniéndose serio

-ya esta todo listo para que partamos cuanto antes, al parecer mi hermana y Ronald se quedaran- se levanto tendiéndole la mano al ocra -tu hermana y tu amigo aun no lo sabemos- Rockun tomo la mano para levantarse -dudo que ese idiota aparezca para ir...- y se fue junto a ella hasta la casa

Al entrar encontraron a Ronald sentado en uno de los muebles con un semblante difícil de leer, Rockun tomo asiento en otro de los muebles al igual que Sira -¿qué fue lo que planearon Ronald?- directo al grano a Rockun no le parecía pertinente andar con rodeos, Ronald le entrego un par de pergamineros a su compañero junto a una bolsa de kamas -aquí está todo, sería recomendable partan de inmediato- su rostro no cambio de expresión, Rockun tomo ambos pergaminos y la bolsa -¿solo iremos nosotros dos?- pregunto con incredulidad, su pregunta fue respondida por la voz de su hermana -es mejor de esa manera, si voy lo más seguro es que haga un desastre, y Ronald y Naly no pueden entrar a Brakmar- Fayriel salio de la habitación y camino hasta una pared donde se recostó de esta -además, no sabemos donde esta Draknel- su voz de apago un poco, para luego forzar una sonrisa -no te preocupes hermano, estoy segura que tu eres capaz de lograrlo- dio animo a su hermano -de acuerdo hermana, si tu lo dices, partiré cuanto antes- miro a Sira la cual estaba animada -yo estoy lista-

en ese momento entro por la puerta una xelor alta de cabellos verdes oscuros, su rostro era muy serio, camino hasta su hermana -Sira, acompáñame un momento- ambas hermanas entraron en la habitación, duraron unos minutos dentro, al salir Sira estaba sonrojada, detrás de ella Naly le mostraba una tierna sonrisa -¿podrás hacerlo?- pregunto la xelor retomando su semblante serio -por su puesto- respondo la sram de baja estatura

Rockun y Sira partieron apenas cayo el atardecer, vistiendo capas con capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro, la idea era viajar durante la noche y llegar a Brakmar al día siguiente en pleno día,

Durante el viaje Sira y Rockun comentaban sobre su pasado mutuamente -fue entonces cuando conseguí un maestro- la voz del ocra era nostálgica, -si tu arco no tenia cuerda… ¿cómo podías luchar entonces?- la sram estaba muy entusiasmada con el pasado de su compañero, -sencillo- respondo con calma el ocra para luego formar una flecha en su mano y sujetándola de forma inusual -solo la sujetaba de esta forma y apuñalaba a las criaturas contra las que me enfrente- Sira estaba asombrada -es un milagro que no murieras, acaso no sabes que así te puedes hacer daño tu también-, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro al ocra el cual llevo su mano a la nuca -eso mismo me dijo mi maestro, pero bueno mejore desde entonces- Sira suspiro y observo más detenidamente a Rockun recordando como sostuvo la flecha hacia unos momentos -¿no te parece que la forma en la que sostenías la flecha era como si fuera una daga?- Rockun la observo dudoso -¿qué insinúas?-

Sira río para sí misma divertida -¿quieres aprender a usar dagas?, yo podría enseñarte-, Rockun se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos -sería útil, pero ¿por qué me ofreces algo como eso?- pregunto sin entender el doble sentido de la propuesta -mejor discutamos eso en otro momento, ahora es mejor centrarnos en recuperar el pergamino- contesto derrotada Sira, ya había escuchado la historia del pasado de su compañero y estaba segura que era ingenuo y puro en ciertos aspectos, pero no tanto como para no entender una proposición de doble sentido, Rockun le resto importancia, pero comenzaba a gustarle estar con Sira, no es que no estuviera cerca de otras mujeres antes, pero la lista de mujeres que conocía era corta, su hermana, una zurcarak celosa y una sacro que le infundía miedo, prefirió optar por mantenerse callado

La noche había surgido sin complicaciones, cuando el estomago de Rockun comenzó a rugir y este se sonrojo, -veo que tienes hambre, yo tengo un poco, ¿por qué no paramos y comemos algo? ofreció la sram, Rockun asintió y decidieron sentarse cerca de unas rocas de gran tamaño, ambos sacaron panes de trigo y comenzaron a ingerir la comida

Sira se acerco a Rockun, este se sorprendió al notar a la sram muy pegada a él -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto ingenuo a las intenciones de su compañera -solo tengo un poco de frío- contesto con calma mientras daba un último bocado a su pan, Rockun actuó sin pensar y la tomo entre sus brazos colocándola entre sus piernas y cubriéndola con su propia capa -así tendrás menos frío- contesto el sin darle importancia a sus actos, Sira sintió el calor en sus mejillas y dio gracias a no estar frente a su compañero -gracias- pronuncio antes de recostarse del pecho del ocra escuchando su agitado palpitar y riendo para si misma _"no soy la única apenada después de todo"_ pensó la pequeña antes de caer dormida

Rockun se mantuvo vigilando por casi una hora, estaba cansado pero no era seguro estar tan vulnerables, al final no resistió el cansancio, cerró los párpados quedando dormido

Los primeros rayos de luz solar despertó al ocra lo primero que observo fue a Sira vigilante a su lado -¿dormiste bien? Pregunto la sram al verlo despertar, -¿cuánto dormí?- se rasco los ojos mientras se levanto, -casi media hora desde que desperté, deberías dormir un poco mas- contesto su compañera un poco preocupada, -no hace falta- se levanto y miro a su compañera -¿deseas dormir un poco o seguimos?-, Sira se levanto animada -es mejor seguir- ambos siguieron su camino a Brakmar

Casi era medio día cuando llegaron a Brakmar según lo planeado, Rockun observo extrañado el reino, pensó que era similar a Bonta pero era lo contrario, no esperaba cielo despejado y edificios adornados de forma menos siniestra pero aun con la decoración típica de Brakmar, cosa que escucho y supo gracias a Ronald un tiempo cuando les contó sobre lo majestuoso del reino, peor a sus ojo en ese momento Brakmar parecía estar en decadencia, caminaron por las calles descuidadas y maltratadas, habían varios edificios de máximo cuatro pisos, mas al centro se observaban edificios de mayor tamaño, caminaron hasta los establos y compraron un par de dragopavos almendrados cortesía del ocra, los más baratos, (era tacaño) y siguieron caminado por la ciudad

Al pasar las horas identificaron el edificio de La Milicia de Brakmar, optaron por descansar en una plaza cercana un par de horas mientras repasaban en silencio el pergamino donde estaba detallado el plan, la idea era que Rockun creara una distracción para que Sira pudiera entrar a la milicia, cosa que ofendió a la sram, y estar cerca para ayudarle si lograban descubrirla, Sira convenció a Ronckun para que le dejara todo el trabajo, si era necesario correría por las alcantarillas y lo encontraría en la entrada norte del reino junto a los dragopavos

Al caer la noche ambos se separaron -buenas suerte- deseo Rockun mostrando un hilo de preocupación -gracias, se que te dije que esperaras en la entrada norte, pero es mejor que esperes unas calles más al sur- Sira se alejo y se descolgó su capa dejando ver su cuerpo por completo vistiendo ropas ajustadas que hacían juego con su cabello, era cierto que tenía poca delantera pero tenía buena figura -reten esto, solo me estorbara- entrego la capa a Rockun el cual se quedo impresionado al ver las torneadas piernas de la sram y su trasero en firme en forma de manzana,

_-OLLE PERO K ZUKULENTHO- Joey Weeler apareció de la nada_

_-¿espera, que haces tú aquí?-_

_-siempre aparezco cuando el llamado del OLLE K RIKO se muestra en los rostros de todos los grandes soñadores- comentaba con su cara de expresión zukulentha_

Rockun se torno de un color rojo cual blop guinda mientras Sira se alejaba divertida _"es tierno verlo de esa manera"_ sus pensamientos la nublaron levemente, al perder de vista al ocra se centro en su misión entro a un callejón **"Invisibilidad"** al instante desapareció

Dentro del edificio principal de Brakmar se escuchaban alborotos y quejidos provenientes de todos los presentes -no es justo- quejaban algunos, -no hay suficientes ingresos en el reino para pagar el impuesto- quejo un Sadidas, -de que sirve que sea un guerrero gravo 7 si mi paga no será igual a la de un grado 1- quejo un xelor.

Todos parecían lanzar sus quejas a un recepcionista sin un gramo de valentía que permanecía detrás del escritorio con los brazos cruzados -señores, el primer ministro pronto está aquí para responder a sus preguntas- era un zurcarak flacucho sin nada característico a excepción de su cobardía

Sira paso entre la multitud sin ser notada, era una de las pocas ocasiones que agradecía ser de estatura baja, lo cual le permitía pasar por debajo de las mesas, encontró las escaleras, subió a gran velocidad al llegar a la primera planta observo a ver si la habían notado, pero todos seguían discutiendo y amenazando al recepcionista

Su camino cada vez era menos aglomerado, al llegar al 6to piso este estaba prácticamente vacío, solo estaban un par de yopukas cuidando la puerta de lo que identifico como la oficina del primer ministro gracias a los planos hechos por Naly en la aldea, su espera no duro mucho puesto que de la gran puerta salió un ocra de baja estatura, bastante regordete con las ropas rojas fosforescentes y gises, ojos verdes, su calva con una ridícula cola de caballo con los pocos cabellos canosos que tenia _"de ahí su nombre supongo"_ pensó divertida al verlo con determinación

Cuando aquel ocra calvo se retiro junto a sus guardias, Sira aprovecho el momento para entrar en la oficina, era de gran tamaño y bien amueblada, en el gran escritorio, ridículo para alguien de tal tamaño Sira encontró un libro cuyo título casi la hacía explotar en risas "Tirosdado Calvicio el mejor" se concentro en su labor y reviso todos los cajones y lugares donde se podía guardar el pergamino, sin éxito alguno suspiro comenzó a pensar donde podría estar dicho pergaminos, noto que el hechizo comenzaba a perder efecto **"Invisibilidad"** pronuncio por lo bajo, desapareciendo nuevamente de la vista

La puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente Sira se movilizo con gracia y sigilo hasta un rincón, agradecida de haber pronunciado el hechizo a tiempo, el ocra regordete entro junto a una sadidas de piel carmesí y cabellos rubios, -dime Tirosdado, que harás para mantener a los Brakmarnianos calmados, están enojados gracias al aumento de impuestos- hablo la sadidas en tono suave pero preocupado, -no te preocupes YIYI solo tengo que darles un discurso sobre la lucha que mantenemos vencer al resto de las naciones- el ocra tomo asiento en su escritorio antes de proseguir -mas una chalar sobre la perdida de la reina Alexandra y el gran sufrimiento que tenemos por su muerte- esto último lo digo con llanto completamente fingido cosa que hizo a Sira apretar los dientes, -pero más importante mientras ellos vean este tratado de paz firmado por la misma Alexandra tengo la credibilidad para que ellos sigan atacando al resto de los reinos- saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas dejándolo sobre la mesa

-No se imaginan que fuimos nosotros los verdaderos causantes del secuestro de esa ocra presumida- la sadidas hablo con desprecio, Sira se sorprendió tanto ante esa confesión que casi soltó un grito, pero se contuvo, la sadias se acerco con un caminar sensual hacia el ocra -¿te gustaría secuestrarme Tirosdado?-, el ocra sonrío de forma picara, ante la escena Sira comenzaba a sentir asco de estar presente, tenía que mantener la concentración, -eso lo haría todas las veces que desees YIYI- la sadidas se sentó sobre las piernas del ocra para darle un apasionado beso, Sira sintió como su estomago se retorcía y comenzó a sentir nauseas, esa escena era algo que quería borrar de su mente si era posible su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse visible cosa que noto pero no podía volver a pronunciar el hechizo sin ser descubierta, comenzó a sudar en frío pensando que hacer _"no tengo opción, tendré que matarlos"_ pensó sacando sus dagas

El grito de un guardia hizo que el ocra y la sadidas se distrajeran, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, momento que Sira aprovecho de tomar el pergamino e intercambiarlo escondiéndose detrás del escritorio, el ocra estaba por abrir la puerta cuando regreso por su pergamino, al salir noto a un guardia en el suelo retorciéndose y el otro congelado ambos tenían los ojos oscurecidos como si no pudieran observar nada, repentinamente una flecha paso cerca de la sadidas causando que saliera despavorida pidiendo ayuda, Tirosdado de acerco a la gran ventanas siendo impactado por una flecha -AHH MIS OJOS- grito antes de caer de rodillas, Sira aprovecho el momento para salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar

Rockun estaba sobre un edificio de 4 pisos cubierto por su capa con capucha, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de La Milicia de Brakmar por unos 350 mts con sus ojos brillando intensamente, su mirada chequeaba constantemente las ventanas del edificio, tenso su arco nuevamente, noto una al ocra del 6to piso del edificio preparando una flecha, disparo su **"Flecha Mágica"** impactando contra la ora que aun estaba en manos del calvo

Fijo la vista en la ventana del 6to piso, ahí estaba ese ocra calvo apuntando hacia el con su arco al parecer no visualizaba objetivo alguno, buscaba frenéticamente de donde provenían las flechas, Rockun tenso de nuevo su arma, disparando una ráfaga de flechas varias en dirección a La Milicia de Brakmar, la mayoría dieron de lleno en el ocra del 6to piso, los guardias que aun se mantenían en el suelo, desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia la entrada de la milicia donde visualizo a Sira comenzado a perder el efecto de su hechizo, espero hasta que ella se alejara lo suficiente y se retiro

Se escucharon instantáneamente gritos por toda Brakmar de alerta, los guerreros salieron en todas direcciones buscando cualquier persona sospechosa, al igual que los guardias del reino, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando Sira encontró a Rockun esperando cerca de la entrada norte de Brakmar -¿estás bien?- pregunto el ocra un tanto preocupado, -si, tuve suerte, pero tenemos que salir de aquí rápido- ambos montaron sus dragopavos, se dirigieron a la entrada donde un trío de guardias los detuvo -identifíquense- demando un yopuka uniformado, -solo una pareja de enamorados a punto de partir en un viaje- respondió Sira con picardía, Rockun se sonrojo levemente -no les creo, revísenlos- ordeno el yopoka a sus compañeros, cuando estaban a punto de revisarlos, otra alarmar sonó por el reino

"ALERTAMOS DE DISTURBIOS EN LOAS ZONAS DEL BANCO, MERCADILLO DE RECURSOS, MERCADILLO DE CAMPECINOS Y EL TALLER DE MINEROS" el yopuka ordeno a sus dos subordinados atender la emergencia, no fue ni no hasta ser tarde que cometo un grave error, Rockun le apunto con el arco **"Flecha Helada"** la flecha de hielo impacto en el yopuka dejándolo completamente congelado, -vamos- ordeno a Sira, esta arreo su dragopavo corriendo detrás de Rockun, -eso fue genial- elogio la sram, -no tanto como tu, pero casi te delatas dentro de la oficina de ese enano depravado- Rockun parecía divertido, -espera acaso tu...- Sira estaba sorprendida - ¿derribaste a los guardias?-, Rockun sonrío orgulloso -si, sabía que necesitabas una distracción cuando el primer ministro comenzó a besar a la mujer- hizo una mueca de asco -solo se me ocurrió eso, lo que no espere fue el leve confrontación que tuve con el-, Sira se sobre salto aun mas -¿qué demonios paso mientras trataba de salir de la milicia?- Rockun reía por lo bajo -luego te cuento todo, por ahora es mejor llegar a la aldea y huir lo mas pronto posible- ambos presionaban a los dragopavos corriendo a toda velocidad por Landa Sidamote para llegar a la aldea donde los esperaban el resto de su grupo.

* * *

mis disculpas por la demora


	12. Chapter 11 Adri

y he aquí el capitulo 11...

* * *

Cap 11 Adri

Rockun y Sira se habían alejado lo suficiente de Brakmar, los dragopavos tenían un andar rápido pero no lo suficiente como para correr -creo que estamos a salvo ya- comentó la sram moviendo la cabeza en busca de perseguidores -que bueno, estoy agotado- Rockun suspiro aliviado -sí, tampoco es recomendable agotar tanto a las monturas- Sira acaricio la cabeza de su dragopavo almendrado

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que la sram decidió romperlo -entonces..., ¿me cuidabas de todo peligro en la torre?- su tono de voz era un tanto pícaro, Rockun tragó saliva -se podría decir que sí...- los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él, Sira trató de lanzar un nuevo comentario para atraer al ocra cuando se escucharon los gritos de un grupo de guerreros a unos metros de ellos -HAY ESTÁN, ATRAPENLOS- gritaba un aniripsa, Rockun y Sira arrearon sus monturas obligándolas a correr nuevamente

Sira apretaba las riendas de su montura sintiéndose impotente mientras Rockun disparaba flechas heladas buscando retrasar o inmovilizar a sus perseguidores, sabía que tenía una amplia gama de flechas para hacer tal tarea pero le resultaba más cómodo y sencillo conjurar ese tipo de flecha en especial, -separémonos- opinó Sira tratando de pensar una estrategia -no digas estupideces Sira, no nos separaremos- ordenó el ocra mostrando carácter, -pero...- no terminó de replicar, Rockun se detuvo de golpe bajándose de su montura -los detendré aquí y ahora- tensó su arco materializando una flecha, su mirada aguda calculaba el lugar de impacto **"Flecha Helada"** lanzo su flecha impactando de lleno en el aniripsa que dirigía al grupo de guerreros

La sram abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que veía, el cuerpo del aniripsa estaba siendo congelado por completo seguido de sus compañeros, todo en fracciones de segundos -¿qué hiciste?- preguntó aún sin dejar de observar al grupo de perseguidores congelados, -funcionó...- comentó el ocra con pocas fuerzas

Sira miró a su compañero que respiraba forzosamente -Rockun- buscó entre sus ropas alguna pócima o algo para ayudarle a recuperar energía pero no encontró nada -descuida, solo... vámonos- habló entrecortado el ocra buscando subir a su montura

A lo lejos el hielo fue destrozado por un pandawa que levantaba su puño envuelto en llamas, de un solo golpe liberó a sus compañeros de la prisión de hielo, y sin distracción corrieron a toda velocidad hacia sus objetivos -entregarse en el nombre de Brakmar- gritó el aniripsa

-Huye- ordenó Rockun a su compañera -no te dejaré atrás- respondió Sira tratando de subir a Rockun a la montura pero era demasiado tarde ya el grupo de guerrero estaba demasiado cerca como para poder hacer algo, Sira utilizó un último recurso, **"Trampa Mortal"** conjuro una trampa entre sus perseguidos y ellos, pero un osamodas al lado del aniripsa invocó un tofu lanzándolo a la zona de la trampa accionándola -los tenemos Sr- comentó a su comandante alado. Sira y Rockun se resignaron a escapar estaban perdidos, no tenían suficiente magia para combatir

el grupo de guerreros brakmanianos conformado por un aniripsa, dos osamodas, un pandawa y un sadidas rodearon a Rockun y a Sira, ambos comienzan a sentir el efecto somnífero proveniente del sadidas, las carcajadas de sus perseguidores llenos de orgullo, -por atacar a un guerrero de Brakmar, y por sospecha de robo de un importante pergamino del primer ministro, están bajo arresto- comentó alguno de ellos, Sira cae agotada y cansada Rockun hace un leve intento de sostenerse no perdería la voluntad de luchar hasta el final, uno de los osamodas el más bajo de ambos se acerca tratando de intimidar al ocra

Rockun cierro los ojos por un leve momento cuando escucho un grito y varios golpes, la sensación de sueño le abandono instantáneamente, abrió los ojos como platos, observando que el sadidas estaba inconsciente junto a su montura, -nos atacan- grito otro de los soldados- una criatura de baja estatura y verde, con un bastón y un libro, vistiendo una túnica oscura estaba parada frente al ocra, pronunciando palabras en una lengua desconocida mientras una lluvias de relámpagos caía sobre el pandawa causándole leves daño -un Bwork Mago- exclamo un poco asustado -por aquí debe de estar su invocador- busco con la mirada sin encontrar nada, el par de osamodas brakmanianos lanzaron un par de látigos desapareciendo al Browk

-No ha de estar lejos- exclamó el aniripsa, Rockun observó un objeto volar hacia él tomándolo en el acto, "una pócima" pensó al verla -tómala- escucho a lo lejos causando que todos voltearan en la dirección de dónde venían las palabras, Rockun no le dio mucha importancia y tomo la pócima de golpe sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas

Un grupo de varios Bwork magos salieron de la nada atacando al aniripsa y su grupo, ambos osas de vestimentas rojas y negras lanzaron sus hechizos de látigo tratando de desaparecer a las invocaciones pero una sombra apareció detrás de estos gritando **"Sapo"** un sapo apareció sobre los Browks cubriéndolos de la extraña de una extraña baba, al impactar los látigos de los osamodas, las pequeñas criaturas verdes parecían lastimadas pero no desaparecían

Los Browks levantaron sus libros abiertos y nubes negras aparecieron sobre los soltados brakmarnianos causándoles algunos daños los suficientes para que cayeran de sus monturas, Rockun tensó su arco **"Flecha Explosiva"** disparo una flecha hacia los osamodas causando una pequeña explosión, el aniripsa dio indicaciones a los osamodas que lo acompañaban para que se tornaran más serios en la pelea mientras el alado atacaba a Rockun junto al pandawa, "solo podre encargarme de uno" pensó Rockun disparando a ambos contrincantes, como si sus pensamientos fueron escuchados una criatura alta de forma humanoide y cuerpo hecho de piedra golpeando al pandawa alejándolo -ahora un Crujidor... y 5 Browks..., muéstrate osamodas cobarde- exclamó el aniripsa con total enojo, desde un punto cercano apareció un osamodas con una capucha gris al igual que sus ropas, grandes cuernos -vaya, vaya no puedo dejarte solo hermano, no dejas de meterte en problemas aun-

Draknel observo burlón a Rockun -¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rockun observando a su amigo -luego hablamos con calma, ahora encárgate de ese alado- señaló al aniripsa -luego platicaremos con más calma- dicho esto Draknel comenzó a caminar en dirección de las otras luchas dejando a Rockun preparado para un combate -esto será breve- exclamó el aniripsa confiado -no tienes idea de cuánto- respondió Rockun con soberbia

El aniripsa trato de pronuncia un par de hechizos sin éxito, Rockun presionaba lo suficiente para no permitirle hacer algo, al final el alado se lanzó de golpe hacia el ocra **"Palabra Vampirica"** pronuncio cerca de Rockun creando una nube de humo en forma de murciélago causándole un fuerte daño al ocra, para luego regresar con su portador y regenerarle su salud

Rockun sentía como la vida se le escapaba se sentía agotado, y sofocado, su vista se nublo levemente -así que tienes poca resistencia- comentó el aniripsa, orgulloso -otro de estos y estarás muerto- creó un aro de varias puntas de luz azul en su mano, Rockun disparó a una velocidad elevada una flecha dando de lleno en el aniripsa, comenzó a sentirse más reconfortado, y lleno de vida, el aniripsa lo veía molesto -maldito, usaste una flecha absorbente-

-Dos podemos jugar al juego de robar vida al oponente- comentó victorioso el ocra mientras sonreía satisfactorio, el aniripsa frunció el ceño, -me las pagaras desgraciado- pero era tarde Rockun ya le apuntaba con una flecha **"Flecha Destructora"** grito lanzando una flecha que fulmino a su oponente de un solo golpe, Rockun soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio -ahora, a ayudar a...- subió la mirada para ver como el Crujidor acertaba el golpe final al pandawa mientras Draknel le acertaba una par de garras azotadoras, -¿cómo puedes tener semejante poder...?- preguntó el magullado amante de la bebida antes de caer inconsciente, por otro lado los Browks habían detenido a los osamodas con la ayuda de varios jalatos

Draknel hizo desaparecer a todas sus invocaciones mientras se acercaba a su amigo -wow, veo que eres más fuerte que antes- elogió al ocra que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos -¿enserio?, tu un monstruo diciéndome tal cosa... no sé si te burlas de mi...- Draknel observó confuso a su amigo ¿-un monstruo yo?- pregunto mientras se señalaba, el ocra asintió -que cruel eres Rockun... me has lastimado- lanzó lágrimas falsas mientras una gota recorría la nuca del ocra

-Espera...- Rockun recordó algo muy importante en ese momento -primero ¿qué haces aquí?, segundo ¿qué demonios fue lo que paso entre Fayriel y tú?, quiero explicaciones ahora..., entre la depresión de ella y tu distanciamiento me tiene harto...- reprochó a Draknel el cual se puso cabizbajo –¿para qué preguntas algo que sabes bien Rockun?- el osamodas trato de dar vuelta pero fue detenido por su amigo -lo único que sé es que asesinaste a alguien, posiblemente un desgraciado, pero Fayriel no ha querido dar detalles y tú solo te alejas del grupo, sin mencionar de ella- zarandeaba al osamodas con todas fuerzas -te... lo... diré...- hablo con voz temblorosa el osamodas

Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones y de atar a los soldados Draknel estaba contando todo lo sucedido (referente a Fayriel y él) en aquella habitación de la mazmorra de los canidos a su amigo -fue en ese momento que actué sin pensarlo y lo asesine- comentó el osamodas mientras trataba de despertar a Sira para continuar su camino a la aldea -entonces él es uno de los culpables de la muerte de tu clan, y trato de asesinar a Fayriel...- comentó el ocra ya logrando despertar a la sram

Sira se sobresaltó al ver a Draknel -¿qué hace el aquí?- pregunto mientras trata de ocultarse detrás de una de las monturas -que fue lo que ¿paso aquí? -pregunto aún más exaltada al notar a los soldados atados e inconscientes, observó a Rockun que estaba herido -¿qué te paso a ti?, ¿de qué me perdí?- exigió saber sin moverse de su escondite Rockun se limitó a señalar a su amigo con el pulgar -nos ayudó a sobrevivir al ataque- respondió mientras, Draknel parecía restarle importancia, -ese monstruo ¿está en todas partes acaso? Sira comenzó a discutir con el par de hombres mientras estos reían divertidos ante las reacciones de la sram, ninguno notó un extraño bulto que se movía lentamente por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del ocra. Draknel notó un extraño olor cerca de ellos

El osamodas se lanzó a un punto cerca preparando un ataque cuando Rockun cayó al suelo, Draknel tomó una figura en el aire **"Garra Azotadora"** pronuncio logrando que apareciera un sram de mediana estatura y extremadamente delgado -¿qué le hiciste?- interrogó el osamodas, -solo cumplí con la misión del maestro- respondió fríamente el sram de vestimentas azul oscuro con una insignia en su pecho de una calavera de madera con alas, Draknel volteó a ver a Sira -tómalo y llévatelo- la sram asintió y trato con todas sus fuerzas levantar al ocra, -¿qué le harás?- pregunto la mujer al notar el cambio en la mirada del osamodas, volvía a tener esa expresión fría y oscura

Draknel la ignoró por completo y apretó el agarre en el cuello del sram -¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?- volvió a interrogar sin recibir respuesta alguna, -lo enveneno- le contesto Sira tratando de levantar al ocra -es un hechizo de mi clase, se llama veneno insidioso, debió de lanzar la aguja infectada- Draknel volvió a fulminar al sram con la mirada -¿quién es tu maestro y porque mando a asesinar a mi hermano?- el sram solo reía con orgullo -soy un asesino profesional, no creerás que revelare la identidad de mi maestro ¿o sí?- el sram no mostraba signos de miedo o arrepentimiento, Draknel levantó su mano apunto de conjurar un hechizo pero el recuerdo de una traumada yopuka le invadió, el sram notó la reacción -miedo de tomar una vida, al final eres un cobarde-

-El primer ministro debió de enviarlo, descubrimos que es un mercenario, no sabemos cómo pero se infiltró en Brakmar y tomó el cargo- Sira le gritó tratando de sostener a Rockun sobre la montura, Draknel apretó el cuello de su víctima -no tengo tiempo para esto- objetó observando de forma fría y siniestra una mirada que el sram supo interpretar a la perfección, "huye si no quieres morir" ese mensaje estaba más que implícito en los ojos del osamodas,

Draknel liberó del agarre a su oponente y caminó hacia su amigo que comenzaba a convulsionar, Sira lo veía interrogativa -¿lo dejaras con vida?- preguntó al ver al sram inmóvil frente a ellos, -no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que llevar a Rockun para que lo sanen, y dudo que sepas tratar un veneno de tu propia raza- observó a Sira esperando alguna queja o alguna replica pero la sram de cabellos verdes solo asintió y subió a su montura, Draknel subió a la montura donde estaba Rockun y comenzaron su viaje a toda velocidad hacia la aldea

No pasaron más de dos horas antes de llegar a la aldea, corrían a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una cabaña donde Sira irrumpió abruptamente -Adri.., necesito de tu ayuda...- una aniripsa un poco más alta que sira, de cuerpo proporcionado para su estatura, cabellos rojizos largos hasta las caderas, ojos azul cielo y un vestido verte césped sin tirantes y hasta las rodillas, estaba sentada sobre una silla, -¿qué ocurre Sira?- preguntó la susodicha al ver a la sram alterada -es un amigo ha sido envenenado y necesito de tu ayuda de inmediato- por la puerta cruzaba Draknel cargando al ocra en brazos, Adri lo observó asombrada -¿qué clase de veneno?- preguntó a Sira mientras indicaba a Draknel donde colocar al ocra, a los pocos minutos la aniripsa estaba tratando al ocra con todas las indicaciones que le fueron dadas gracias a la sram, Draknel salio de la cabaña encontrándose a Ronald quien curiosamente andaba por ahí

En la casa de Sira Zrak estaba sobresaltado, trataba constantemente se salir cosa que Fayriel notó -¿qué ocurre Zrak?- le preguntó a la mascota que le indicaba abriera la puerta con una de sus patas, Naly también notó el comportamiento de la mascota y le abrió la puerta viendo como salía a toda prisa fuera de la casa, ambas mujeres se observaron intrigadas -¿qué le estará ocurriendo?- preguntó Fayriel, mientras Naly tenía una mano en el mentón en gesto pensativo -creo olfateo algún olor muy familiar, algo que realmente le agrada- ambas se miraron instantáneamente mientras respondían a coro -Draknel- y salieron sin más por la puerta una mostrando preocupación y la otra intrigada

Afuera de la cabaña donde Rockun estaba siendo tratado Draknel puso al corriente a Ronald -entonces..., al final lograron recuperar el pergamino, y el primer ministro mando a algún secuas a envenenarlos..., debió ver a Rockun en algún momento- Ronald se mostraba pensativo tratando de encajar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas -quizás no fue directamente el quien lo vio, si Tirosdado es un mercenario infiltrado, cualquiera en cualquier reino podría serlo- Draknel tenía un punto a favor cosa que el feca admitió, -¿y el asesino?- preguntó Ronald tratando de no sobrecargar más a su compañero -no lo asesine si eso es lo que piensas.., creo que es un problema menor si su maestro se entera que no logro cumplir con su tarea no estará muy contento- comentó Draknel con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada

Al poco tiempo Draknel sintió como su mascota llegaba junto a él y subía hasta su cabeza lleno de alegría -Zrak- lo llamó sonriente mientras bailaba de forma extraña imitado por la mascota, -veo que es una reunión muy conmovedora- comentó Ronald al ver al par de bailarines, Draknel se detuvo de momento -espera..., si tu estás aquí... eso quiere decir que...- observó al dragun para sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, escucho pisadas fuertes, volteó levemente para conseguir una yopuka con una expresión que no podía descifrar si era enojo o miedo, -¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Naly atrás de la yopuka, Ronald y Draknel cruzaron miradas por unos momentos -algo salió mal en la misión- comentó Ronald mirando fijamente a la xelor -¿Sira?- preguntó esperando lo peor, Draknel negó con la cabeza -Rockun fue envenenado, ... fue mi culpa- su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y sufrimiento, mientras veía fijamente a Fayriel

La yopuka cambio por completo su expresión a total enojo y tomo al osamodas por las ropas -TODO ES TU CULPA- lo arrojó con fuerza lejos del lugar, Draknel reacciono a tiempo para tomar a Zrak y lanzarlo hacia Ronald antes de ser arrojado por la furiosa yopuka, al estrellase espero un severo castigo por parte de la yopuka pero esta le paso por un lado sin prestarle atención como si fuera un desconocido

...

..

Ronald observó a Zrak -debemos detenerlos- dijo antes de correr en la misma dirección que Fayriel había arrojado a Draknel _"tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensó para sí mismo al recordar la cara de enojo de Fayriel, no tardó mucho en llegar, observó un par figuras un poco alejadas, distinguió a Fayriel rápidamente la cual parecía estar siendo detenida ¿por Draknel?

Zrak llego hasta su amo, se lanzó sobre este llegando hasta su cabeza, el osamodas ni se inmuto con la presencia del dragun estaba concentrado sin desviar la mirada de Fayriel, Ronald mantuvo distancia observando la escena Fayriel parecía tratar de salir de la aldea pero Draknel se le interponía

-Déjame pasar, no te lo volveré a repetir- la yopuka parecía prepararse para lanzar un golpe pero el osamodas negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza -primero me sigues, ahora no me dejas salir de este lugar, ¿qué pretendes?- su mirad estaba llena de enojo

-no dejarte hacer una tontería Fayriel, puedes desquitarte conmigo pero no cometas una imprudencia te lo suplico- su tono era de clara suplica, mientras su rostro reflejaba arrepentimiento

-No tienes derecho a decirme nada- se lanzó sobre el osamodas tratando de golpearlo, pero este se limitó a esquivar con dificultad cada golpe lanzado por la yopuka,Fayriel lanzó un grito de desesperación mientras sacaba El Cutter -que te apartes- demandó con ira en su voz y su mirada turbia, pero solo fue ignorada por su contrincante

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Ronald mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos,-voy a buscarlo...- comento Fayriel apretando aún más su espada, -¿a quién?- pregunto el feca preocupado, -a Draknel, aun esta en esa estúpida mazmorra-

-Pero..., Fayriel, si Draknel acaba de traer a...- fue interrumpido por la yopuka, -ESE NO ERA DRAKNEL, ES UN ASESINO- grito desesperada mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia el osamodas, **"Ira del Yopuka"** los músculos de todo el cuerpo de Fayriel se tensaron acumulando energía, -detente Fayriel aún no estás preparada para ese hechizo- exclamó preocupado Draknel siendo ignorado, Fayriel trató con todas sus fuerzas golpear a su objetivo sin lograrlo, Ronald se mantenía a raya, quería detener la absurda pelea pero no se le ocurría una buena manera de hacerlo sin lastimar a Fayriel, conocía los riesgos de usar la ira del yopuka sin estar preparado, lo había estudiado años atrás junto a Alexandra

Era sin dudas el mejor hechizo de los yopukas, el cuerpo del portador acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía, cuando era liberada causaba grandes daños en el oponente, pero era un arma de doble filo, si el usuario acumulaba más energía de la que podía aguantar el daño causado a si mismo era catastrófico. Estaba seguro que el maestro de Fayriel se había ocupado de enseñarle esa lección, y le había advertido que solo debía utilizarla en casos de extrema emergencia hasta tener la condición física para usarla con más libertad

Fayriel atacaba constantemente al osamodas mientras su cuerpo mostraba las señales de estar sobrecargado de energía, pequeñas fisuras se abrían por todo el cuerpo de la yopuka, _"no le queda mucho tiempo"_ pensó Draknel al ver el daño en el cuerpo de su amiga, en un acto desesperado se plantó frente a ella invocando una criatura humanoide de gran tamaño formada de piedras **"Invocación del Crujidor"** exclamo con fuerza al aparecer la criatura. Fayriel lanzó un sablazo sin percatarse de la invocación, causando un fuerte estruendo mientras una serie de relámpagos impactaban en el crujidor destruyéndolo al instante, así como los severos daños recibidos por el osamodas

La yopuka cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose por su espada, se sentía afligida, pero su mirada seguía postrada sobre el osamodas aun llena de ira, Draknel trato de acercarse curar las heridas de su amiga pero ella se levantó mostrando intensión de seguir luchando -ALEJATE DE MI- gritó con fuerza, Draknel se detuvo en el acto mostrando preocupación, -devuélvelo, devuélveme a mi amigo Draknel, el nunca dejó de sonreír, el que nunca dejo de velar por nosotros en Astrub, devuélveme a ese loco he impredecible osamodas que me encontró, que nos encontró en Bonta varios días después de despedirnos de él en esa horrible ciudad, al que le prometí ayudar en su misión, el que nunca permitirá que algo le pasara a mi hermano a pesar de sus diferencias- grandes cantidades de lágrimas salían de la yopuka, mientras su vista se nublaba

Draknel tomó a Zrak que estaba lastimado gracias al ataque de Fayriel **"Curación Animal"** la mano del osamodas se ilumino sobre la mascota sanando las heridas a un ritmo acelerado, al terminar veía a Fayriel lleno de tristeza -tienes razón yo...- fue interrumpido por la yopuka -no eres Draknel, no quiero volver a verte TE ODIOOOOOOOOO- sus palabras causaron más daño del que imagino

Draknel intercambio miradas con su mascota, no había necesidad de palabras ambos se entendieron mutuamente, Zrak se bajó de su amo mientras este dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba de la aldea, Ronald corrió hacia su amigo -¿qué crees que haces?- pregunto mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro -¿piensas abandonarnos ahora?- lo jaló para darle vuelta encontró la expresión burlona de su amigo que de alguna forma no se reflejaba en sus ojos -nunca dije que los abandonaría, pero ya escuchaste a Fayriel- le entrego una mochila que tenía colgando en su espalda -ten..., lo necesitaran- y sin más invocando un jabalí de buen tamaño, lo monto y se alejó sin mirar atrás

Ronald volteó hacia su amiga al tiempo que Naly llegaba junto a Sira, observaron a la yopuka que estaba llorando en el suelo -Fayriel, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- demandó saber el feca, -no lo sé...,- contestó entre lágrimas la yopuka, -no me vengas con esa excusa, dime Fayriel, ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿por qué le atacaste?- su tono ganaba fuerza a cada momento, -fue hasta Brakmar para ayudar si la misión no lograba salir como lo esperamos y así fue..., no contamos con que Rockun saliera gravemente herido y aun así él lo trajo junto a Sira, el trataba de pedirte disculpas cuando te vio afuera de la cabaña pero tú solo lo arrojaste como si fuera un papel y luego lo atacas con todo lo que tienes, y aun así el muy cabrón no levanto su mano en tu contra-

Los llantos aumentaban con cada palabra -no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no sabes lo que se siente ver a alguien a quien aprecias hacer tales cosas..., tengo miedo de verlo de nuevo asesinar a alguien, y de ser yo una de sus víctimas- Zrak se acercó a la yopuka buscando consolarla, esta lo tomo entre sus brazos agraviados y con pocas fuerzas lo abrazo con ternura

Naly se interpuso entre ambos -suficiente Ronald, no es momento para esto- se acercó tratando de consolar a la yopuka -está bien, ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora tu hermano te necesita en la cabaña, y tú también necesitas sanar tus heridas, mírate estas gravemente lastimada- ayudó a Fayriel a levantase y guiarla a la cabaña de sanación

Ronald dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida de la aldea -¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Sira rápidamente -voy a seguirlo, necesitamos de su ayuda, además..., se lo debo- dio un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por la voz suave de Naly -no lo hagas, nunca lo alcanzaras sin una montura- el feca carraspeo -¿entonces qué hacemos? , sabes al igual que yo...- fue interrumpido por su compañera -lo sé, pero...- Naly observo a su hermana como si tuviera la respuesta a sus problema -Sira tienes una montura ¿cierto?-

La sram abrió los ojos en sorpresa, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sabia las intenciones de su hermana -ni se te ocurra sugerirlo- movía los brazos en negación, -Ronald lleva a Fayriel a la cabaña de sanación, tengo que hablar con mi hermana unos momentos- el feca asintió y llevo a su amiga junto a su hermano a recibir tratamiento médico

Naly se acercó amenazante a su hermana -escúchame jovencita..., es momento de que te comportes como una guerrera, tanto a ti como a ese ocra los estaba persiguiendo soldados Brakmarnianos, aunque puedas defenderte no podrás luchar contra los mejores ¿cierto?- la sram asintió muy a su pesar -síguelo, trata de razonar un poco con él, sé que te da miedo pero en el fondo no es diferente de nosotras tiene un pasado trágico...- la xelor mostró nostalgia en un mirada, un recuerdo compartido por ambas hermanas, un horrible recuerdo de una mujer siendo apuñalada por soldados hacía ya varios años mientras ellas estaban escondidas bajo el manto de invisibilidad de su madre, Sira interpreto esa mirada a la perfección sabía que su hermana trataba de protegerla -está bien, lo seguiré, pero no te prometo nada Naly- Sira dio vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba su montura, no tenía tiempo para buscar pócimas, o suministros, si quería alcanzar a ese osamodas que simplemente le aterraba, debía se salir de inmediato

No tardaron en llegar a la cabaña donde aún estaban las monturas, Ronald estaba posiblemente dentro con Rockun y Fayriel mientras Adri los atendía -los esperare en El Pueblo de los Ganaderos, si lo alcanzo tratare de convencerlo de hacer lo mismo- sin más se despidió de su hermana y comenzó su viaje a toda velocidad esperando alcanzar a Draknel

...

...

..

En una cueva de localización desconocida una osamodas de cabellos negros, mirada inexpresiva, ropas largas y holgadas de color rojo claro, estaba inclinada frente a 3 figuras ocultas en la oscuridad -Mary... ¿conseguiste al dragun?- preguntó un hombre de voz gruesa y dominante -no- respondió sin más, -¿y qué ocurrió con nuestro subordinado?- la voz de una mujer formo la pregunta -está muerto-, -entonces la misión para recuperar al dragun ha fracasado..., dime tu informe Mary...- una voz un tanto chillona pero de alguna forma más terrorífica que las tras anteriores, -el Sr suplicas murió en manos de un guerrero desconocido, y este se llevó al dragun zafiro, cumplí con mi misión de observar My Lord- Mary sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, solo una persona en el ancho mundo lograría hacerle sentir ese pánico incapaz de exteriorizar, sabia de ante mano que de hacerlo sufriría aún más, una fuerte ola de poder mágico azotó el lugar mientras aquella voz chillona comenzaba su reproche -inútil, te dije que vigilaras a ese anutrof pero si tenías al dragun tan cerca para recuperarlo entonces para que vuelves con las manos vacías, y más teniendo la oportunidad de utilizar a el dragun rubí...- Mary no movió ni un musculo sabía muy bien que venía un castigo, pero como escapar de ese ser tan terrorífico -me decepcionas hija..., aún tengo esperanzas en ti, Niwut llévatela es necesario que le des más disciplina- detrás de Mary apareció un sram de color negro un vestimentas rojas, este tomo a la osamodas que aún se mantenía inexpresiva -vamos- fue lo único que dijo para que Mary caminara junto a él hacia lo que sabía sería una tortura

...

...

..

La noche cayó de forma rápida y silencio, a Ronald y Naly estaba en casa sentados esperando noticias por parte de Adri sobre el ocra, Fayriel estaba encerrada en el cuarto apenas ingirió un poco de comida... no tenía ningún apetito, sentía ese vacío en el pecho como si algo le faltara, y una espina en la espalda indicándole haber cometido un error, por más que intentara razonar no lo conseguía, el porqué de ambas sensaciones, sin mencionar el mar de emociones que vivía en ese instante, Zrak no se separaba de su lado y esto le permitía tener un poco de paz pues la presencia de la mascota le hacía sentir relajada _"es casi como si fuera..."_ fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por un leve toque en la puerta, era Naly informándole que su hermano estaba en buen estado y la esperaba en la cabaña

Al entrar por la puerta Rockun visualizó a su hermana, estaba cabizbaja, sostenía a Zrak entre sus brazos llegó junto a él, Adri la aniripsa de cabellos rojisos que ayudó en la recuperación de Rockun les permitió intimidad desapareciendo por la puerta con la excusa de "voy a hablar con Naly", Rockun estaba sentado en una camilla al parecer ya estaba renovado pero el veneno había sido diferente que en ocasiones anteriores, a eso se había limitado a explicarle la aniripsa y por ende debía de observarlo un poco más antes de permitirle retirarse

El ocra necesitaba saber todo lo ocurrido desde que fue envenenado, pensó en llamar a Draknel o Sira que estaban con él desde aquel momento, pero recordó que nadie mejor que su hermana para contarle todo, ya que entre ellos no existía esa malicia para esconder secretos, cosa que el resto del grupo si existía, pidió a la aniripsa la llamara y ahora la tenía justo a su lado, pero estaba cabizbaja y lucia deprimida..., algo era diferente se notaba en el ambiente -¿qué paso desde que me dejaron en esta cabaña?- la yopuka se tensó levemente -yo no sé desde que momento estas aquí, pero me entere porque Zrak quería salir de casa esta mañana, lo seguí junto a Naly..., cuando llegamos frente a la cabaña... yo..., yo...- con la voz cortada y tratando de mantener las lágrimas, la yopuka de cabellos grises explico todo lo sucedido a su hermano, desde que lanzó al osamodas y como este trato de detenerla para no salir de la aldea, no se olvidó de decirle ningún detalle de lo ocurrido

Rockun estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo contado por su hermana, escuchar tales cosas le causaba enojo, demasiado para su gusto, Fayriel por su parte estaba en silencio esperando algún insulto o reclamo por parte del ocra, pero este solo suspiro para calmarse un poco -hermana, tu, ¿qué tanto conoces a Draknel?- una pregunta sencilla pero compleja, la yopuka no supo que contestar al momento, tuvo que pensar un par de minutos antes de responder -trabajó y vivió en el establo por años, lo conocimos hace poco más de 12 años, siempre compartió sus alimentos con nosotros, te ayudó a aprender a montar dragopavos, cosa que yo no he podido aprender tan bien, paso toda la noche en vela aquella vez que nos enfermamos gravemente, me enseñó a tratar con las mascotas- cada palabra, cada recuerdo, le encogía el corazón a tal punto que sus lágrimas salían sin que se diera cuenta -siempre nos dio primeros auxilios luego de mis pleitos donde te veías involucrado, él fue nuestro amigo, nuestro protector...- Rockun interrumpió a su hermana -nuestro hermano- la yopuka entendía ahora porqué la espina en su espalda, era arrepentimiento, atacó a quien que la defendió y cuidó por tantos años, Zrak permanencia en silencio sobre el regazo de la yopuka tratando de consolarla

-Supongo que en ningún momento trataste de preguntar por qué hizo eso en la mazmorra...- Rockun colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, la cual no se movió -no te culpo por tener miedo, pero responde a esto Fayriel, si en verdad el fuera a hacerte daño a ti o a mí, ¿nos habría ayudado de esa forma en el pasado?, puede que tu intelecto no te permita razonarlo... pero por una vez en tu vida utiliza la cabeza en lugar de usar tus músculos- Rockun permaneció en silencio mientras su hermana seguía llorando, se repetía mental mente "por qué, por qué, por qué fui tan ciega...", en las afueras de la cabaña un feca permanecía recostado de la pared, escucho toda la conversación y estaba seguro de todo lo ocurrido

-¿Todo bien?- la aniripsa de ojos azules se le acerco con algo de prudencia -dales un par de minutos, parece que ella tiene una herida muy grande que no puedes curar con tus hechizos- Ronald miró a Adri de reojo y esta entendió el mensaje, ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando -espero no tarden tanto, después de todo yo también necesito descansar al igual que ese ocra...-

A la mañana siguiente Naly y Fayriel estaban dormidas en la misma habitación, esta última dormía con un dragun azul zafiro como si fuese un peluche, Ronald por su parte era el único integrante en la habitaron de hombres. Por su parte un renovado Rockun se había levantado de su camilla olvidando por completo donde estaba se quitó la camisa para darse un baño se sentía algo sucio y necesitaba un baño con urgencia, había permanecido mucho tiempo despierto pensando en todo lo ocurrido los días anteriores, y los acontecimientos que surgieron cuando estaba inconsciente, se maldijo por su debilidad un par de veces, recordó levemente donde estaba mientras caminaba, al abrir la puerta del baño (grave error) se encontró de lleno con una aniripsa de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes en una tina, abrió los ojos de la impresión

_-activaste mi carta trampa, la riko señal- yugi trampas locas levanto una cara trampa con la imagen de un joey wheeler de tres cabezas  
-MIRA YUGI, PERO K RIKURAAAAAA-, -HAY K ZUKULENTO-, -MIRA QUE SABROZONGO- cada una de las cabezas lanzo un comentario diferente _

_-esperen ya no mamen que hacen aquí si esto no es ni siquiera un fic de anime-_

_-jajajajaja pobre novato, el yugi trampas locas siempre estará presente en el corazón de las trampas- yugi reía euforicamente en señal de victoria_

_-joey wheeler, siempre atenderá la riko señal pobre mortal- _

_-largo..-_

Adri estaba tan impactada como Rockun, observó el pecho trabajado del ocra (posiblemente de tanto entrenamiento) antes de reaccionar, ser vista desnuda en una tina no era precisamente el sueño de toda mujer, tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano curiosamente un mazo, arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas al ocra golpeándolo directamente en la cara -PPPPPPEEEERRRRVVVEEERRTIIDOOOOOOOOO- su grito se escuchó por toda la aldea, un noqueado ocra estaba en el suelo sangrando con fuerza por la nariz con los ojos desorbitados

Rockun despertó nuevamente en la camilla, sentía un chichón sobre su frente toco su pecho recordando no tener su camisa -¿qué demonios paso?- se preguntó a si mismo tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, -pervertido...- una muy sonrojada y apenada Adri estaba pegada de la pared cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos ahora con un vestido verde césped, Rockun tardó unos momentos antes de recordar lo sucedido, se tornó igual o más rojo que la aniripsa al tiempo que Ronald, Naly y Fayriel entraban por la puerta - DEBES TOMAR RESPONSABILIDAD- reclamó la aniripsa, esta no tomó en cuenta la llegada del grupo de amigos del paciente

Ronald tenía la mandíbula desencajada, Naly ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus manos, mientras Fayriel dejaba con delicadeza a la mascota en el suelo antes de caminar con cuidado hacia su hermano, Rockun tragó saliva, sentía como ese instinto asesino se apoderaba de su ahora renovada hermana -hermanito..., ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- el rostro de Fayriel mostraba una expresión, el ocra trato de negar con las manos antes buscando excusase pero pero Adri se adelantó dando una imprudente comentario para su gusto -no lo niegues pervertido-, la descarga de golpes por parte de la yopuka lograron dejar a Rockun nuevamente en un estado deplorable

Al pasar media mañana el ocra ya estaba sentado en casa de Sira, agradeció eternamente que su amigo osamodas no estuviera, sería su fin, estaba sentado comiendo algo para iniciar su viaje cuanto antes, el resto del grupo estaban sentados con la aniripsa la cual lucia muy apenada aun. Tras varios minutos que parecían interminables al fin el silencio fue interrumpido –Adri… hay algo que debamos saber antes de partir... sobre la condición de Rockun- la aludida volteó a ver a la xelor -realmente nada importante, pero no debería de esforzarse de mas, ese veneno tiene algo muy peculiar a los que he curado anteriormente de Sira o cualquier otro sram, como si fuera otro tipo de veneno desconocido- Ronald y Naly captaron todo -no lo dejare marcharse hasta cumplir su responsabilidad- volvió a hablar antes que alguien preguntara algo, Fayriel le coloco una mano en el hombro -él se hará responsable, cierto hermanito- la mirada penetrante de Fayriel hizo temblar al ocra -desde cuando recuperaste todo tu espíritu Fayriel si apenas ayer estabas deprimida- Naly estaba intrigada con el repentino cambio de humor de su más reciente amiga -me di cuenta del error que cometí con Draknel, así que pienso pedirle disculpas cuando vuelva a encontrarlo- su voz volvía a sonar animada

Ronald carraspeo la garganta para ser tomado en cuenta -entonces primero debemos buscar a los reyes- su punto era algo lógico ya que esa era la razón principal de querer conseguir el pergamino -¿Naly tienes el pergamino?- la xelor negó -yo tampoco lo tengo si vas a preguntar- Rockun hablo a lo lejos – se lo entregué a Sira para que lo mantuviera a salvo ella sabe ocultar mejor los objetos- Ronald sentía unas inmensas ganas de maldecir su suerte pero Fayriel lo tomo por el cuello antes de que dijera algo -primero buscamos a Draknel, luego a...- hasta ese momento se percató de la integrante faltante del grupo la sram de baja estatura y cabellos verdes oscuros -¿dónde está Sira?- preguntó buscando en todas direcciones, todos sintieron vergüenza al ser amigos de esa fuerte pero poco inteligente yopuka -está junto a Draknel... o eso espero- Naly fue la valiente que se atrevió a decir algo

Fayriel sintió recorrerle un escalofrío por el cuerpo, era una mala señal _"¿por qué tengo ganas de golpearlos a ambos?"_ pensó al escuchar las palabras de la xelor, recordó que ambos no tenían una relación amistosa sintió un calor proviniendo de su pecho, no logro concretar que era esa sensación, le restó importancia -¿qué hace Sira buscando a Draknel?- preguntó sin conseguir respuesta alguna, ese sentimiento desagradable de nuevo -nos vamos a buscarlos ahora mismo- demandó, observando a su hermano fijamente -y tú te quedas a tomar responsabilidad por ser tan pervertido-

Todos asintieron con pesar, ninguno quería confrontarle por sus propias razones, Ronald porque sabía que ese par tenía el pergamino, Naly por que podría buscar a su hermana y tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la yopuka, Rockun simplemente no quería volver a estar en mal estado a causa de los golpes de su hermana y Adri simplemente sentía miedo al verla de esa manera

Para suerte o desdicha de Rockun un aniripsa de edad avanzada gritaba el nombre de Adri por todas partes llamándola, la ludida salió disparada, a los pocos minutos volvió con una bolso de medio lado lado marrón claro, mostrando una radiante sonrisa -¿qué ocurrió Adri?- preguntó la xelor al verla tan feliz -¿Rockun está libre de pecados?- Ronald se atrevió a bromear siendo fulminado por la miara de la xelor, -mi maestro volvió de un largo viaje y me permitió ir con ustedes, así no dejare a la aldea sin un sanador y yo podre conocer un poco el mundo- Adri estaba particularmente feliz, se acercó a Rockun algo avergonzada -igual tendrás que tomar responsabilidad de mí- el ocra trago grueso, no sabía en qué clase de problema se había metido pero de algo estaba seguro, no le esperaba nada bueno de ahora en adelante. Al cabo de una hora el grupo partió nuevamente con suministros y un dragopavo almendrado cargando el pesado equipaje y una nueva integrante una aniripsa de cabellos rojizos que caminaba algo apartada de Rockun pero no dejaba de verlo en ningún momento.


End file.
